Dealing With The Devil
by oreobabez
Summary: Everything seems to be spiraling out of control the moment Haruhi first sees her grandmother after six long years. What did Haruhi really agree to when she made that deal? What lies in her future? Most of all, Haruhi's been engaged! Rated T for the future of the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with the Devil

Chapter One

_1 year ago_

"Everything has been finalized, is that what you are telling me?" Asked a bitter old lady to her conference call companions.

"Yes, that is correct, ma'am. Everything in regards to the papers you asked for should be arriving at your estate within the next week." Replied one of the voices on the line.

"Good. Now, that is all for now. We will convene again in eight months from now." The old lady replied back to her companions before they all left the conversation.

The old lady sighed after she had hung up. It had been a long and stressful four years for the old lady with short salt and pepper grey hair. She had been spending all her time on keeping up with the appearances of not needing a heir to her company, which in fact was a different kind of job than most people would think considering it was one job that expanded over various other employment related jobs.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice on the other side of her door. "Madam Tsuji, your tea is ready."

"You may enter." Said the lady to her servant.

Once the servant left the office, the old lady went back to resuming what she had been doing before the conference call. She was going to start the locating of her only granddaughter. It was nearly time for her to make that move anyways. Though she could not do anything legally until that following year anyways, since it had been her promise.

_Present Day_

Haruhi had just been getting to the school when she noticed that the host club was waiting for her outside the gate. Normally, they never did anything like this. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, always had their hands wind up on her shoulders and around her waist.

Tamaki Suoh, or the club president, was somewhat shouting that his daughter has finally arrived and then proceeded to giving her a too tight of a hug so that she nearly would pass out. This always made her groan internally. She just wished that he could be quiet for a change so that people would not find out her real gender. Though, there probably would be a time where she would have to tell them that issue.

The tall and silent host, Takashi Morinozuka or whom everyone just called Mori, had to extract the small girl from the clutches of their president. When that was done, Tamaki would often find a corner somewhere to grow mushrooms and pout.

"By the way, why are you guys meeting up here at the gates today?" Haruhi asked after thanking her senior for rescuing her.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or whom people just called him Honey, was off to the side eating a cake with his bunny named Usa-chan. Haruhi did not know how he would manage to eat so much. Though, it was Honey who had responded, "Haru-chan, we came so that we could walk you in today! Oh, and would you like to eat some cake with me? I can go halfsies with you on this strawberry cake if you want!"

"Maybe later, Honey-senpai? I will let you eat your cake this morning though." Haruhi replied.

No one spoke or moved after that until Kyoya Ootori, who is often referred to as the Shadow King of the Host Club, would often suggest that they should get going before they were all late. Haruhi was often relieved that they were moving on, though the smile that Kyoya gave was a creepy smile. She could not help but shiver.

The day went by in a blur, but soon it was time to head to music room three. Haruhi was even going to be relatively early for a change. She did not need to pick up anything at the library today, since she had gone yesterday.

When Haruhi got there, she was surprised that no one else was even in the room yet. Instead, she put her books in the back where she normally did. Next, she started getting all the tea sets ready. She would need enough for each of the hosts, as well as her group.

She did not know whether she was hosting or just serving tea first, so it was always best to get the tea in the teapots first, and then she could always boil the water later. The other hosts entered in small clusters, but soon it was also time to host. It turned out that Haruhi had not been hosting first, but she still was on time with everything.

After club time had ended, Haruhi quickly gathered and then proceeded to wash the cups. The other hosts had already left. Or so she thought. Kyoya had stayed behind to work on some of the club's budget tonight. He looked up to Haruhi when she came out.

He offered her a ride, which was nice because Haruhi had a couple things to do and was already running late. She gracefully accepted the ride and the two were soon on their way to Haruhi's apartment complex.

They had rode in silence. Before getting out of the limo, she made sure she thanked her senpai once again for the ride. Once they got to the apartment, Haruhi got a small surprise once she got out of Kyoya's limo. Parked outside was a four door black sedan sitting outside. She did not know anyone who drove one, and she had never seen it at the complex before today. She hoped that it belonged to someone else.

That was proven wrong. She opened the door, and then semi-hollered to her dad that she was home. Her father, Ranka, who was dressed up in his nicest suit, came out and told Haruhi that she needed to go to her room and change into something a bit more feminine since they had a surprise guest over.

She gave her father a surprised look, but she did as she was told. As she was going through her closet, she was thankful for the twins who gave her many dresses, both superbly fancy as well as some more that were cute but not overly fancy. It was one of these not as fancy dresses that she chose. The dress was a spaghetti strapped, two toned pink dress. She grabbed the matching sandals as well to wear, just in case.

When she walked into the kitchen, she really did looked shocked. Their guest was her grandmother. _No wonder why dad was dressed up so nicely._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Good evening Grandmother." Haruhi greeted with a bow.

After looking at Haruhi, almost as if she was surveying her grandchild, the old lady finally exclaimed, "Goodness gracious child! What on earth did you do to your hair?!"

"I had to cut it on the first day of my second middle school year after some kid decided to stick gum in it." Haruhi replied.

The grandmother looked a bit shocked but then she recomposed herself. She was, after all, here on an important mission. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, she finally spoke again.

"As you may or may not remember, next week is the fifth year anniversary, as per the deal we had made. The time has come for me to finally decide on who I want to have as my heir to the company. Haruhi, dear, I want you to be my successor. So, with that in mind, you will be undergoing some changes, considering how much of a boy you look like right now." With that, she left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the lack of a release these last couple of days. I have been watching Black Butler recently (and this is rare for me to watch a series that I know hardly anything about). I do not know whether I want to use that anime next for a fanfiction yet, no matter if it is for a crossover or a normal story. Anyways, to make up for nearly skipping more than three days, I will be releasing Dealing With The Devil's third chapter later today. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and following the story. If you have an extra minute or two, could you please place your vote for two of the original host characters (Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori)? I do not mind if you add it to your reviews or if you just want to send it to me via a regular PM. I will tally the results shortly so that I know which character I really need to focus on. Thanks!**

Chapter Two

The next day seemed to also fly by in a semi blur. However, Haruhi was also like a zombie that day. She did not sleep too well the night before. Memories from when she was younger mainly kept her awake. She remembered her mother. She had been very pretty, though she could also be quite deadly if she wanted to be. Her mother had been a martial artist as well as a lawyer. Her mother would also teach her a few martial arts moves. In time, she became a great martial artist like her mother. Though, when her mother passed away from a tragic accident, Haruhi realized that she had not practiced once since then.

_I have not practiced those moves in nearly ten years. I wonder if I have become again, why did I not realize that I had martial arts training earlier, since that could have saved my life at the beach last year. _Those were the thoughts going through Haruhi's head as she walked to school that morning. She had not realized that she was at the school already when a voice called out.

"Ha~ru~hi!" It was Tamaki. After she had snapped out of her thoughts, she had just enough time to do a quick side step, one only known in the martial arts world, which helped her to avoid Tamaki's hug. Tamaki looked up at her in surprise.

Haruhi herself was the most surprised at that small feat. _Maybe it was grandmother's presence yesterday that brought back those memories._ Haruhi, once again thought to herself.

"Tamaki-senpai, you may want to get going to class." Haruhi said to Tamaki, who was still on the ground.

Classes were soon done for the day, but there was still club time to attend. Haruhi took her time to get up to the third music room. She looked around. Tamaki was in a corner, nonchalantly sitting back. Usually, he was frantic about where she was. The twins were there as well. They had been in a different class than Haruhi at the end of the day.

Honey was the only one who noticed Haruhi, so he was about to call out to the female host before he noticed the girl's aura. Something inside of her seemed to have awakened. He would just have to confirm it before club opening.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Sorry Honey-senpai. It's just that an unexpected vistor came last night. The visitor reminded me of a few memories of my past." Haruhi replied.

However, as Haruhi walked towards the back of the room to where she would often change, something quietly nudged her to look outside the window for a change. When she did so, she was mortified by what she saw. A pink limo had been parked outside the gates of the school. She knew that limo anywhere.

She silently cursed and wondered how long it had been there. But, instead of keeping the question in her head, she asked Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai, how long has that limo been parked there?"

Kyoya looked out the window to the limo in question. He then responded, "It has been there since two-thirty. Why is it that you ask?"

Haruhi let out another curse. "Crap. She is going to be here any minute then. I wished she would have told me she was coming here today. Maybe I could have done something about looking like a girl today. I guess she will just have to see me like this."

The rest of the club looked at Haruhi with surprised looks, considering that Haruhi never cursed out loud that many times. However, before anyone could ask her, the doors opened to reveal Haruhi's grandmother and the chairman.

"See, I told you she would be here. She has been a host for the past year." The Superintendent told Haruhi's grandmother.

"It sure has been awhile since we saw each other, Superintendent. Hello Grandmother. What brings you here today?" Haruhi said with a bow in respect to the two of them.

"Ah, Haruhi. I was just showing your grandmother where you were today. Considering that she came for a surprise visit." The superintendent replied on behalf of her grandmother.

"Haruhi, have you remembered everything yet?" Her grandmother's eyes were narrowed at her, yet they were questioning.

"I only remembered a small bit of my past, though I am sure everything will come back by the end of the week." Haruhi replied.

Her grandmother looked puzzled again. She was just about to ask what part of her past she remembered when there was a cry.

"Father, who is this person?" Tamaki cried as he ran towards his father. Haruhi just happened to be in that same path that Tamaki was running. She could hear everything. When she had about two seconds before a collision, she did a flip over Tamaki. She did this while her eyes were even closed.

_Funny how in my past I never could manoever to avoid an attacker from behind. I wonder if that is due to the fact that I am so used to Tamaki coming up behind me now?_ Haruhi wondered to herself as she opened her eyes to see a very shocked group of people.

"I see. You really are your mother's child. How long has it been since you did that?" The grandmother asked.

"Grandmother, you know as well as I do that I have not done anything of that sort for ten years. Rather, I have not even practiced those moves since that accident." Came Haruhi's reply.

"Ten years, eh? You were never one to have easily have done that manoever you just did. Are you sure you did not practice?" Her grandmother prompted.

"No! I never! Today has been the only day I have actually done something. Then again, the side step earlier this morning came to me by chance as well. Though, what you just witnessed was probably due to the fact that I actually used some concentration, and since Tamaki-senpai always likes to run at me from any angle during the day for hugs, I got used to listening to his pattern of running. Well, same goes for the rest of my senpais and my classmates." Haruhi did the best she could at not shouting this whole time.

"I see. Oh, and while we are on this topic, were you not going to introduce me?" She had asked.

"I was going to before that little stunt. Anyways, over at that table eating cakes is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey. The tall one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka. Then –"

"Ah! The Hanis and the Moris as in the martial artists, right?" Her grandmother interrupted.

"Yes, grandmother. That group. Now, continuing on. The two twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi continued, but she got interrupted again.

"Hitachiin? As in the fashion designer and the software company, right?"

"Yes grandmother. Now, let me finish introducing please!" Haruhi was getting angry for the interruptions.

"Alright dear. Though you really should watch that temper of yours." The old lady smiled.

"Lastly for the introductions, over at that table behind the computer is Kyoya Ootori, and the one that I flipped over a few minutes ago is Tamaki Suoh."

"Suoh? Ootori? This one here is your son, is he not, Yuzuru? And that Ootori boy must be Yoshio's, right?" She turned to talk to the superintendent.

"Yes, your guesses are correct." The superintendent replied. For some odd reason, having this woman around usually made him nervous.

"Haruhi, dear, come along now. We have many preparations to complete." Her grandmother called.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I have promised, here is chapter 3! Also, I really would like my reader's input for who you want to end up with Haruhi in this story! You can relay that information to me through PM, the poll on my profile, or through your review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, though I do own Haruhi's grandmother. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

I sighed as I began to follow my grandmother. Before we got to the door, I suddenly remembered that I still needed to grab my book bag. "Ah, I almost forgot my bag! Can I meet you out in the limo in ten minutes grandmother?" I asked.

"Very well dear. Just do not take too long. We do have some papers to go over before supper yet." Her grandmother replied. This child always was needing the time, but she did not have enough patience at the moment to deal with the lengthy time, though ten minutes should be lots of time.

"Thank you, grandmother!" Haruhi said with an enthusiatic, though obviously strained and forced, looking smile.

Once her grandmother and the superintendent both left and had closed the door, Haruhi's smile faded in an instant. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Although you introduced us to that woman, who exactly was she?" Kyoya asked.

"That woman is like the devil in most ways since she can and will use any means necessary to get what she wants. I do not know a whole lot about what she does, which is expected of my grandmother. Though, I have a feeling that I will be learning a small amount of it tonight. Now, I wished that I could explain more, but when I said my grandmother is like the devil, I was not saying it lightly. I can not believe that I even agreed to her deal six years ago. But, I can not tell you much about that right now since I need to get my bag and get to the limo. I hope to see everyone tomorrow."7

That speech took half of Haruhi's alloted time to get her bag and be back down at the limo, so Haruhi really had to run. She hated that thought of what the next punishment could possibly be. A quick vison of a past punishment memory came to Haruhi at that moment. Wait! Punishment? Where were all these memories coming from?

Shaking her head to clear the thought, she really had to move faster. Her phone told her that she only had another two minutes to get to the limo. She had just reached the school doors, so to the gate should only be another minute and a half. She wondered if there was any way that she could get there quicker.

A new thought entered Haruhi's thought just then. Use her martial arts training. Flips generally were quicker than using her feet. The thoughts did not stay long, since she had been attacked the minute she was outside the doors.

_Grandmother set a beautiful trap while I was talking, it seems. Well, this will help greatly for getting to the limo sooner._ Haruhi thought.

The whole trap seemed to revolve around Haruhi's need to use flips. In the end, Haruhi made it to the limo with her books still in tact with a minute to spare even.

"My, my, to see that you have gotten quicker yet again. Though, you still need to improve the speed on your backwards flips a bit more dear." It was a lecture that Haruhi had heard many times in her younger years. Yet, she could not figure out the key to speeding up her flips. She sighed.

The journey to where Haruhi thought would be her house, was rode in silence for ten minutes. From the school to her complex, and being drove in a limo, usually took only fifteen minutes. Something was starting to seem off, as they had been driving more than that.

Finally, the worry got to Haruhi. "Grandmother, were you not taking me back to the apartment?" Haruhi asked.

"No dear, you are coming back to the mansion with me. I already tasked myself into moving your father and yourself in all day today. You two are not living as commoners anymore." Her grandmother replied, though she was not exactly done at that point.

"Now, before we get to the mansion, here is our quick agenda. First, you are going to get out of those ridiculous clothes and into something proper. Supper will then be served. I, of course, will be dining with you tonight. After we have ate, I have some topics to discuss with you. Understand?"

"I understand, grandmother." Haruhi replied.

"Good." That was as much as her grandmother had said, since it was at that moment that the limo had stopped and the driver was opening the door.

"We are here, Mistress Haruhi, Madam Tsuji." The driver said with a low bow as the two ladies got out.

The estate was fairly large. The mansion itself was fairly large in size as it probably had close to one hundred fifty rooms over the layering of three stories, a couple of single level houses for the workers, as well as a six car garage. A fountain was located in the front of the estate. There was probably a garden and a dojo behind the mansion. Haruhi looked at the place in awe.

"Quit your gawking please. Remember we have a very tight schedule to get to, Haruhi." Her grandmother called out from the doorway, considering that Haruhi had only managed to walk a small portion away from the limo. The call out snapped Haruhi out of her musings.

Once inside the mansion, maids began to take everything from Haruhi, considering her grandmother had gone ahead of her a few moments ago. Haruhi had forgot what it really was like to be in a mansion.

"Madam, would you prefer to show the mistress to her room, or would you like me to?" Asked a curious maid. Rather, it was the same one who just finished taking all of her things.

"You may do so, Annabel. I have to prepare myself for dinner yet," her grandmother replied to the maid before then turning to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you have twenty minutes. Please be ready in that time."

After a quick nod to her grandmother, she followed the maid. They went up to the third story of the mansion. The area was large. The bedroom was located close to the back half of the building, while there was a large sitting area right as soon as you walked up the stairs. There was also three other rooms on the floor.

Haruhi was really puzzled about this. It was only until the maid, Annabel, spoke up. "Mistress, this floor completely belongs to you. As you can tell, where we are now is your very own personal sitting room. The door on the west wall will lead you to your personal library. The south wall contains your bedroom and study. They are adjoining rooms but also have separate doors when you are out here. That way you can enter your bedroom from your study or vice versa. On the east wall, is your bathroom. I will wait out here for you to completely finish so that I can lead you to the dining room where you shall be having dinner with your grandmother." The maid curtsied.

Haruhi thanked the maid, then she left to go find an outfit to wear first. She should not have been surprised at how large her walk in closet was. The size of it alone was bigger than the apartment complex that she had been living in for the last several years. However, for such a large closet, she did not have many clothes to wear. Most looked like the dresses Hikaru and Kaoru had made for her. It looked like she found a job for the twins to do after all.

With a sigh, she chose a spaghetti strapped, emerald dress made from silk. There were also miniture pink petals decorating the dress. Along a partial wall, she found where all her shoes were located. She found the corresponding shoes that matched the dress a moment later.

With her outfit picked out, she headed to the bathroom at last to get ready. Her bathroom was just about as grand in size to her walk in closet. The tub looked more like an onsen, but there were various taps. _I wonder if those are bubble bath taps._ Haruhi thought to herself.

However, there was also a plain shower stall, which is where Haruhi headed to, considering that she did not have time on her side. Once showered and toweled off, Haruhi quickly slipped into her evening attire and then headed out to the maid who had waited for her.

Haruhi had some time to look at the walls of the mansion on her way down. Each floor had something different on the walls and the floor. On her floor, it had rose petals on the walls, yet the floor was laminate hard wood flooring with a few rugs in place. The second floor, which she wondered if that was her grandmother's floor, had various pictures lining the wall though the floor was completely carpeted. She could not tell at a glance what the pictures were. Finally, the main floor seemed to have rough looking marble walls though the marble would feel smooth if touched while the tiling on the floor looked like overly refined marble.

Haruhi could not believe how much she had been lacking to pay attention to her surroundings coming up. The walk lasted a total of ten minutes, so Haruhi knew she would be in trouble yet again for being late.

However, when they finally entered the dining room, her grandmother had not yet arrived. This really confused Haruhi since she knew she was late, or was she really early? The more Haruhi tried to figure it out, the more confused she got. In the end, she decided that she just would not think about it.

A few minutes later, her grandmother arrived and supper started to be served. Supper was presented as a five course meal. Each dish was scrumptious, considering there were at least three dishes within each course meal. They were all rich and scrumptious in taste, but Haruhi filled up too quickly. She was also not used to eating such delicacies, no matter how much the host club had tried to feed her those types of foods at any one of their events.

As supper drew to a close, the two ladies retired to a different portion of the house to relax but still talk about some business, though not up to the second floor. She had one of the maids bring a folder that had been sitting on her desk to where they were sitting.

Her grandmother took out the papers, and then proceeded to talk.

"This paper here will gives you permission to use the Tsuji name within Ouran grounds. Though this paper is actually for the lunch account at the cafeteria as well. Be sure to memorize your account number.

This second paper just outlines that you will be having a body guard with you at all times. You will come to an understanding when I am finally able to tell you more about this company tomorrow night.

Now, since you are going to be my heir, you are in need of some new clothes, dear. I do not care if you are wanting to go out and shop for clothes or if you have some people in mind to make some for you, but this page here is a requirements list of different styles of dresses you will have to wear.

Lastly, as a small apologetic gesture for being a tad bit late on my end of the agreement to the deal we had made, this is your very own credit card. I had the credit limit removed so that you can get whatever your heart desires.

That is all these papers that you will need tomorrow. Now, was there anything you wished to discuss?"

I must have been too awestruck by the words of an unlimited credit card. But, I quickly caught up to the conversation, since I still had to ask my grandmother about the host club.

"There was something that I would like ask you about. Is it possible for me to continue being in the host club? "

**Well, I decided to give a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, considering it is the longest chapter I have wrote for any of my stories. If I have some extra time later, I may write the fourth chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter! Yay! Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing! I must apologize for the POV's in this chapter for being short. Though, this is just a simple look into the minds of the other hosts for a brief time.**

Chapter Four

Tamaki's POV

I think I was in shock, yet surprised over the day's events. Haruhi knew martial arts? It was hard to believe, but that flip she did when I had been running towards my father earlier that day at the club room was nothing simple. Then again, the side step she did that morning was fairly fast as well.

Just what was going on with our Haruhi? Also, who was that woman that had came with my father today? I had been completely lost to my own thoughts that I did not hear my phone go off at all. I wanted a few answers to some questions that I had so that I could understand Haruhi better. However, at the same time, it would seem as if we had to let Haruhi cool down just a bit.

Hikaru's POV

What was that small display that Haruhi did today? Was that really a martial arts move? Something was definitely going on with Haruhi. Was she sick? Normally, she would let the boss run her over or hug her.

However, the thought that entertained Hikaru's mind the most was the fact that he did not know who that woman was. She was bossing Haruhi around like nothing more than a servant. Haruhi did not deserve to be treated as such. After all, she was _their_ toy to play with.

All this thinking was starting to make Hikaru mad. The only thing he could think of to relieve this anger was to go down to the garden. He would be forced to calm himself down there. Once he was calm enough, he headed back into the mansion. Shortly after, he got ready for bed since they still had school the next day.

Kaoru's POV

He was getting worried for his brother's sake. As dinner had progressed, he noticed that Hikaru was getting angrier just by thinking. I knew what Hikaru was thinking about, and most of the host club was probably thinking about that night as well: Haruhi. It had surprised him to learn how much martial arts she really knew.

He did not seem to enjoy the way that Haruhi's grandmother treated her either. He got mad just thinking about that way. Though, he was better at holding his temper than his brother, he decided to change to a new train of thought, as if temporarily diverting a crisis.

If Haruhi had known martial arts, why did she not use them last year? It could have saved her some grief. Also, she had mentioned something about a deal with her grandmother. What exactly was the deal that Haruhi had made? But, in the end, he thought that Haruhi would tell them everything when she felt comfortable.

With the wishful thinking of the last thought, he got himself ready for bed. It would probably be a long day at school tomorrow.

Mori's POV

The woman that day seemed very familiar, yet he could not seem to place where he had seen her before. He did not seem to like Haruhi's grandmother, though what she did today could only had been an act. Surely someone would not boss their own granddaughter that much.

He could not forgive her grandmother if she continued to order Haruhi the way a servant would be treated. Though, with more thinking, this could also be the way that her grandmother showed her affection towards her granddaughter as well.

When Haruhi had first started school at Ouran, she had introduced herself as a Fujioka. The name and her hair cut may have been side distractions, but he still had recognized her as a Tsuji. Though, he did not know the whole story as to why she had her name changed at that time, he decided to just go along with the act. Sooner or later, he realized, she would realize where she truly belonged.

Though, one thought continued to plague Mori all night. What type of power did Haruhi's grandmother truly hold over the young girl to whom he had struggled to protect this past year?

Honey's POV

The Haruhi that had been with them for the past year and the Haruhi now were two completely different people. Though, Honey had to correct himself on that thought. The Haru-chan now was the Haru-chan of the past. The Haruhi that everyone had got to know over the last year had been a complete fake.

Although Haruhi had lied by saying that her name was Fujioka, Honey had realized that the name was a fake. He knew that her real last name was a Tsuji, since her family would often come over to their dojo to train on occasion, or if Haruhi wanted to test certain skills that she had been working on perfecting.

When he realized who Haruhi really was, he also knew that his cousin would also recognize her. No matter if there was a name barrier or a hair cut.

With that thought portion being fully reflected upon, Honey chose to reflect on how Haruhi had been treated by her grandmother. He may not have liked the woman, she did hold a lot of power in her hands. _That woman is like the devil in most ways since she can and will use any means necessary to get what she wants._ Haruhi's words earlier bounced in his head at that time, thus confirming that the old lady had power, even over Haruhi.

Honey was worried about Haruhi, though his thoughts seemed to calm down relatively quickly as he got ready for bed. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a long day, so he turned in a bit earlier than usual.

Kyoya's POV

He had not had a whole lot of time to reflect about Haruhi's behavior, nor could he research a bit about her grandmother. His father had kept him busy all night with various work pieces that he wanted before the stroke of midnight.

Even at dinner that night, the conversation held a heavy atmosphere, and all they did was talk about business. It seemed as if his father knew what he wanted to think about, so he deliberately would keep the subject to something else.

Though, when Kyoya finally did have the time to do any research, it was after midnight. His thoughts were also on Haruhi's behavior. He began to question himself if he really knew the true Haruhi.

Opening up an internet browser, he quickly typed in one name: Madam Tsuji.

Much to Kyoya's surprise, there was not a single hit on the name. He also could not find anything personal on the woman. This frustrated Kyoya. _She hid all of her personal information, eh? Not many people could truly keep that type of information off the internet or the press._ This was going to become one interesting game to Kyoya, unless Haruhi decided to tell everyone about the deal she really had made with her grandmother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapter releases in one day! I may have some time to work on Chapter 6 today as well! I hope that you all enjoy the story!**

Chapter Five

I had just finished asking my grandmother if I could continue being in the host club. She had stopped for a moment to ponder my question. I decided to tell her the two reasons why I wished to stay in the club. The first reason was due to the debt I still owed while the second reason was that they had all become important friends to me and therefore, they allowed me to also have some fun.

Her grandmother nodded in approval. "Very well dear. You may continue to be in that club. I will leave a blank cheque tomorrow morning on the kitchen table. Take it to erase your debt quickly. Tsuji's never leave a debt uncleared for over a year. Just remember that."

"Yes, grandmother." I said. We both left the area. A sudden wave of fatigue rushed over me as I started the climb up to the third floor of the mansion. Today had been a long day after all. I could not believe that I would remember all my martial arts in one day, nor would I have been able to guess that I would have a whole floor of a mansion to myself. I quickly got ready for bed before the fatigue could drag me into a slumber. Sleep came rather quickly.

The sleeping hours seemed to go by rather quickly. Before I knew it, I was being awoken by someone.

"Haruhi-chan, it is time to get up. What would you like for breakfast today?" Asked the voice.

I was pretty sure it was Annabel who had come to wake me up this morning. Ever since I got to the mansion, she seemed to have taken great care of me. I opened my eyes to a blinding light. Sitting up in bed, I quickly stretched before I gave my reply.

"I think two slices of toast along with some breakfast tea would be great for breakfast. Thank you. I will be down shortly."

"As you wish, Haruhi-chan." Annabel said as she left the room.

Now that I was fully awake, I looked at the clock that was beside my bed. 6:30 AM. I groaned. Why did I have to be up this early? Then, it came to me that I had asked to be woken up at this time. I had neglected my homework last night, so I needed to do that first thing this morning before I went to school.

I knew that it would take me half an hour to complete it, no more than that. I had a quick shower and then proceeded to dress in the male Ouran uniform. I would be paying off my debt today to the club, though I would still remain in the club.

I rushed down to the kitchen to have a quick bite to eat, or rather to take my toast and tea up to my study where I would be quickly doing my homework. However, before I managed to make my way out of the dining room, an envelope caught my eyes. It was addressed to me anyways, so I grabbed that to read in my study as well.

After quickly doing my homework, I finally had some free time before I had to leave for school. So, I decided to open the letter that had been left to me.

_Haruhi,_

_I had to leave town early this morning but I should be back Sunday night. I hope you will forgive your grandmother for having to go away on a business trip on such short notice. In any case, you are going to be having a body guard follow you around today on my orders. The Tsuji name is fairly powerful, so I do not want my heir to be in any danger._

_Another thing, if you wish, you may have your friends over at the mansion. Be sure to tell Annabel, as she is your maid, as well as the head of all the other maids._

_As promised, there is a cheque inside this envelope as well. Use it to pay off your debt, though you can still remain in the club. I will not force you to out yourself as a female just yet._

_See you Sunday night._

_Love,_

_Grandmother._

True to the letter and her grandmother's word, there was a blank cheque in the envelope. Reading the name on the cheque, though, gave her a small jolt of surprise. The name on the cheque was Haruhi Tsuji.

She groaned internally, considering she had never signed her name with the last name before. Perhaps she could do that on her way to school today. With all the rushing around, Haruhi nearly missed the time. I usually was out of my apartment at this time, so I rushed to get to school.

"Annabel, could you do me a few things please and thank you?" I hollered as I was on the second floor.

"What is it that you need?" She replied in an instant, also yelling since she did not know where I was yelling from.

"Can you please call a car to the front door? Also, tell the cook that he may want to make enough food to feed ten people. I am bringing my friends over tonight after school." I called out again as I was halfway down the flight of stairs between the first and second floor.

Annabel agreed to the orders. The pink colored limo was waiting out front by the time I reached and had pulled the door open in a rush. I assumed that this was my personal limo, considering that this was always the one that had to be used. I had a feeling that there was a black colored one as well, though that one would be my grandmother's.

The drive to school went by rather quickly in the morning. The possibility was probably due to the fact that this atmosphere did not have my grandmother's heavy aura. I had been practicing how I wanted to sign my name on the cheque the whole way to the school. I think I got about five different styles, though at long last, I just picked the second style I did.

The driver told me that we were approaching the school, so I quickly stuffed my signatures in my bag before the door opened. He offered me a hand, which I took gracefully as I stepped out of the limo.

I had not been prepared for all the gawking I would receive that morning. Everyone had just seen the pink limo pull up and had thought that the inspector was coming for another surprise visit. However, what they were not expecting was for me to emerge. Whispers flew all day. I was getting tired of it already.

Classes in the morning moved in a blur. Soon, it was time for lunch which I was grateful for in some ways. My body guard had a tough time keeping up with me during the morning, but he would eventually learn the pace. I asked him what he wanted for lunch that day, and he told me to choose something for him. To me, that was not a real answer, but I sighed.

The lady at the lunch counter looked at me quite suspiciously, since I had never come up to the counter before. I mentioned something along the lines that it was not polite to stare at people suspiciously. After that, I then proceed to pull out the paper that my grandmother had gave me the previous night and gave it to her. Her eyese grew wide as she recognized the last name.

"What would you like to eat today, Tsuji-kun? I will serve you whatever you would like today, free of charge to your account." She asked in a really rushed, though a barely audible voice.

I sighed. I hated when people called me Mistress. I replied, "I would like two of the A lunch combo please. Also, please call me Haruhi."

"Yes, Haruhi-kun." The lady replied. Soon after that, my food was served, and I gave my body guard his.

The food was actually pretty good today. This food was not as rich in taste as the stuff I had last night, which was a lot better. I wished I could have ate this sooner.

Apparently, when I had entered without a bento like normal, I had caused a bit of a commotion by walking up to the counter. This commotion had been enough to bring the rest of the hosts to the cafeteria as well.

"Haruhi! What is going on?" Tamaki cried out once he saw me. He started to run towards me, arms outstretched. The others were not that far behind him. They, too, looked surprised that I was eating their delicate food.

Her body guard sensed the danger of the boy running towards Haruhi. He got up and prepared to intercept the boy.

"I know you are only trying to protect me, but leave these guys alone. They won't do me much harm. Also, since my grandmother put you as my guard all weekend, you will have to put up with these idiots anyways tonight." Haruhi quickly told her body guard. He had relaxed and then sat back down.

Kyoya saw that his friend was running towards Haruhi. Another male was in front of her. _A bodyguard?_ He thought. He continued to watch the progress. Tamaki had stopped in his tracks. The body guard had become relaxed and had sat back down to eat his food. Something was not making any sense to him, but for now, he would ignore it.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were not far behind them. They were trying to rush to catch up to stop Tamaki. Not that Haruhi would have any troubles of course. The twins had already entered the cafeteria, and ignored the entire commotion completely.

When they all finally got their food, and had sat down to where Haruhi was, they all stared at her. It was almost as if they were asking her what was going on.

With everyone in the host club staring at her, it was hard to even eat her food. With a sigh, she decided that this was not the place.

"You guys can stop giving me the pleading eyes. You will know more tonight, considering I am inviting you guys to the Tsuji estate as my guests for the weekend. Though, my grandmother did grant me permission first to do so. And, if you guys are wondering about the host club, I can remain in it. Though, I do have a condition to do first."

She turned to Kyoya. "Senpai, do you think that we could talk before we open today?"

Kyoya looked surprised in the fact that Haruhi wanted to talk to him before club. "Yeah, we can talk before club time. What is going to be the subject of the conversation?"

"My debt to the club." Haruhi told him bluntly. When she had said that, everyone nearly choked on their food.

Lunch ended soon after that. The classes went by in a blur, much like the morning did. Instead of heading to the library, which is what she generally did after classes and before club time, she went straight to the third music room.

Everyone had arrived early, it seemed. They probably all wanted to know what Haruhi wanted to talk about that was in relation to her debt. After a couple minutes of being surprised, she started.

"I have received permission from my grandmother to continue being in this club dressed as a boy for the time being. However, my grandmother still had another condition. She wanted me to pay off my debt, which is what I am going to do right now. Kyoya-senpai, how much do I still owe to the club?" I asked as I began pulling out the cheque that had been in my blazer pocket.

I signed it with the style I had decided on the way to school that morning while waiting for Kyoya to answer.

"Haruhi, you still owe 1 million dollars as your debt." Kyoya told me at last. I wrote that number in and then presented him with the money.

"There. My debt is now paid in full. Now, we may begin club time." I gave everyone a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third chapter released today! I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you have not done so already, can you please vote for who you want to end up with Haruhi? There is a poll up on my bio page. I do check the status on a daily basis. Right now, Kyoya, Kaoru and Mori are all in a tied battle. If no one wants to break this, I may have to choose one of those people. Though, I want to see what my reader's want. I will give everyone up until the time that I post chapter NINE to vote for who they want her to end up with. I hope to be posting the next chapter on Tuesday. Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Haruhi, but I do own Haruhi's grandmother and Haruhi's maid, Annabel.**

Chapter Six

As soon as I gave Kyoya-senpai the cheque, it was time to open the doors to the host club. I felt relieved that I could be here, but at the same time, something had been nagging at me the whole time. I tried to figure it out by doing a quick sweeping glance, but there was nothing that could pose a threat to me in the room. I let out a silent sigh. All these small things were starting to bother me when I needed to be focusing.

Rather, it was a good thing that I did not have to host for the first twenty minutes anyways, so I decided to do some wandering around in the club room, topping up everyone's tea and gathering up any used plates in between the different hosting times. At long last, my turn came to host. It served as an excellent distraction for my mind, which was constantly doing mental sweeps around the room.

I laughed and smiled with my customer's, considering that a pretty funny joke had been said. I knew from the start of the day that it would not be long before the one topic I was dreading would be brought up. The topic was about me coming to school in a limo. A pink limo at that too. This topic was brought up with only ten minutes left in club time. When my client asked me that question, all I mentioned to her was,

" Well, to make a long story short, I am now living with my grandmother that I did not know even existed until a few days ago." This statement was only a half truth. Living with her was the truth, while the lie portion was that I had always known my grandmother would come back for us soon. The client was pleased with the response, while I was happy with the answer I gave. I had not told her my new last name, yet. I knew that once I did, things may have gotten ugly fast.

Finally, club time was over for the day. We all escorted the ladies to the door. I asked my body guard to help gather the dishes. He could place them on the trolley that I had. I would only be a few minutes anyways. I, after all, had been smart enough to be doing the dishes as they finished with them.

Everyone looked excited to be coming to the estate now. I just had to make one thing clear to them.

"Hey, everyone, are we all ready to come to where I am going to be living? Oh, once again, you do not have to worry about my grandmother being there. I am going to guess that she is allowing me some free reign this weekend by allowing you guys to come over. Also, you guys are going to be spending the entire weekend with me, so you should feel proud for a change." I told the group.

I could tell they all felt proud to be coming over after I had only been there not even a day. However, after a second of silence from when I spoke, everyone else seemed to exclaim one thing: "But, Haruhi, what about all our clothes?" Well, Tamaki's voice was the loudest of them all.

"Well, in between each of my morning classes today, I phoned each of your houses and asked your parents to pack some of your clothes for the weekend. My maid should have made it everywhere already, since I phoned her this afternoon. Oopsies, we better get going. I told the chef that we would be there by six. Oh well." I responded swiftly.

The pink limo had been pulled up front, and I ensured that everyone was inside first. I quickly told the driver to go a bit more than the cruising limit today, as I wanted to be home just a bit quicker. He nodded as I stepped back to let the body guard sit in the front seat before climbing into the back portion.

Everyone was excited, yet they were nervous. The air in the limo nearly matched that of my grandmother's aura. With a sigh, I was going to try and enlighten the mood in the limo when Mori spoke.

"Haruhi, you do not have to try to make us feel better."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. Though, this atmosphere reminds me of yesterday's trip to the estate with grandmother's. It was just so heavy." Haruhi replied to her silent senior.

It was at that point in time that the limo stopped anyways. They were finally at the estate. The driver got out and opened each side of the limo so that everyone could climb out. The group stared at the mansion in awe.

"May want to quit staring about the outside. I did the exact same thing yesterday. But, we really need to get going. Supper is in three minutes and I have yet to change into something else other than my uniform." Haruhi told the group as she started up the stairs to the mansion.

_Looks like I am already in a habit of needing to change once I get inside this place._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Annabel-chan, I am home." Haruhi decided to holler. Though, no sooner had she said those words, the maid appeared beside her.

"Good evening Haruhi-chan. Chef was running a bit late for making supper, so he asked me to sincerely apologize to the mistress." Annabel told Haruhi.

"Chef is actually lucky that I was also running late. But, how late is supper going to be, or do you not know?" Haruhi questioned the maid.

"Sorry, but I do not know. If you would like, I could go ask him?" Came the response.

"That would be very much appreciated. I am going up to my floor now with my friends. I just need to change my clothes and drop my books off in my study. From there, I will just be relaxing on the main floor. When you come to give me the response, could you please bring up some tea for everyone?" Haruhi ended up asking the maid.

With a swift nod to the mistress, the maid left to head towards the kitchen for both the tea and the chef's answer. That left the hosts and Haruhi in the main lobby.

"Now, who would like to accompany me up to my floor? It's about as much of this place as I can remember so far, though I was also just shown these basics yesterday." Haruhi asked the group. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, though they were also in shock since she said her floor. Two flights of stairs later, and the ever so excited hosts still following her, they arrived at the third floor.

"Well, this is my floor. I am going to get rid of my bag into my study first before I come out to figure out what I want to wear."

They all watched as Haruhi disappeared through the door on the farthest left, but a minute later came out through the one beside it holding her hair brush, muttering to herself about forgetting to put her brush back in her bathroom. She went through a different door to the right of the one she had just came out of.

Finally coming out of that room, she heaved a sigh as she stopped before the last door. She would need to have the Hitachiin's fashion sense to fill this thing. So, she decided to call them over.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, could you come here for a moment please?"

The twins looked at her in surprise. Well, the whole group of hosts seemed to be in awe just at her floor but they ended up following the twins as well.

"What do you need us for, Haruhi?" Asked Kaoru, uncertainly.

"I will need your fashion expertise on dresses. Actually, I should just put it bluntly that I need a lot of dresses apparently. Enough to fit in this space." As soon as she had mentioned the word space, she had opened the door to her walk in closet. Everyone gasped in surprise as to how big the room really was.

"Oh, and one more thing Hikaru and Kaoru. Here are the specifications as to the styles I need. Courtesy of my grandmother." The twins had nodded their approval, and would get to work once they got home Sunday night.

Haruhi, however, looked through her closet for something comfier to wear such as sweats and a t-shirt, but all that she had in her closet were dresses. With a sigh, she found a black strapless dress with an empire waist. It went down to her knees. These dresses seemed more like cocktail dresses to Haruhi, but they were what her grandmother would want her to wear, whether she was there or not.

She found a pair of black wedged shoes that matched the dress beautifully, though there had been sleek black kitten heels there as well. Once she had her ensemble picked out, she ducked into the bathroom once more in order to change.

Few minutes later, she was ready and headed out to where everyone had decided to make themselves comfortable. However, she was intercepted by the maid who had just came up the stairs. "Haruhi-chan, chef says that dinner is ready. Would you still like your tea up here or would you like it with your dinner?"

"We can come down there, Annabel. Also, I should give you my cell number so that you can call me on that instead of coming up and down these trecherous stairs three times a day just for me." With that, she proceeded to give the number to her maid, who smiled in appreciation. The maid thought that the young mistress was kind, however it was her duty as a maid to go wherever her mistress was.

The group went down to the kitchen behind Annabel. A pleasant aroma filled the air as dinner began being served once the group had entered. Haruhi realized that she had forgot to tell the chef to make a cake too. She hoped to catch him in time.

"Annabel, would you mind seating my guests. I forgot to tell you to tell the chef one important detail. But, that was my fault so I probably should tell him myself. I won't take more than three minutes."

Again, the maid nodded as she served the guests, wondering what it was that her mistress had forgot to mention.

Rushing inside the kitchen, she spotted the chef. "Chef-san, I forgot to ask you something. Would you mind making a dozen cakes for tonight before you leave? They can be anything you want to make, as long as they are sweet. It's just that Haninozuka-san is over and he loves his cakes. Thanks!" Haruhi ran off as soon as the chef nodded that he could do that.

The meal was, once again, superb. It had been another varied dishes for each of the five courses. Haruhi was, once again, full after the fourth course. She would have to limit that chef down to two dishes per course next time she knew her grandmother was not going to be home.

Haruhi glanced at her guests. They had not expected this much food either, apparently. Dinner had taken a full forty-five minutes. The chef brought out one of the cakes he had made and decorated. I thanked him with a smile as he turned to head back towards the kitchen.

Honey looked at the cake longingly, but knew that he was too full to even eat more. Everyone in the group got up and stretched a bit. Haruhi did too, before she realized that she wanted to do some sparring.

"Honey-senpai, would you like to come to the dojo to do some light sparring with me? I haven't done that in so long!" Haruhi asked her senior.

Honey was delighted that he had been asked. He happily agreed. Haruhi told the others that they could come watch as well. Heading out the french doors just off of the dining area, there was a sidewalk that would lead them to the dojo.

A vision came to Haruhi at that point. Her grandmother always set traps to test her skills. Since hardly anyone had used the path to the dojo in awhile, her grandmother had set a trap there. Though, that was the day before Haruhi quit practicing her martial arts as well. The trap sort of got forgotten about over time, but it was still there. Haruhi snapped back to attention.

"Wait here, everyone." Haruhi gave them all a warning tone. Something like this was completely unfamiliar to them. Well, to everyone but Honey and Mori that is. They remembered how much her grandmother loved her playful traps. Haruhi would often have a time limit, a voice would count it down, to reach the intended goal line and then deactivate the trap so that the other two could cross.

"But, I thought you said we could come with you, Haruhi. Why are you telling us to wait here now?" Tamaki cried, as he pushed his way up to the front of the group, which nearly caused Haruhi to lose her own balance.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan knows what is lying in wait for her here. This is something only she can do anyways." Honey told Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai is correct. There is something lying in wait for me here. This whole section from just a half a pace in front of me all the way to the dojo has various traps to test my skills. On top of that, -" Haruhi never had the chance to finish since something had just dropped at the starting line of the trap.

A voice started a ninety-second count down. Haruhi silently cursed, but began running, jumping, flipping, the works basically through the whole obstacle course that had not been used in so long. She made it with only two seconds to spare. The task was a bit harder than she remembered, but she managed to disarm the system. Sighing a breath of relief, she returned back down to where her friends were still standing.

She wanted to find out badly what it was that had set off the trap in the first place. She got to where she had been standing, when she noticed a small object, somewhat glinting some light off of it.

**Yes, I did leave you all with a bit of a cliffhanger! Anywho, thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing the work! It really means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out tomorrow! Also, thank you for those who are reading and reviewing! Also, if you have some time, please vote on the poll on my bio page. You have up until the end of the week to do so!**

Chapter Seven

I reached the shiny object that had forced me to act quickly, rather than trying to remember what all the traps were at the time. It turns out that it was a dime of all things. I knew that I had not had one on me all day so it could not possibly be mine. I wanted to know who had a dime on them earlier, but I also did not want to know. I let out a sigh and then returned back to face the group.

"Well, everything has been deactivated. Shall we continue on to the dojo?" I asked the group curiously.

"Yay! Let's go to the dojo!" Honey said, excitedly. He was the most excited to be entering the dojo. It had been far too long since he had last sparred with Haruhi. His cousin probably felt the same way as well.

Upon entering the dojo, the group found Annabel inside already. "It has been awhile since you have been here Haruhi-chan, Haninozuka-san. I will lead our guest to their change room. I trust that you remember where your change room was?" Annabel asked.

"No worries Annabel. I somewhat remember where my room was. Thank you." I replied with a nervous smile placed on my face. To be honest, I could not remember where my room was, so I was going on pure instinct.

Annabel lead Honey in one direction, so I assumed that I would have to go the opposite direction. As I walked through the halls to find my room, I spotted a few pictures. I remembered some of those times, at the very least. Some of the pictures were with my grandmother or mother, however one picture really caught my eye. It was me with two younger looking boys. I was just thinking that they looked like a younger Honey and Mori before I realized that is who I really was looking at.

I gave a small smile to myself. How could I have been such an idiot not to remember my past, and the encounter with my two senpais? Though, I also remembered that forgetting everything of the rich life in order to focus on living as a commoner had been within the agreement I had made with my grandmother.

I hurried to the third room, considering that it had my name on it and everything. I quickly got into my karate gi and did some light stretches. It felt good to be sparring once again. Before leaving though, a binder sitting on a desk caught my eye.

Being as curious as ever, I looked to the last dated entry. _August 22, 1994._ That was three days before Haruhi had quit practicing martial arts, or rather the few days before the accident. Haruhi quickly read what the entry was about. From the sounds of things, she had won against Mori-senpai making the score 7-6 in her favour, battle wise. She smiled. Next time, she would have to spar with him.

Her curiousity continued to ebb at her for the score with Honey-senpai, so she flipped her page. Glancing over, Honey won that round, and so she now trailed him 9-7. Hopefully, this round would be better.

Snapping out of her delusional sense of peace, she headed towards the sparring room. She had taken much longer than anticipated, so she did some light jogging. Honey-senpai was already there.

"Sorry for making you wait, Honey-senpai." Haruhi managed to say in between trying to recatch her breath.

"No worries, Haru-chan. You were looking at the pictures and at your battle log, weren't you? You always did that for every one you sparred with, Takashi and I included." Her senior stated excitedly, yet with a smile on his face.

Haruhi was shocked at first that her senior remembered her old habits. However, her shocked expression wore off slowly, and a smile appeared. "You caught me. I'm sorry for having forgot about most of my past, but it was my grandmother's order." Haruhi started to say, but the two got into position and bowed to each other real quick so that the sparring could start already. She could talk during the fight.

They started off with punches, kicks and blocks. In other words, the basic motions before they started to move quicker, and started to become more advanced. "Four days after my mother passed away from that accident, my grandmother approached me. She said that I had to forget everything about being rich and a potential heir to the company. I had to learn to be a commoner. It took me two weeks worth of lessons, but finally I thought I could manage. Of course, she had one of her men, Ranka, who you all know as my father, take care of me from that time on.

The rest of the deal was that if I could be a commoner for five years, she would come to get me at some point during that year. I had forgot even that end of the agreement though I also was not counting the years. So when she showed up two weeks ago at my apartment, I was equally surprised. But, at last, I think that I am finally at the place I can call home."

Haruhi had finished her speech at the same time as the two had finished sparring. Today, she felt, would be a draw.

"Haruhi-chan, what is the verdict on today's battle?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I think that the verdict is a draw today. So, that makes the score 9 wins, 7 losses and now one draw in your favour, Honey-senpai." Haruhi responded. Honey looked happy.

The two wrapped up their end of sparring bows, but before Honey could get changed, Haruhi stopped him. "Honey-senpai, if you wanted to just grab your clothes, we can take the karate gis inside to get washed. I have a shower up on my floor that you could also use."

"That would be great, Haru-chan! I will be right back!" The small boy dashed off to room he had changed in to grab his clothes.

Haruhi said the same thing, and also jogged off to get her clothes. Though, she also grabbed her binder off of the desk so that she could fill in everything she had done. Moments later, both of them returned with a bundle of clothes under their arms.

"Impressive. I never knew you were that advanced, Haruhi. But, if you knew that much martial arts, why did you not remember any of it last year at the beach?" This time, it was Kyoya who had spoke.

"Kyoya-senpai, I only remembered half of my past when I saw my grandmother a few weeks ago. I guess it was probably due to me taking my end of her offer seriously by forgetting my past, though she reminded me of it when she visited." Haruhi told Kyoya.

Haruhi led the way back to the mansion in a happy mood. One that no one has ever seen her in before. Everyone began to wonder silently if she had overexerted herself during sparring. However, no one really wanted to ask that question. The journey was walked in silence, except for Haruhi's happy humming.

Upon entering the house, a knife was thrown at Haruhi, who caught it with her fingers before it could be jammed into the wall.

"Annabel, you need to stop setting up the traps." Haruhi complained.

"Sorry about that Haruhi-chan. It was the Madam's orders that no matter where you went or who your company was, I had to set the traps to get you back in shape. And, speaking of the Madam, she called while you had been in the dojo. Here is your message." Annabel said, passing her the piece of paper.

Haruhi quickly read the note.

_Haruhi,_

_Will be staying at fourth mansion (Bahamas) for the week before I circulate to the other five. You are also the new head of the third mansion in Japan. When you have a spare moment, go into study on first level. There is a folder on the desk for you to read. Also, don't give your maid too hard of a time about the traps. My orders. Love you._

_Grandmother._

"I wished she would have gave this news to me in person," Haruhi grumbled.

"Haruhi, what is –" Hikaru started to say.

"- This news you are talking about?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, according to my grandmother, she going to be in the Bahamas for the rest of the week. Staying at the mansion there apparently. And, I guess as of today, I am the head of the house here." Haruhi summarized.

"Head of this mansion? Fourth Mansion?" Honey asked, surprised.

"I guess I am for this one. And, according to this note, this is the third mansion." Haruhi answered.

_She has eight freaking mansions. I wonder how she is able to manage all of them. _Haruhi thought to herself before turning to ask Annabel, "Do you know where the study is on the first floor? I was never shown there yet."

"Yes, I do. Right this way please." The group followed the lady. Haruhi recognized where her and her grandmother had sat the previous night after dinner. Going down the hall past that area was where the first study was.

Haruhi opened the door and turned on the lights. Precisely where her grandmother said, a folder sat. Haruhi grabbed the folder off the desk. There was a sticky note on the folder as well. It told her to go into the middle drawer of the desk.

Haruhi looked at the drawer, but it had a combination lock on it. She groaned. Reading the note more, it said that she should remember the combination soon. Haruhi did not understand this at all, though the numbers seemed to float through her head after two seconds of not thinking about it. Combination out of the way at last, she opened the drawer. More file folders. She grabbed those as well and headed away from the desk.

"Sorry for the wait everyone. Apparently my grandmother does not care if I have these with company here, but for now, I will not be working on them while you are all here. I guess I should be showing everyone to their rooms now, but you can always come up to my room afterwards. Annabel, which guest rooms are being used?" Haruhi told her group, though the last part was to the maid.

"Your guests are staying in the rooms on the second floor facing the landing." Came the reply.

_Guess I was wrong again about what was on the second floor._ Haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi led her entourage back the way they had came, and even up to the second staircase to where everyone was sleeping. Each person took a room, though they came out a second later with bags. They did not correspond with the person at all. Kyoya had Tamaki's bag, The Twins had Honey's bag, Mori had one of the Twins' bag while Tamaki had the other. Honey had Kyoya's bag. It was a funny site to watch, but eventually they all got their correct bags and went back to get ready for bed that night.

Honey was the first to emerge, though he still was not ready for bed. He asked Haruhi if he could still use her shower after their sparring match, in which Haruhi happily obliged. She had promised him that after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter release! I'm hoping to release the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

Chapter Eight

Haruhi had slept soundly that night. However, when she awoke, she felt sore from the sparring the night before, though she also felt sticky. She had failed to shower after Honey had finished. After all, it had been late when they finally reached Haruhi's room. The other hosts had decided to just stay in their rooms for the rest of the night.

Turning over onto her right side, Haruhi looked at her alarm clock. 7:00 AM. Haruhi groaned. She had woken up early. Rather than going back to bed, Haruhi decided to get up. She decided to review the files that her grandmother had told her to retrieve the night before. However, she set her alarm clock for 8:30 AM. That should give her time to get herself ready for the outing to the mall.

When she finally sat down at her desk, she grabbed the first file folder. Opening it, a look of disgust and horror spread across her face. It was a list of balls, or rather different events, that she would be forced to attend over the next couple of weeks. The dates were listed in order. Accompanying the dates were the company names, times, as well as locations. Each company also had an escort prepared for her.

The first event was tonight, located at the Ootori mansion at 7:00 PM. It appeared as if Kyoya was going to be her escort tonight. The next event would be tomorrow night at the Suoh mansion. They had to be there by 5:00PM for a dinner, though the actual event did not start until 6:30PM. Tamaki was scheduled to be her escort then. Two separate events at the Hitachiin mansion, and on different days though the times were the same, had each of the twins as her escort.

Basically, all the events were at the rest of the hosts' mansions. Nested at the very bottom of the list of events was an unexplained event using the Tsuji name. The time and date had been clarified, though the location and her escort had not been. _I wonder where they are hosting this event, if they had not clarified it yet?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

The second folder contained an agreement between her grandmother and Yoshio Ootori. Haruhi had some difficulties deciphering the terms of the agreement. Haruhi continued to go through the rest of the file folders, though each one contained the same style of agreement as the first one. The only difference was that the company name and the person making the agreement had changed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Haruhi's alarm clock started to alert her that it was in fact 8:30AM already. She quickly got up and dashed into her room to turn the noise maker off. She was glad her study had an adjoining door, especially in this case. Once her alarm clock was off, she headed off to have a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Haruhi was out and standing in front of her closet yet again. This was her newest obstacle. She did not have normal outing clothes. She was not about to wear a dress to the mall. She really did not want to have to wear her school uniform either. Those, however, were her only two choices until they got to the mall.

Sighing, Haruhi chose a dress that was short in length and wedged shoes. She would pick out some nice pants and a shirt just to go out in when she reached the mall. She also would make sure to hide these clothes from her grandmother too. She could only imagine what she would say anyways. "Those clothes are for poor people. Ladies like yourself need to be in dresses everywhere you go."

Haruhi remembered those lines as she had been lectured once in her younger years anyways. Finally, Haruhi found that she was ready. She headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She had not realized that she was actually fairly hungry already. Upon entering the dining room on her way to the kitchen, Haruhi stopped.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Everyone had shouted in unison.

"Good morning everyone. Did everyone sleep well last night?" She asked. Personally, she was surprised to see Kyoya already up so early. Everyone nodded in agreement that they had, in fact, slept well. After that, she quickly ran to get some toast and get some tea prepared. Everyone else had already ate, which surprised her.

"By the way, Haruhi, what is on the agenda for today?" Kyoya asked once Haruhi had returned. He shifted his glasses.

"Well, for the day, I was thinking we could all go to the department store that was nearby. I know you guys are used to going there, so I was hoping you guys could show me the inside of one. I need to do some clothes shopping anyways, both for another dress and then for some shirts and pants. My grandmother decided to only bring my dresses here. Then, we need to make sure that we are back here by at least supper time. I need to figure out what I want to wear tonight yet." Haruhi replied.

"Yes, we can help you out by going shopping. " Hikaru said.

"What's tonight though?" Kaoru finished.

"There's an event at the Ootori mansion. I had forgot about that, personally, until 7:00 this morning when my father phoned to remind me. However, everyone is invited." Kyoya responded.

"Mm. My grandmother seemed to set an event up with each of your parents actually. Events that would span for the rest of the month. Plus, it seems as if I will be attending in her place. Or, at least, that is what it appears to me." Haruhi said.

"Really? That is so cool! Isn't it Takashi?" Mori nodded. Honey was already excited for the event tonight.

"I am just going to run up to my room again real quick to grab my handbag. Would everyone be ready to go by then?" Haruhi asked.

Once again, everyone nodded. Haruhi ran as quickly as she could in her attire up to her room. She knew that she had left her credit card her grandmother had gave her in her school bag. She found that rather easily. Next, going through her closet, she found her matching clutch bag for her dress. She slipped the card inside the clutch bag, and then proceeded to head back to the first floor. Before leaving her floor, she called for a car to meet them out front.

Everyone had decided to wait by the front doors. Haruhi met them there. The car would be waiting for them. Everyone was dressed in ordinary clothes, yet Haruhi had forced herself to wear a dress. It felt uncomfortable to her to be dressed so lavishly.

The ride was short, since the Tsuji estate was only ten minutes away. Haruhi's eyes really shone, yet her jaw dropped when she looked at the outside of the store. It was just so TALL. There were probably at least three, maybe four, floors to this department store. Haruhi had to regain her senses though.

The first floor consisted of having all the clothing stores. She went into each one. The first store did not really suit anyone's tastes. The second store had some nicer clothes. Various tops and pants. Haruhi tried on a few of the outfits. She liked a few of her outfits, as did the rest of the group. She picked out a few pairs of embroidered denim, both in blue and black. Her tops were a bit trickier, though there were a couple that she thought were cute. A plain white button up top and a black top with rose petals adorning it were two of the tops that she had chose. After paying, the group left the store.

Over the course of the entire time we were there, we were at some store on the third floor with the shoes and hand bags section, when there was the sound of foot steps. I just hoped that they were another customer to the store and would continue on with their shopping and leave us alone.

"Well, well. If you would look who it is." The voice sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

**My apologies everyone for not updating sooner! I ended up being busy Wednesday, and I had to work Thursday night. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, chapter 10 won't be released until either Monday or Tuesday.**

Chapter Nine

Haruhi had been trying on a pair of new heels that could possibl match the dress that she had bought a short time ago when she heard the sneering voice. This had caused her to momentarily freeze. She knew who it was without turning around. However, Haruhi wanted to confirm that her suspicions were, in fact, correct. Haruhi quickly finished buckling the other heel on, then rose slowly while turning to face the new person.

Standing in front of her was none other than Eclaire Tonnere. She had been correct in assuming who had been behind her. Haruhi did not really want to talk to Eclaire, but thought that it would probably just be best if she did. The sooner she got away from Eclaire, the better.

"Hello there Eclaire. Fancy meeting you here." Haruhi replied in her natural host way, complete with a smile.

While Haruhi had been trying on her new shoes, everyone had noticed someone approaching. They all knew it was Eclaire before long. Between Kyoya and Tamaki, they both tried to give Eclaire a silent warning with their eyes not to do anything. However, none of their warning glances were received by the girl.

Kyoya sighed. At least he had tried to give Eclaire a warning, albeit if it was a look. If Eclaire dared Haruhi enough to make her mad, she probably could use martial arts. Kyoya decided to leave the issue of Eclaire alone, as he also wanted to see how Haruhi would react.

"Well, it really is a coincidence that I came here, _commoner_. I am surprised to see you in a place like this even. Did you happen to get lost going down to one of your commoner's mall, or are you somehow bribing these guys to buy everything for you?" Once again, Eclaire had sneered at her former upbringing.

However, before Haruhi could respond, her body guard rushed up to her, considering he was the one taking her bags down to her waiting limo after she was finished at each floor. "Mistress! Please forgive me for not alerting you sooner! I had noticed Ms. Tonnere coming in after you were on your way to the third floor." He had sank to the ground, kneeling with his left hand crossed over to his right.

Haruhi took a deep breath in. Then attempting to hold back greatly, which had never been in Haruhi's interests in the past, sent a sharp karate chop to the man's head. "Geez. How many times do I have to say that no matter what my grandmother says, you can just call me Haruhi-chan. This madam and mistress stuff is driving me up the wall. Maybe I should call a household meeting tomorrow afternoon to tell everyone that." Haruhi had lashed out the first half of her speech, though she had really calmed herself down enough to mumble the last portion.

"Please forgive me, Haruhi-chan." He tried again. It was better, since Haruhi smiled.

"No worries." Haruhi then turned to a shocked looking Eclaire. "I am no longer just a mere _commoner_ as you still like to say I am. To be honest, I was only living as a commoner as part of my grandmother's orders. Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I think these are the perfect pair! "

Haruhi walked past Eclaire with her purchase. Eclaire, in all honesty, was peeved. _How dare she treat me like that! Then again, I wonder who her grandmother is?_

~Time and Scene Skip..6:35pm, Ootori mansion.~

"Good evening Madam, Sir. I welcome you to my humble house. After you have met the rest of my family, please feel free to make your way inside to where the rest of the party is." Yoshio spoke to a couple who had just arrived.

Yoshio was in a regular suit, which consisted of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a black tie, with a black blazer. Beside him were his sons, dressed in similar fashions though their acts were completely different. Yuuichi had a fake smile plastered to his face. He did not want to be a part of this event, though they were celebrating one of their medical clinic's successes for a business merge. Akito was really excited for the event to start in general. Kyoya, on the other hand, seemed the same as ever. He greeted the clients by "sir" or "madam", as he had been told to do. Beside him, was his sister Fuyumi. She had decided to sport an elegant crème colored cocktail dress. She was complete with the same colored heels, which must have been at least two inches high along with an off white clutch bag. Her hair had been done up in a bun.

Haruhi was relieved when her limo pulled up to the mansion and she still had some time to spare. She had been worried all day about being late. So, she insisted that they leave their mansion at 6:05pm, since there was a 15 minute drive to the Ootori's. However, Haruhi still had to wait. Everyone must have had the same idea to come early. A long line of limos stretched out ahead of her, dropping off their charges at the stairs of the doors after gaining admission through the gates first.

Haruhi sighed. Her patience would be worn thin, but she was also excited and nervous. This was the first official party she had been selected to go to within the elite families. Not that she ever got to go to parties with the Host Club before then.

Haruhi's limo lurched forward a bit. They had reached the gates. The guard who was taking attendance asked, "Name?"

Her driver responded, "Tsuji, Haruhi."

The guard looked at the list, checked off the Tsuji name before motioning them to go in. Apparently, Haruhi had been holding her breath at the gates. She let the breath out when they were at the front doors. Gaining her nerves once again, she stepped out of her limo and walked up the stairs.

Yoshio looked surprised, Haruhi noted to herself before stopping herself in front of him.

"Good evening Ootori-sama. I'm Haruhi Tsuji. It is a great honor to be invited to your party tonight." Haruhi said with a bow.

"Pleasure is mine, Tsuji-sama. Please feel free to meet the rest of my family before going inside. Perhaps, my dear boy Kyoya can escort you tonight?" Yoshio replied.

"I will most gracefully accept the escort. Thank you Ootori-samas." Haruhi said as one by one she gave her hellos to each of the family members. In her inner mind, she was twitching. She hated all this really formal speech stuff.

"Well, shall we go in, my lady?" Kyoya asked, breaking Haruhi's inner twitching.

"Yes, she shall, Kyoya-kun." Haruhi replied.

However, once they were out of ear shot of the rest of his family, Kyoya started to feel a bit more relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story! Real life things added up quite suddenly. But, here it is! The tenth chapter! As always, I wish to thank those who have placed it on their story alerts, as well as who have reviewed it! I am willing to take suggestions for scenes. All you need to do is put them in your reviews. Or, you can PM me your ideas if you do not wish others to see what you have wrote. I am not sure when I will be putting up the next chapter, though I hope it will be either Saturday or later next week.**

Chapter Ten

Kyoya escorted Haruhi around, introducing her to many other influential customers. Everyone would be shocked at first that Madam Tsuji had a granddaughter, though eventually, they relaxed around Haruhi as well, considering that she was always smiling.

At some point during their introductions, the rest of the host club had arrived. Tamaki looked at Haruhi in shock, considering that she was wearing a dress. Though, he did snap out of it and tried to give Haruhi a hug, which she had declined. The twins were bickering to each other, as usual. Honey and Mori were also there, though Honey was more so trying to find out if there was cake. Mori was being silent as normal. It was about 8pm when Haruhi noticed one more late comer to the party. It was none other than her grandmother. She quickly excused herself from her friends excluding Kyoya, since the both of them had noticed the lady entering. Both walked over to greet her.

"Good evening Madam Tsuji. Thank you for coming tonight." Kyoya said in a bow.

"Good evening grandmother. When did you get back into Japan?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Good evening Ootori-san. I am terribly sorry that I am late. I see that your father has tasked you with escorting my granddaughter around tonight. I must commend him his congratulations on his newest medical clinic." Her grandmother told Kyoya before turning to Haruhi and said, "Haruhi, I just got back into Japan about three quarters of an hour ago. I will be in town until Monday morning before I leave again. I thought that I should teach you some of my work while I was here tomorrow. Now, have you met any of the other people in this room?"

Haruhi had a shocked look to her face for the first portion of what her grandmother had said. She was not expecting to be learning about her grandmother's work so soon. But, then again, most of the people around her had been learning their parent's trade since they were in elementary school. Then, with her brain quickly catching up with the conversation, Haruhi replied, "I have met a few of the people here, though we stopped partially way through, since the rest of my friends as well as you, showed up."

"Ah, I probably should come along and introduce you to some more people. I am pretty sure Ootori-san knows them as well, no?" Her grandmother gave Kyoya a smile that could match one of his shadow king smiles in terms of rivalry.

Haruhi did a mental sigh. This was going to be an even longer night. Her grandmother never introduced her to more than one family at a time on each side. Haruhi ended up going from one end of the room, to the opposite side and back to the side they had just been on. It got tiring for Haruhi, but also the room was feeling quite warm after twenty minutes of going back and forth.

The weather was quite nice, Haruhi thought as she stood for a moment on the Ootori's balcony. She needed the fresh air if she was going to even try and remember these people. Ten full minutes had elapsed from when Haruhi left, so she thought that it would be wise for her to return. One other person was also entering into the main room from the front doors as she was coming in from off the balcony.

Once again, Haruhi nearly balked at the newest latecomer for it was Eclaire. Attempting to quickly calm her nerves, Haruhi looked away from the newcomer and began searching for her grandmother at once more to learn more about these people. A few short minutes later, she noticed her grandmother coming her way with Eclaire. Apparently, her grandmother had spotted both of the two ladies coming in. She had swiftly entranced Eclaire into meeting her granddaughter, though the two had met many times already.

"Haruhi, I recognized this young lady coming in from the front doors, and I just had to bring her over here to meet you! Although I am old in years, I still love to show off my beautiful granddaughter now that I finally have her back."

Her grandmother was about to continue on to say who she was, but Haruhi was staring at Eclaire while Eclaire was staring at Haruhi. "Eclaire Tonnere. What a pleasant surprise to see you here tonight." Haruhi said that to the lady standing across from her with pure sarcasm.

"Likewise, _Fujioka_." Eclaire sneered the last word.

Haruhi's grandmother looked to the two in amazement that they already knew each other. "You two know each other? Also, Haruhi, why is she using your fake last name?"

"Grandmother, it is a very long story in which I could tell you tomorrow at home if you would like. But, yes, we do already know each other. We became acquainted, if you can say that, last year during the Ouran fair." Haruhi quickly tried to shake the need to having to explain to her grandmother about her's and Eclaire's eternal rivalry battle.

Though, she was in luck, since there was a slight distraction as a certain king's yell had been heard from the opposite end of the room.

"But, Mommy, can't you make those shady twins stop? Also, why isn't our daughter back here yet! After all, we need to be spending quality family time together."

The evil shadow lord started to make his appearance as well.

"Twins, you may want to remember where you are. As for you, daddy, Haruhi needed some time outdoors, though it seems as if her grandmother has caught her again and is introducing her to a new guest."

"But, senpai, we enjoy taunting Tono. Then again, our toy has been gone far too long." Both twins responded in a loud voice, yet in unison.

Haruhi groaned at the three idiots. They were making too much of a fuss. Once again, she excused herself from her grandmother's company and walked towards the idiots she called her friends.

When she was within earshot of them, she started to hiss at them. "Do you three not know how embarrassing that is? Every head turned to look at you. My grandmother even looked more horrified at the statements made by Tamaki and the twins. Then again, this was a decent distraction from the person my grandmother would love for –"

Haruhi never got the chance to finish what she wanted to say, since her grandmother had decided to bring Eclaire over to the group.

"As I was saying, dear, these men with my granddaughter are simply stunning, are they not?" Her grandmother was praising them highly.

"Haruhi, you know that was rude, even if you did excuse yourself. At least you should introduce your friends to this respectable guest." Her grandmother was not too pleased with her, it seems.

"I do not see the need for that grandmother. If you had been paying attention earlier, I told you that the two of us became acquainted at Ouran. These are my friends from said school." What Haruhi did not tell her grandmother but rather thought was how none of the other hosts probably did not like Eclaire either. Especially after what she tried to do last year.

It was this time that the clock had finally struck 11pm. Haruhi was growing tired, and a few people from earlier had decided to leave. Haruhi herself was wishing to go home soon. She had been standing on her feet since 7pm that night, so four hours. The heels she was wearing had been aching her feet for the past two hours. Haruhi was doing all she could just to even stifle her yawns and stay awake at this point.

~Time lapse: 2AM, Ootori mansion.~

Haruhi had been kept busy for the next two hours after the incident with Eclaire, who had left only an hour after she had came. She had been ensnared in the old woman's demonic ways, that it was hard to escape it.

Half an hour after Eclaire had left, her grandmother gave her strict orders to stay at the Ootori mansion to help clean up a bit. Why, Haruhi did not know. But, two hours later, Haruhi finally had everything down for the family. She called for her car to come pick her up. Once it had arrived, she bade the Ootori family good night, as she headed for her place.

Upon reaching her home, she was so exhausted and tired that she was not entirely alert. Traps had been set up the whole way up the stairs to her room, and she had been hit with every single one. Haruhi did not care. She wanted out of her dress. Out of her shoes. And to get a decent night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. ****New chapter released! I hope that everyone likes it! This chapter had been fun to write. We get an insight finally on those vague termed files Haruhi had to read over.**

Chapter Eleven

Haruhi finally arrived in her bedroom. She was so tempted to have a shower at this odd hour, but she just could not force herself to get back up off of her bed that she had just finished collapsing onto. Another note nagged at her mind, considering the warning her grandmother had gave her earlier in the evening about the need to learn the trade.

She just felt like she had fallen asleep when she was being abruptly awoken. Haruhi was not in a pleasant mood, and the demon aura within her slowly started to show, yet it was also being kept tame in case it was someone she knew well. Opening one eye wearily, Haruhi noticed that it was her grandmother.

"Time to get up child! And, keep that awful demonic presence at bay! You have lots to learn if you are going to be the heir. I will expect you down in the kitchen in one hour in decent attire. Clean yourself up. Oh, and when you come down, make sure you have your school bags as well as those files I had you review a couple days ago. I am going to explain those, since you probably did not understand them one bit." Her grandmother's tone was rather icy for this time of day.

Either way, Haruhi groaned but got up none the less. She stole a glance to her alarm clock for the time. Six AM. _Why does it have to be this bloody early. I just got to bed four hours ago, and she is making me go through this today?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will be down shortly." Haruhi replied. She had been stifling a yawn, which she released the moment she knew her obaa-san was out of ear shot. Quickly having water pour over her, cleansing the cuts she had received the night before and then bandaging herself up were only quick tasks. Meanwhile, Haruhi was having a mental battle.

She did not know whether or not she wanted to be in the commoner style of clothing or if she would rather be in a dress, which was always prefered. Though, who knows how long she would actually be in those clothes as well. _Gah! This is ridiculous! I need to really make up my mind soon! Obaa-san is expecting me soon! _In the end, Haruhi wore a simple dress that clung to her. It was decent, though nothing really extravagant either. Haruhi chose to go in plain white ballerina style flats.

She grabbed her books and the folders from her study before flying down the stairs in a rush to get to the kitchen on time. She greeted her obaa-san, dashed into the kitchen for some toast and coffee before returning with everything.

"First, I need to let you know about the family's companies. You are not only inheriting one company, but several actually. There is the business I opened up just for you a couple years ago, though no one really knows I have been running it in your stead. You should make an appearance there this afternoon."

"Obaa-san, I hate to interrupt for a moment, but you just said _several_ companies. Just how many is that _several_? And, you started up a company for me? What does that all entail?" Haruhi asked, curiously.

"By _several_, I actually mean that you have five companies that you are inheriting. For your company, you are running a restaurant/hotel named Tanuki Inn. In other words, you are in the food and hospitality field. Your hotel and restaurant began being built two years ago, your staff was also hired. Though, we just need to have an official Grand Opening for it. Perhaps that could be where we have your ball? Next, are the two companies your mother and father were each the president to. Your mother's is a law firm, though I never really found out the name of it. For her's, a few months prior to her accident in which she had passed on from, we had written an agreement out that stated I would simply advise the company until you were completely ready to run it if something were to happen to her. This is the perfect opportunity for you to learn about the world of law while you are still in school, since I know that this is the dream you have had for awhile.

Your father left you a journalism company. So, yes, you are part of the media as well, if you so wish. Like with your mother, he wrote a contract with myself stating that I would advise the company until you were ready. His company is called The Booth, and it is quite prestigious and famous. He never really had a decent naming sense, but it works. It is a multifunctional business. People could just be photographers, just reporters, or they could combine everything to become photojournalists. Though, there is also the publishing portion as well. I will be giving you some materials to be reading shortly."

Her grandmother finished her father's company's job description and was about to continue when a maid came in with the phone. "Mistress, the phone is for you."

"Thank you Gen. Did you happen to ask who it was?" Haruhi asked, cautiously. If she had to guess, the one person who would call her would be Tamaki.

The maid, who's name was Gen, nodded. "It is a Mr. Tamaki Suoh. He just asked me if a Ms. Haruhi Tsuji was available and asked to speak to you."

"I guess I have no choice but to take this call. There is bound to be something that he would like me to do. You are dismissed Gen. Obaa-san, if you could excuse me for a moment? After that, we can continue the lesson?" Haruhi mentioned. She gained approval of her grandmother and quickly stepped out with the phone.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai. To what do I owe you the pleasure of calling me at home today?" Haruhi asked bluntly. She wanted to get to the point of this call quickly.

"Haruhi! We were wondering if you would like to come and have lunch in a couple hours? You can even bring your grandmother!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Haruhi took the phone with her as she looked for a clock. The time was already 9AM. They had been discussing things for nearly two hours. Well, it should technically only be an hour and a half since she had been slightly over the hour mark, plus the time it took her to eat and she had even cleaned up her mess as well which had amounted to a full half hour before they had started.

"Where were you thinking of going, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked. She had a feeling that she would be required to change out of her current attire into something fancier.

"Well, there is this new restaurant and hotel that opened up recently in our area. It is called Tanuki Inn. I heard that the chefs there have been trained by the most famous chefs. I was hoping to go there to try their food." Tamaki responded. The restaurant had opened, though they had not officially opened the hotel part.

This surprised Haruhi. Turns out that she would not have to change after all. Haruhi told Tamaki that she would give her answer in ten minutes. She just had to go ask if her grandmother wanted to come. Tamaki understood and hung up.

Walking back into the kitchen to her grandmother, she asked, "Obaa-san, that was Suoh-senpai. He was inviting us to go for lunch today at the restaurant in Tanuki Inn. Would you like to attend as well?"

"It was a nice gesture, but I will have to decline. You can go ahead if you would like. It will give you time to see the place. Go have some fun there. I need to do some other work here. Oh, and since I assume you won't be home until much later, make sure you take a change of attire for tonight's event. You are going to be attending the supper with the Suoh's, followed by the event." The old lady responded.

Truthfully, the woman was tired. She was not really going to be doing some other work. She needed some extra sleep. She did not have the best sleep, since the traps had awoken her from her slumber at 2AM when her granddaughter came home, then she wanted to be up early to start the lesson as early as possible.

Haruhi nodded in consent and then went off to call Tamaki back to let her know that it would just be her coming along. Tamaki was pleased that her grandmother was not coming, but that Haruhi was. He told her that they would all be going in one vehicle so he would pick her up at 11:30AM. They would then proceed to leave from there to the Inn. The two hung up. However, Haruhi did not even get two steps from where she was standing when the phone rang once more. She was about to screech at Tamaki, but she reeled herself in.

"Tsuji residence." Haruhi said, as she had been instructed to say if she was near the phone when a maid was not.

"Excuse me, but is a Ms. Haruhi Tsuji there?" Asked a strangely familiar voice.

"Ms. Haruhi Tsuji is speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi! It's Kaoru. We have all ten of your dresses done, including the alterations. Would you like to come over here this morning or would you like us to come there?" Kaoru said.

"Hm. Would you mind coming over here Kaoru? Bring Hikaru as well. I should be done getting in and out of dresses for lunch, right?" Haruhi asked.

After Kaoru said that she should be, Haruhi was glad. She also asked him if they had received word about lunch, which everyone had been on the call except for Haruhi earlier so everyone else knew already. She felt relieved, so she told them that she would call their senpai to let him know of some slight arrangements for the pick up. Then, the two hung up, though Haruhi had to make another phone call to Tamaki. She explained the situation that the two brothers were coming over with the assignment she had gave them for the weekend.

Shortly after that call, Haruhi quickly ran outside to let the guard know that she was expecting a Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin and Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin soon, and that a Mr. Tamaki Suoh would be arriving at 11:30 AM. The guard nodded as he jotted the names down.

Finally returning back to her grandmother, she wanted to know more about the files. They continued the lesson for another hour. Haruhi learned that her grandmother actually had two companies. One was her true calling. She was the lady who patented and approved people's degrees if they had wanted to found certain occupations. However, she could also revoke patents after any length of time and degrees if they did not comply. Even if they threatened her or her family.

For example, Yoshio Ootori could not have become so immersed in the medical world if she had not patented his degree to start with. She had to create legal documents and contracts pertaining to each person. However, this was highly frowned upon in society. So, her grandmother did this in secret with each person.

The cover up company that related to this was a general advisorship company. She made as if each of those people under her patents were just working under her, though she was also an advisor to each person. That was the deal with all the files. She had everyone under them. Ootori, Suoh, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and even the Tonnere company.

They had been at this for nearly an hour, though they had also just finished up, when a maid came in and told her that Mr. Hitachiin was here. Haruhi was thankful for the distraction. Though, she did invite her grandmother to come look at the dresses as she tried them on. That way she would see what a lovely job her friends did in the fashion industry. Her grandmother decided that it could not hurt to go see them.

They ended up going up to Haruhi's floor, considering that there really was more room. One by one, the dresses were displayed.

The first dress that Haruhi tried on was a strapless dress that ran down to the floor. It was a magnificent ivory coloured dress, with not a whole lot of frills. There were spots where it would poof out in a ruffle, but that was fine. Overall, it was a simple dress in which Haruhi got reminded of it being a wedding dress.

The second dress was a red halter styled dress. The back had a very low V cut. Haruhi tried not to pay much attention to it. This halter styled dress was also simple. It had an A line skirt so that it could flow and not have her trip over it.

There were other styles of dresses as well in colors such as a baby blue, forest green, pink, purple, and champagne. At the end of the dress show, her grandmother spoke.

"I see that you boys are very talented and take after your mother. I approve of them. Now, Haruhi, for lunch, I would like to see you back in that red dress with the low V backing that you had tried on second. Oh, and you will wear the black cocktail dress that you presented yourself in the first night you came here to the party at Suoh's. So, be sure to take it with you today." The brothers looked to each other and smiled. In the mean time, Haruhi went to change back into the red dress. She took the dress she was wearing tonight to have it ready for tonight.

The small group of four headed down to meet in the lobby, considering that the time now was already 11:15 AM. The dressing and undressing had taken some time, though it had really only took 45 minutes to go through each of the parcels. They were just standing around for the next fifteen minutes. 11:30 came around and a head poked in to state that Mr. Suoh had in fact just arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The crew arrived at their destination after a twenty minute drive from Haruhi's mansion. When they got out, Haruhi noticed that everything was made mostly of metals or glass, considering the whole place had the sun glinting off of it. The building itself, was at least fifteen stories tall. There was a door man who opened the door, in which Haruhi gladly thanked after she had passed him.

The others, namely Tamaki and the twins, had ran ahead of her to check out the place. Haruhi had to reel them back to the rest of the group, and then stated they could look at the rest of the building later if they wanted to. She was actually fairly hungry and just wanted to get some food.

The restaurant was located to the right hand side of the entrance door. Haruhi peeked inside the restaurant and noticed that all the ladies were wearing dresses while the men wore suits. Her friends, when they came up behind her, noticed that they seemed to underdressed for the place. Everyone had worn nice pants and casual sports shirts. Haruhi told them that they were fine being dressed like that.

The waitress at the front to serve the guests was not paying attention to her surroundings. She was more focused on making sure her nails were in perfect condition. This continued for another five minutes. Haruhi was getting mad. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the girl. "I would like to be seated at a table for seven please."

The girl looked past Haruhi to the boys. "No can do. First off, those boys aren't In the formal dress code for the restaurant. Second, we are full."

"Do you really not know who I am? Also, my friend's attire is just fine,. And, why not let us use the private banquet hall?" Haruhi retorted. She knew that the private banquet hall had not been reserved, since her grandmother looked into it first thing this morning and told her just before she had climbed into Tamaki's limo, though she also received a small glistening object.

"No idea who you are. And, you can't get into the private banquet hall without the key or a reservation." The girl at the front told everyone.

"You mean, this key, right?" Haruhi held out the small golden key. The girl looked at it surprised. Haruhi was about to say something menacing for not letting them in, when they heard a new, yet familiar voice.

"Mistress! What a wonderful surprise to see you here! I knew that you would come here sooner or later, after you had that business talk with your grandmother!" The voice belonged to Annabel.

"Annabel-chan! It is so great to see you again. At least I know why I don't see you at the mansion much now. Also, how many times have I told you to just call me Haruhi-chan? But, I did come here of my own free will. I'm coming to eat first, then I will be doing a grand tour of the place." Haruhi replied.

"Ah, sorry about that Haruhi-chan! Alyssa, why is Mistress Tsuji still standing. She should be seated promptly, no matter if she has guests with her or not. Or, are you going to give the excuse that the gentlemen accompaning her are not in the everyday style people normally wear here? If she says they are fine in that attire, then find them a seat. I know for a fact that she also has the key to the banquet hall, since her grandmother is the one who has that key at all times, and I report to her when we need it. So, just get a move on and show our Mistress where the hall is NOW. That is, unless you do not value having this job." Annabel reprimanded the girl.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, Mistress. Please, this way to the private banquet hall. I will be back shortly with some menus." The girl was holding back her hysterics as she led the entourage closer to the back of the restaurant.

The banquet hall was just as extravagent as the dining room she had at home. It had marble walls and white tiled flooring. There were no pictures to look at, unfortunately. The table was a beautiful red mahogany table. The chairs were of the same type of wood, but they had comfortable cushioning upholstered onto each of the seats.

Just as the waitress was about to leave, Haruhi asked if she could come with. She may be the owner of the place, but she never set foot in here until today. The girl was reluctant to let Haruhi come, but in the end, Haruhi won. After all, the waitress would not be allowed back in unless she had the key that Haruhi had. The kitchens were even more amazing.

There were various sections. From a pastry department to a side dish department, to the main course. Everyone worked splendidly together even. As well, all the equipment in this room was state of the art. Haruhi was impressed. At one point, the pastry chef who's name had been George, had noticed her standing there. He, of course, recognized her. He greeted her with a bow and asked how hew could serve her today. Her order for him was simple. To make two strawberry cakes.

One by one, the other chefs introduced themselves as well. The side dish artist's name was Pierre. The salad artist was Ramona. The soup specialist was Henry. The head cook, who made the main dishes was Alberto. Everyone was pleased to meet the owner in person, finally. Haruhi told everyone that she just wanted a simple lunch buffet for herself and six others., though she did not give them specifics on what to make. She wanted them to make whatever they were comfortable making. However, she did request that they should also put on plenty of ootoro for her though.

The waitress had been writing all this down in the mean time. Haruhi soon left, with the waitress and the drink menu in hand. When they returned, Tamaki had found a corner to grow mushrooms in, since the twins had provoked him. She yelled at Tamaki to stop growing mushrooms in her restaurant, and at the twins for even provoking him.

Haruhi told everyone that she had already placed the lunch order. So, everyone quickly ordered their drinks. Before long everything had arrived. It looked delicious. Haruhi ate some of the ootoro, along with the rest of the seafood platter. Everything tasted heavenly. Honey was thrilled that there was even going to be cake at lunch, which she was glad for. Personally, she had filled up after eating for five minutes.

When everyone finished eating, Haruhi started to speak. "Now, I have something very important to morning, my grandmother told me a few things about what I am inheriting. I am not going into details about that yet, but I will tell you guys know this. I am technically the owner of this building, even if it was my obaa-san who hired everyone and had this place built."

Everyone looked stunned. Then, the single thought that passed through everyone's head, excluding Haruhi's: _No wonder why she had so much influence when she told the girl to seat us._

Ten minutes afterHaruhi told them the news, the head chef came in and asked how everything was. Everyone gave the highest of compliments. He chuckled. Each of the male hosts started to pull out their wallets to pay for the food while the chef was there.

"Since I heard that there had been a bit of a disagreement earlier today when you all came in, the food will be on the house today. Though, everyone also decided to do this since this was the Mistress's first time at her own restaurant, we all wanted to treat her. I hope you all come back again soon." Alberto said to the group.

"Thank you, Alberto. Though, you guys didn't have to do all that." After Alberto left, the rest of the hosts left the restaurant as well. Haruhi made sure that each of her friends were allowed in the restaurant the next time they visited, with whatever attire they had on at the time, with no problems. After doing that, Haruhi felt like she wanted to explore the building more. Haruhi wished that she had obtained the blueprint to the place from her grandmother before coming, since she had no idea where she was going.

Annabel caught sight of Haruhi and company once again, and offered her assistance. Haruhi wanted to know where her office in this whole place was since she was sure that her grandmother had also mentioned that her ID card was in there. Annabel gladly told her that she would take her there. Basically since they had been on the opposite side of the hotel, they crossed over until they came to the front desk. Haruhi's office was the first door beside the desk.

The receptionist started to object that the room they were entering was off limts, since she had not seen Annabel nor Haruhi walk by, but rather just the six other hosts. Haruhi had to pipe up again to say that they were with her.

Haruhi opened the door with a different key and the group entered the room. The room was spacious. It seemed as big as her floor at home. They explored it for a bit. The room had actually been divided in half. Half of it was for an office with a decent reception area while the other half were sleeping quarters, in case Haruhi ever ended up sleeping here.

Haruhi found it amusing that there was an outfit already in the closets as well as the drawers. _I guess some people really prefer to be prepared._ Haruhi thought. Finally, Haruhi turned her attention to her desk. At it, sat a laptop. She decided that she would take that after she found her ID card. It was laying right beside the laptop, though. This card would allow her access to many parts of the hotel that were restricted to the public.

Going through the rest of her cherry oak desk, Haruhi found a quick blueprint of the hotel. There was a pool and a whirlpool on the lower levels. One level up from where they were at that moment, was the ballroom. From there, everything went to the rooms. In all, there were over 400 hotel rooms.

"Who would like to take a visit of the rest of this place?" Haruhi asked the group. As it turned out, everyone had decided to sit down while Haruhi had been looking for her items. Everyone cheered as they left the room. Haruhi had even grabbed the laptop on her desk.

They had just reached the reception desk when Haruhi saw someone she did not want to talk to. As if on instinct, she froze. Everyone turned to look at her and at the person that had petrified her. They had all barely heard Haruhi audibly say in a whisper, "Hide me. I don't want him to see me right now."

"Who is that man?" Kyoya asked a bit too loud. He had certainly never seen that person before.

"That man is –" Haruhi started to say before the person was right beside her.

**New chapter! I know that I lied, but I had some free time. Next chapter release should still be on Friday night once I get home from work. Also, I just could not resist having the cliffhanger at the end. You all will know who it is in the next chapter! I also wish to thank everyone who ha voted in the poll. In the end, it is just going to be Hosts x Haruhi. I also appreciate all the reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own all my OCs: Alberto, Annabel, Pierre, Ramona, Henry, and this mystery man.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I must apologize for not mentioning this sooner, but if you have not yet noticed, I have slowly been starting to slip some Japanese from the Tenth-ish chapter onwards. Obaa-san means grandmother. I started to use that instead of constantly writing out "Grandmother" whenever Haruhi was speaking. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the host club, but any new characters in this chapter, I do own.**

Chapter Thirteen

"Ha~ru~hiii! My sweet, dear Pooky! Your husband is back! Did you miss me?" The boy cried as he ran to Haruhi. He was 5'4" in height with emerald green eyes, yet his hair was so blonde it looked white. In the end, he did a theatrical hug though Haruhi had not choice but to hug the boy back, yet she also had to have a smile plastered on her face since there was a certain woman coming in not far behind him. She did not like the woman or the boy who she had to hug today.

"Now, now, Charles, why don't we go into my office to talk before your mother gets here? Hosts, would you mind keeping the woman that was just walking in and is now at the reception desk entertained for a few minutes? It would help me out greatly. I hope to be no longer than ten minutes. Thanks!" Haruhi cooed the first part to the boy she now was towing by the collar of his shirt into the same room they had just came out of. The second half was more of a command than a question to the hosts.

Once inside her office, she locked the door. She was not about to have anyone come in while she had to explain things to the young lad in front of her, yet again. The third demon within Haruhi made it's appearance.

"Now, it is time that we tried embedding a few things inside that thick skull you seem to have. First, I am NOT your wife. If you remember, we were never officially married at the age of four. We had simply been engaged at that time, though I also broke that off once I learnt of my mother's passing. Though, my grandmother may have had something to do with the breaking of the engagement. Next thing we need to embed is that under NO circumstances are you to call me Pooky. That name was really lame, nickname or not. My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Tsuji. Call me by my real name. Lastly, if you EVER touch me inappropriately again like you did a few short moments, you will be karate chopped on the head. I do not care where we are." Haruhi said all of that in quite the angry demonic voice. She had finished her rant, and felt a bit calmer before continuing on to the last bit. "Now, did you get all of that?" Haruhi smiled.

The boy nodded that he had understood what she was trying to say, but he also did not understand. Haruhi understood the boy to be just like another simple idiotic Host Club King. He would be persistent about these types of things like Tamaki too.

Haruhi calmed herself down completely, which took a few minutes to pass. Once she was calm, Charles and Haruhi left her office. Haruhi plastered her Natural Host smile on her face again as she greeted her (somewhat) relative.

"Auntie Muriel! What a pleasant surprise to see you in Japan! How long has it been? Fifteen years?" Haruhi tried to make herself also excited to see the woman. The hosts, however, had no clue who the people were and was hoping Haruhi would introduce them soon. They knew that Haruhi was only putting on an act, though they did not know why.

The woman, who was on the petite side, had black shoulder length hair, stared at the young girl in front of her. In her ruby red eyes, showed a hint of recognition after two minutes.

"H-Haruhi? Is that really you? My! It has been too long since we last seen each other. I almost didn't recognize you! However, I am in Japan due to the fact that I have some business to do here. I would love to catch up with you, and I am sure that Charles would as well! What are you doing tonight? Or, if you are busy tonight, what about tomorrow night?" The woman asked in her rapid voice.

Haruhi hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Yet, Haruhi replied, "Well, tonight, I am being Obaa-san's replacement at a function. Tomorrow night, I am not sure what I am doing. Though I think I am free. Unless Obaa-san decides that she has other plans for me."

"Then, tomorrow night, we are going out for dinner! Your aunt will even treat! Oh, and your Obaa-san told me where you go to school so I will meet you at the gates at five pm sharp. Don't be late. Oh, if you would look at the time. I got to get going if I am going to make it in time! Ta ta my love!"

With that little speech, Haruhi finally was able to relax after the woman left. Looking at the time, Haruhi noticed that they, too, had to get going. It was 4pm already and she needed to do something about her hair and change yet before supper.

She agreed to tell the others more about the two people the next day prior to club time. They quickly dropped off each of the other hosts, promising to see them again in less than two hours. They arrived at the first mansion in record timing, as they only had about fifteen minutes to get changed and be in the kitchen for dinner. Haruhi looked through her clutch purse that she had brought. She had a barette and an elastic. Haruhi chose the barette over the elastic, since they did not have a whole lot of time.

She started to walk down the stairs, unsure of which direction she would need to take when she reached the bottom, when Tamaki came up behind her. "Haruhi, why don't I escort you to dinner, as well as the rest of the evening? This place is pretty huge, though. I still often get myself lost in here, though it is not as frequent anymore."

By this time, they had reached the kitchen. Or, rather, banquet hall where the family as well as a few immediately close people were chosen to attend. The people situated at this particular table were all of the parents to the host club. Haruhi was placed at the far end of the table. Apparently this was where her grandmother always sat at these types of meals. Tamaki was sitting to the right of his father.

Soon after that, the food started to appear. Everything was delicious in taste, yet it was also so very rich. Looks like she would need to start getting used to that rich food again after all if every meal that Haruhi had to go to was of this calibre. There were a few things discussed over the food. Some was business, some was just casual bantering. Haruhi tried to keep up more so with people talking about business, since it was in her best interest to keep up as much as possible in these people's talkings revolving around each of their companies. No one really asked her about her business, until just before the dishes were cleared and dessert was brought out.

"Haruhi-chan, I heard from your grandmother today that you visited your own business. How did you like it?" This question came directly from Yuzuru Suoh himself. Haruhi was a bit startled.

"I liked it. Though, to my displeasure, I did not have a chance to completely take an official tour of the place as I had been a bit preoccupied before the end of my tour. I will have to return there soon though, since that is where my grandmother has decided on having me be named the heir of the family businesses." Haruhi swiftly responded back.

"Businesses? Are you to say that you are not just inheriting one company, Tsuji-san?" Mr. Morinozuka.

"That is correct, Mr. Morinozuka-san. I am not just going to be running Tanuki Inn, but apparently there are at least three others as well. I was surprised as well, considering I found out just this morning." Haruhi responded to the Wild Type's father.

"Do you know what the other companies are yet, or did you just learn about the hotel today?" Yoshio Ootori asked.

Haruhi was starting to squirm under this whole spotlight, but she would have to deal with it as well. "Ootori-sama, I did in fact learn, albeit briefly, about the other companies. I inherited a law firm from my deceased mother, a journalism company from my father who is also deceased, and then there will be the advisorship company that my grandmother is the president of."

"My! You will certainly be a busy girl, Tsuji-chan! Though, your grandmother must be very proud of you if she thinks that you will be able to handle all of that so soon." Mrs. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haninozuka-san. I think that she is overall content with the tasks she has presented to me so far. I just do not want to fail her." Haruhi gave the woman one of her natural host smiles.

Between all this talk of business, Tamaki could not believe his ears. _Four companies?_ He wondered if that was really true. He also wondered what this advisorship company entailed as well. He was about to ask about that, when Haruhi shot him a pleading look that basically said "Don't ask about it. I will tell everyone in the host club at once on Monday. Also, could we just cancel the club Monday?"

With dessert done and the dishes cleared, everyone started to make their way to the hall that was within the mansion. It had already passed 6:30pm. Haruhi had learned that the chairman had directed one of his butlers to entertain the guests and then they would just arrive in their couplets anyways.

They finally arrived to their destination. The pairings, though in the reverse order than what they were announced going into the hall, were as follows:

Mr. Yuzuru Suoh and his mother

Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Tsuji (The announcer had recognized her as a Fujioka and was about to announce her as such, but she was able to tell him the name change)

Yoshio Ootori

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin

Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka

Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka

Most people gaped when Haruhi came through the doors, considering that she did look stunning in her dress. Haruhi, on the other hand, scanned the audience. All of their friends were already waiting for them. However, within the audience were two people she had not intended on seeing tonight. Haruhi groaned internally since the two people were her aunt and her ex-fiancee.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts out of her head, Tamaki's father had finally finished his speech. Now, it was time to mingle around with the other guests. The first to reach Tamaki and Haruhi were the host club. They were talking, or most of them were talking while two (Mori and Haruhi) were not. Haruhi could just see out of her perpheral vision two figures advancing towards her. They did not look particularly happy with the arrangement.

"You know, we should move you guys. Two people I would rather not talk to right now are at three o'clock." Haruhi suggested to the crew. Everyone took the hint and dispersed to random locations.

Haruhi had to drag Tamaki to a different group of people. People commented her on how much she had grown or how much she looked like her mother. Sooner or later, Haruhi grew bored with hearing those compliments and would move on to a new batch of people to entertain.

The event at the Suoh's had been going on for at least two hours at this point. Fatigue had been creeping up to her all night, but Haruhi would just casually shrugh it off or else there would be a spike of adrenaline whenever she would see Charles or her aunt. However, the burden became too much for Haruhi to manage. She had been walking towards the powder room, and was about halfway there too, when she suddenly collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Haruhi slowly awoke, though she also wanted to shut her eyes again. The sun was just too bright. _Wait! Bright? Sun? What happened to last night? Also, where am I and what time is it?_ Haruhi started to wonder about the events of the previous day. She remembered the late time at the Ootori's, the severely early morning wake up call, and even the trip to her hotel/restaurant.

She remembered that she had also went to the Suoh's mansion for their event. She had saw Charles and her aunt there, yet she refused to be in their company so she was consistently moving around. At some point, she was heading to the powder room to fix her make up and her hair. Though, something gave her the feeling that she had not made it there.

Things were slowly starting to click in Haruhi's head when she heard a knock at the door. _A knock? I really don't think I am at home now._ Haruhi thought.

"Ms. Tsuji-sama? Are you awake now? If so, breakfast is ready and Mr. Suoh would like to speak with you. Also, your school uniform is in the bathroom and your bag is by the door." A maid called softly through the door.

Haruhi got up out of the bed. She noticed it was a down filled mattress. No wonder she had slept so soundly. Next, she looked down to what she was wearing. She was still in her dress. Haruhi did not have time for a shower, but she did at least wash her hair in the bathroom sink. Then she washed off other parts of her body with a cloth, just so that she did not have the odour of a female on her when she went to school.

She quickly changed into her male's uniform and hustled down the stairs to the kitchen. The chairman and Tamaki were both sitting at the table. Tamaki was having toast, while the chairman was just drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Chairman, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi tried to speak in her cheery voice, but she also felt a bit guilty for this sudden intrusion to their home.

A maid came up to ask what Haruhi wanted for breakfast, in which Haruhi replied that she had just wanted toast and tea.

"Good morning Haruhi. Are you feeling better? You gave everyone quite the scare. Lucky that Mr. Ootori was here last night as well." The chairman started to say. Haruhi quickly got up and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry for worrying everyone. And, I must apologize for this intrusion." Haruhi said, sincerely. She was not expecting forgiveness though.

"The intrusion is no problem. Mr. Ootori just diagnosed you as having severe lack of fatigue and that all you would need was rest. But, are you really sure you are alright?" The chairman asked again.

"Yeah, I am fine. It was just that I stayed really late at Ootori-sama's the night before on my Obaa-san's orders. I think she forgot that she gave them since she had me out of bed after four hours of sleep, just to ensure that I knew the inheritances of businesses I was getting. The dresses that my grandmother had ordered me to get done the previous weekend were done, since I had our Hitachiin friends make them for me. They came over with them. Then, the rest of the day was spent at the restaurant until we came here. I guess you can say that at some point during the night, the lack of sleep caught up with me. Though, I should have been a bit more responsible, and slightly disobeyed my obaa-san's orders in order to go home slightly earlier to get some rest." Haruhi explained.

"The lack of sleep is never a good thing Haruhi. Though, I am sure your obaa-san would appreciate it to know you listened to her orders to the end instead of quitting the task earlier, even if it meant your health." The chairman responded after a moment of thinking. "But, we should all get going now otherwise we will be late for class!"

"Thank you, Chairman. For allowing me to spend the night here." Haruhi said quietly. The chairman heard it, gave an appreciative smile and nod before he went to the school in a different vehicle.

The ride was mostly done in silence, though Haruhi did speak once the whole way. "Tamaki-senpai, how did all my school stuff get to your place today?"

"Well, my father called your obaa-san at your place and asked if she could go get your uniform and bags. He explained the situation that you had not been feeling well, and therefore you were just going to spend the night at our place. At least, that is what he told me that he had told her at least." Tamaki replied back. Soon after, the ride lapsed back into silence until the driver announced that they were at the school already.

Tamaki got out of the vehicle first, then turned around to help Haruhi out. The fangirls were shouting MOE!, while the other hosts looked relieved to see Haruhi looking so well compared to that previous night.

Haruhi thought that it would be wise to just apologize now. "I am terribly sorry for making everyone worry last night. Though before you ask if I am feeling much better, I am. Honestly." Haruhi said, apologetically to her friends.

Of course, everyone forgave her for scaring them. They all then proceeded to go to their classes. The day seemed to go by quite quickly though. From classes to lunch, to classes again. Soon, it was time to go to the Host Club. Tamaki had closed the club today. Kyoya did not know the reason why, though it did make him irritated since they would be losing money.

"Mon ami, you will have to ignore your irritation at the closure of the club today. We are having a club meeting. However, for a change, I am not the one that is going to be talking. This is a request that Haruhi had gave me last night at dinner."

Kyoya looked from Tamaki to Haruhi, curiously. Haruhi did not like the look in either's eyes. She sighed, but then decided that it was time for the rest of her friends to know most of the truth. She drew a quick breath, then began.

"Before I truly begin, can I ask that everyone please refrain from interrupting me? Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai is correct. I just thought that I would tell you all that I did not tell you everything yesterday at the restaurant. Yes, it is my restaurant. However, I am the heir to not just one company, but at least four more. Your parents only know of three more, since I told them at Tamaki-senpai's last night. I left the fact that there is one more company I am inheriting.

I am inheriting a law firm that my mother left me. My grandmother said I could be studying law as I still attend high school. The next company I am inheriting is the publishing company my deceased father left me. Ranka-san was never really my father, but he was a hired hand by my obaa-san to act as a fatherly figure to me after my father had been in an accident trying to rush up to see my mother and I while I had been just a baby.

The third and fourth companies are more or less related. One is a public story company while the other is the true natured company. The true natured company is that my grandmother is one who passes out the grants for people to start up a profession in any field of expertise. Whether it is the Ootori hospitals to this very school, my grandmother was the one who gave that grant. I am going to be inheriting that company. The public story company is that the company is just an advisorship company. I am going to be inheriting that as well.

Now, I know there is a different topic I need to explain as well. The people who you met at the hotel. Or, in other words, the people I was always running away from all night long last night until I ended up collapsing.

The boy was Charles Deion. He is the son of a wealthy businessman is as much as I can remember. He is my ex-fiancee. Though, we were never really engaged either since he wanted to marry me at the age of four. When he decided to be "engaged" to me, I did say yes at first. Though, at least three months later, I broke it off. Though, I think my grandmother also had something to do with it.

The woman that I called my aunt is not really my aunt. Again, just another person in my life assigned to by my obaa-san to ensure that I had some sort of reliable people I could go to aside from my obaa-san or the maids.

That is basically the story of what happened."

Haruhi took some time to breathe, since that had been a long speech. Everyone looked at her. Finally, it was Kyoya who spoke up.

"If he was the son of a wealthy businessman, why would you break off your engagement to him? Even if you were young."

"There were three reasons. One, there was no merits. Yes, Kyoya-senpai. I was able to calculate whether or not there were merits at that young age. Two, I did not love him. I wanted to marry for love and not for money. Three, it was around the time of my mother's passing that I chose to break it off. I don't think my grandmother also approved of him at that time. From there, everything else just snowballed." Haruhi explained.

"I have also been thinking about coming out in my true gender for the host club. Is there anything I could do about that? I know that my debt is paid off, but I would miss everyone terribly if I had to leave. Ack! Is it really 4:30pm?! I am not even changed yet. Kyoya-senpai, could I borrow a dress from here for tonight? I have the feeling that my so called aunt is not going to be happy to see me in a suit if I were to go out like this." Haruhi had looked at the time. Had she really talked that much? Oh brother. She just hoped that her senpai would let her borrow a dress.

"Of course, my beautiful daughter! You can borrow any of the dresses we have here on hand! In some ways, I forgot to have my dad ask about a dress for you as well when you spent the night. Hikaru, Kaoru, I expect you two shady twins to help my daughter get ready for tonight quickly. GO!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The two twins responded. At least Tono was giving them permission to help Haruhi this time.

While the twins were getting the equipment needed to do Haruhi's hair, Haruhi herself was looking over the dresses. In the end, she changed into a Lilac colored dress. It hugged every one of her curves. The twins quickly did some braiding of her hair, or at least she thought they did.

Soon, however, it was time for Haruhi to leave. She had a bad feeling about tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The ride in the limo with her so called aunt, and the boy who refused to believe that she had really broken off their engagement all those years ago, had such a heavy atmosphere. Neither side was up for talking just at that point. She knew her aunt. Silence was only the calm before a big storm. The storm, unfortunately, would come inside of the restaurant. She was sure that tonight would be a session full of her aunt asking questions, and Haruhi would have to answer them.

They soon arrived. The restaurant was fairly upscale. Haruhi had been to this restaurant before with the host club on many occasions. Who could blame them though, since this food was always exquisite. The Maitre D' recognized Haruhi of course, since she had been working every time that the group came in.

She bowed to the small group and then lead them to a table close to the window. Haruhi's aunt and the boy sat down on one side of the table, so Haruhi chose to sit across from her aunt. There was, after all, no telling what stupid act Charles would do if she had sat across from him.

With their drinks and food ordered, the ticking of the time bomb was set to go off any moment, Haruhi thought. Haruhi could never have been more right, considering that as soon as their food and beverages had arrived, the bomb or the storm finally decided to erupt.

"Haruhi, I won't be going into the nice formalities. I just want to cut to the chase here. First of all, what were you doing at the party at the Suoh's mansion last night? What happened to your other plans from yesterday?" Her aunt began.

"Being at that party last night was the reason of my plans. I was there because Obaa-san told me to be there. Also, either way, I probably would have been there regardless of my status since I have become close friends to some of the wealthiest people in Japan. I had not expected to see you there. Why were you there anyways?" Haruhi asked her aunt.

"My reason doesn't matter! And, you are forbidden to ask questions since I will be the only one asking them. Where did you disappear to last night?" Her aunt retorted.

"Well, I was heading to the powder room to freshen up a bit. However, I did get lost, and chasing around idiots the entire night made me feel a bit tired. I probably collapsed at some point on my way there."

"Probably? You mean that you weren't sure if you did or not?" Her aunt asked again, with narrowly slitted eyes. Her son was still eating.

"All I can remember from last night is the chasing of idiots and trying to find the powder room before I suddenly blacked out. Someone must have found me since I woke up in a spare room of the Suoh's this morning."

"Fine. I won't pester you more about it then. Why did you break off the engagement with my son?" Her aunt asked grumpily. She knew she would not get more out of Haruhi for being at the party the night before.

"Simple. I realized that I had no true feelings of love for him. I would rather marry a person I love than for their wealth." Haruhi responded as she took the last few bites of her meal. For some strange reason, this conversation was going the way her meeting with the host club had gone earlier in the day. Haruhi's inner demon was starting to stir. She wanted to get out of there soon otherwise she might just snap.

"Oh, and I probably should warn you now. No one bosses me around. I take the orders obaa-san gives me even to an extent. Then again, she is the one that can make or break the career I really want to be in after all. Now, if we are done here, I am going." Haruhi said.

"Actually, there was one more thing. My son here will be reproposing to you soon. It would be in your best interest to accept it." Her aunt replied.

"No thank you. I'll save you guys the hassle now. I still don't love him, and I probably never will. Nothing will change that. And, you obviously were not paying attention to what I said. My obaa-san is the only person, to an extent, that is allowed to boss me around. Or, even if I do accept his proposal, I'd probably wouldn't go through with the actual wedding. Again, I will just take the easier route and say no the first time." Haruhi replied as she got up. She set down a bill and left, leaving her so called aunt dumbstruck.

Outside, she called her driver to come pick her up at the restaurant. Meanwhile, back in the restaurant, her aunt was trying to figure out a way to have her son marry Haruhi. Kidnapping would only get her sent to jail. Then, a new idea came to mind. She could make up a form and have Haruhi sign it. It would say that she agreed to marry her son. She would have to look up a lot of legal terms, though forcing Haruhi to sign it quickly would be it's own challenge. This new plan of hers would take her a few weeks to draw up, but Haruhi would be her son's before the end of the month. She was beside herself with joy at the thought.

Haruhi had just arrived back at her estate. There were no traps set. "I'm home!" Haruhi called. She hoped that her grandmother had not left yet. She wished to speak to her still. Haruhi was still in luck, since her obaa-san came in from the kitchen.

"Hello dear. I decided to stay here for the rest of the week! I guess there is so much to teach you yet, and I had not been aware of it since I had managed it for so long. Dear, what is wrong?" Her grandmother asked.

"Well, Aunt Muriel is in town. She is trying to force me to marry that idiotic son of hers again. I rejected them at least twice tonight again. Something in her town when she implied that it would be in my best interest to accept sounded threatening. Is there anything we can do about them?" I asked my grandmother.

"Well, we can revoke their business. No one will ever get away with threatening a Tsuji. Not even another person the Tsuji will consider family. However, I probably should have a talk with her. I wonder what hotel she is staying at. Perhaps she could come here tomorrow afternoon." Her grandmother was in her menacing mode. It was sort of scary, but Haruhi felt relaxed as her own demonic aura poked it's way to the surface.

"Thank you, Obaa-san. As for the hotel, she is staying at the Tanuki Inn. I had a different run in with her there as well yesterday. Oh, and if she is coming here, I am not going to be in the same room as her. Perhaps, tomorrow, I will go visit the law firm after club time. I want to see how things are generally run there as well. So, I will be home even later." Haruhi told her grandmother.

"If you are going to the firm, then you will need the keys. Your office is on the top floor. The floor actually belongs to you. You have your own coffee room . You will understand the layout once you get there. Oh, and you will also need your badge to get anywhere, otherwise security might take you away. Here are the keys and your badge."

Her grandmother gave her a card that had her name and a picture, though it must also have some sort of encryption on it since there was a barcode and a magnetic stripe on the back. The keys were a lot simpler. Rather than a bunch of keys, there were only two. One must be for her office door. Perhaps the others were for files?

Haruhi continued to muse about the keys before she was pulled out of them. "Oh, and one more thing dear, can you take the files I had showed you the other day back to the firm, since you are going there tomorrow? They go in the first cabinet along the wall when you first walk in. Put them in the back of the very bottom drawer."

"Sure, Obaa-san. I can do that. Anything else?" I asked.

"No, that should be all." She replied.

With that, I headed up the stairs to drop my books off. I was slightly behind on my homework, so I just grabbed my textbook and notebook and headed back downstairs. I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. From there, I ate and studied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Ugh. I must have fallen asleep at some point during my studying._ Haruhi thought to herself as she got up from her desk. Over all, she had slept soundly though she was a bit sore from sleeping on her desk. It was morning already, so Haruhi had to quickly change into her school uniform. She put a dress in her bag as well, just so that she could change into it after club hours before heading to the law firm.

Badge for the firm? Check. Keys for the firm? Got them. Folders to put back into the firm for Obaa-san? Not yet, but they will be in there. With that, she quickly did that task. _There. Folders are in._ She had a change of clothes for later. Her school books were also in the bag. Placing her laptop also in her bag, she made a note to find a quiet place during lunch to review the companies' standings.

By this time, Haruhi noticed that she was going to be running a bit behind schedule, though she would be on time. Running down the stairs, she called for a car to be brought around. Then, she ran into the kitchen, greeted her Obaa-san really quick before grabbing a piece of bread and quickly toasting it. As bitter as it was, she did not have the time to put any jams or jellies on it.

She bade her grandmother goodbye, and told her not to wait up for her for dinner. She did not know if she was going to grab something much later, or if she would come home. She might also be a bit at the law firm.

Soon enough, Haruhi was well on her way to school. Since Haruhi was still quite tired, she decided to catch a few minutes of sleep. Though, before she knew it, she was at the school. She groaned. The entire host club was waiting for her at the gates.

"Good morning Haruhi! How was your dinner date last night?" Hikaru said.

"Ugh. It was a complete disaster last night. But, I already talked to my Obaa-san about a small issue. Now, I believe we need to get in-" Haruhi said. However, she did not have the chance to fully complete her sentence. Standing by the door, was Charles. To the onlookers, it was a new student. To Haruhi, it was sheer torture.

"Ha~ru~hi! Guess what! Mom decided to allow me to attend Ouran Academy! At least I can be closer to you." Charles exclaimed.

For the second time that morning, and even within the last twenty minutes, Haruhi groaned. She was not going to be able to find a moment of peace, it seemed. As well, her aunt must have had some reason to bring Charles to Ouran.

Grabbing the boy by his collar and pulling him to the side again so that others could continue going into the building, Haruhi spoke in a loud whisper. "Let's get one thing straight. Since you obviously think I am your wife when I am not, I can not have you blurting that out that I am a female. Everyone here thinks I am a male. So, your relationship to me is a cousin. It is like a half truth. Got it?"

Charles's POV

Charles nodded, since it was the only thing he could do. He wanted to call her his wife, though she had always been stubborn. He remembered what he all had to do at the age of four, just to even become engaged to her.

*Start Flashback*

"_Haruhi, will you marry me?"_

"_No. Leave me alone."_

"_Haruhi, will you please marry me?_

"_I said no, so quit pestering me."_

"_But, I love you. Why won't you marry me?"_

"_Because I don't love you in return that you love me. I only have feelings for you as a friend or as a cousin would."_

That was only one day. Each day, he would bring something to her, and then ask if she would marry him. One week later..

"_Haruhi! I brought you some daffodils! I know they are your favorite!"_

"_Thanks Charles. Why did you bring me flowers though?"_

"_Because I love you! Will you please marry me?"_

"_You know, you are awfully persistent. If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then, fine. I will marry you. Just shut up and leave me alone though. I am trying to learn something here."_

"_Okay."_

*End Flashback*

He had been walking towards his first class of the day. He may have had homeroom with Haruhi first thing in the morning, but after that, he had no real classes with Haruhi.

Haruhi's POV

When the bell rang for lunch, Haruhi could not have been happier. She wanted to get out of the classroom, get her lunch and then find somewhere quiet to eat. The twins, however, had different plans. Oh, they ended up in the cafeteria, but she was more so dragged to the place. The twins would not let her escape. Haruhi sighed. She ordered a salad. It was something simple since she still wanted to do her research on the companies. Sometimes she wondered how Kyoya-senpai checked his father's companies when he was at school.

Fishing out her laptop, she powered it on and clicked on the internet. Going from there, she found certain links that took her to the overall stocks. The restaurant was pretty slow today, though it was doing pretty good today. The law firm, fairly decent. There were a couple of cases, Haruhi noted, that were open, yet no one seemed to be on them right now. She would have to make a note to check those out when she was at the firm.

She was just about to look at the Publishing companies stocks and files when she felt two pairs of hands cover her eyes. It could be none other than Charles.

"Guess who?" asked the voice.

"Charles, this is not the best thing to be doing to a person while they are working or eating. Besides, I know that you always play that stupid 'Guess Who? Game after you have covered my eyes. Go away." Haruhi said in a menacing voice low enough for only Charles to hear.

"Oh. I thought you had forgot about that. But, what are you working on anyways?" Charles asked, trying to peer around Haruhi's head to catch a glimpse.

However, Haruhi knew where he was going with the conversation. She closed the lid to her laptop to keep him from snooping any more. "It really is none of your business. Now, like I have said once already now. Go. Away." Haruhi said. In a bit quieter voice, Haruhi continued. "I don't know what your mother is up to, but you are not wooing me at all. You are being more annoying than anything."

It was about five minutes more of Charles pestering her to tell her what she had been working on before he finally clued in that she was not going to give in. He went off somewhere else to eat. Haruhi sighed with relief. She was just about to turn on her laptop again when the bell signalling that lunch was over rang. _Curses to that Charles. He ruined my research time! I guess I will just have to wait until I get to the law firm after all._ Haruhi thought to herself.

Classes seemed to be dulling lately to Haruhi, yet she did not know why. It had to be partially due to all the news that she was running more than one company, and they each specialized in a different field. The afternoon passed slowly, though eventually it was time to go to the Host Club. However, she also wanted to talk to the chairman about taking other courses during the year. That would have to be after club, but before she went to the firm.

During club time, Haruhi tried to keep herself focussed. One wrong move, such as breaking a china set, could cause her to write another cheque to the Shadow King. Cheques. Shadow King. Host Club. Those few words started to dance in her head, when at long last, she finalized them into something permanent. Make a donation to the Host Club so that expenses could be covered much easily. Either that, or else her donation to the club would be to stock the pantry with cakes. Or, both options.

At long last, the club was over. She would quickly talk to her senpai about this issue. Perhaps she could ask him a quick favor and then present that opportunity. Haruhi still did not understand a whole lot about the stocks for her companies. Personally, she wanted to consolidate all the stocks onto one area. He would have that expertise.

"Kyoya-senpai, can I ask something of you?" I asked the Shadow King.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya responded without even looking up from his own laptop.

"Would you be able to show me how to consolidate stocks to one area so that I don't have to be jumping all over the place? " I asked.

"I can help you do that, but what sort of merit would I receive?" Kyoya smirked.

"I knew that you would not help without a merit or gain, so I will make an offer."

Kyoya looked at me in surprise. "What type of offer?"

"I will personally make a donation. I have a few ideas, but you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out." I told my senpai.

Once again, my senpai kind of looked at me funny. I knew how much he hated surprises, but he would have to deal with it.

"Fine. I will accept your offer." He said. I could almost see him twitch at not knowing what it was that I was going to do.

"Thank you, senpai. So, how do I move _these_ into something easier to access and compare?" I ended up asking bluntly. I had pointed with the cursor to the stock links as my subject.

"Well, when I am checking my family's company, I use a certain program. You can find this at any electronics store. It is really easy to use and you can track your profits easier that way too." He replied as he wrote down the product name on a piece of paper before giving it to me.

"Thank you senpai! Oh, and sorry for keeping you later." I mentioned before I dashed out the door. I still wanted to talk to the chairman before I left.

I had been in luck. I knocked on the chairman's door. The faint voice of someone telling me to enter could be heard.

"Haruhi. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Chairman, is there any way that I can enroll myself into some business management courses here at Ouran as quickly as possible? However, I don't actually want to be sitting in the classroom full time for each of the lectures if possible, considering that I still wish to become a lawyer. I just feel as if the management courses might help me figure out some of these companies better that I am inheriting." I responded.

"Well, business management is often a University course that you can take. I understand you wanting to take that leap. I know that you are still at the top of your class, so perhaps I could pull a few strings where you would go to the University for a full day once or twice a week. You would have to study hard to keep up in those classes as well. I will go talk to the dean of the University tomorrow morning. Could I let you know in the afternoon?" He asked.

"Those terms would be suitable to me. Thank you, Chairman. I am sorry to have disturbed you once again today." I said, getting up and bowing.

"Haruhi, this is why I am here. You do not need to always need to apologize to me. Have a good night." The chairman said with a smile, and as he placed his hand on my head.

I left the chairman's office with that.

**Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. I will have a chapter coming up soon that will be dedicated to a couple of the host club members soon. I know I have been writing more in Haruhi's POV a lot lately. As always, I am up for suggestions, if you think it will fit into the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran but I do own my OCs. I also appreciate those who are alerting the story and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Haruhi's POV

I had called for my limo driver to meet me at the front gates prior to going into the chairman's office as I normally did. I got inside the limo and told my driver to go to the closest shopping center, or any electronic store for that matter. I ended up at the shopping mall. This would work, I thought. I wandered around for a bit, noticing that the stores closer to the front were the clothing ones.

Ten minutes later, I found an electronics store. Walking in, I headed towards the laptop computers again. There were some much smaller than the laptop I had, though they did not offer much portability. I sighed. A clerk noticed me shortly after and came to ask if I needed help finding anything.

I told the clerk that I was looking for something more mobile than a laptop. The clerk pondered before suggesting a tablet. "A tablet? What are those?" I asked bluntly. I had no idea whatsoever what they were.

"Well, this item over here is what is known as the iPad 8, though it is in the tablet family." The clerk showed me an item that was half the thickness of my laptop, and was also much smaller as well. The clerk then continued to ramble on about some of the other features, though I was already hooked on the sale just from the size of the product. I also decided that this is what I would get Kyoya as his present.

"I like it. Can I get two of these please? Also, I would like to purchase the iPhone 7." I asked the clerk, who had been rambling on about something else the product offered. They stopped and stared at me in disbelief that I wanted two. Most people just bought one for crying out loud!

They asked if I was serious about wanting two, and I confirmed that I in fact did want two of them. They quickly ran off to get the products from a back room. Less than five minutes later, they were back. He rang the products in. There were a few questions asked, and I answered honestly.

I was just about to walk out of the store when I realized that I had just about forgot to purchase the program Kyoya had mentioned he used. I quickly dashed back in to ask the clerk if they had the product in question within the store. I had been lucky enough that they did have one copy left. I made sure to ask if I could put this application on my new iPhone and the tablets. Informed that I could, I was able to leave after I had paid for them.

Looking at my watch, it was already 6:30 pm. I decided to grab a quick bite to eat at the food court in the mall, then I would head to the firm. I called my driver again to tell him to meet me at the front doors in twenty minutes.

I arrived at the law firm half an hour later. The building was average on the outside, though I should have expected the place to be somewhat fancy on the inside. There was a small fountain on the inside, which looked cute. I tried to familiarize myself with the place. There was a reception desk on the main floor. I decided that I should probably go up to the woman working there and introduce myself, which I did. I told her that if anyone needed me, I would be up in my office.

Not that I really knew where that was yet. I did spot the elevator just behind the desk. I had to make sure I had my ID card out (which it was since I had shown it to the receptionist so that she did not call security on me) as well as my office keys.

The elevator, was normal on the outside. That meant that it had the traditional up arrow on the main floor. I pressed it, and the doors immediately opened. The inside of the elevator was a bit more complex. Sure, there were buttons you could press, though there was also a card slot. I had no idea what that was for until another lady came in and inserted her ID card.

_Is that what the whole purpose of these cards are? _I started to wonder as I inserted my own card. The doors closed as we began our ascent.

"I don't think I have seen you around this firm before. Are you knew here? By the way, I'm Aiko Kosaka." The woman named Kosaka smiled at me.

"Pleased to meet you Kosaka-san. In some ways you could say that I am new here. Considering I'm the new manager of the place. I'm Haruhi Tsuji." I replied back.

"Tsuji, eh? I remember a co-worker of mine from ten years ago who had that same last name. Her name was Kotoko. Great woman and a very hard worker. Was she any relation to you by any chance?"

"I know that she was a great woman and was always working hard. I never could understand why she worked as a lawyer, though I want to grow up to be just like her. After all, Kotoko Tsuji was my mother." I replied.

Kosaka looked at me in surprise. "I knew you looked slightly familiar! Your mother used to bring you here a couple times a week when you were just an infant. It is great to see you finally taking over the business your mother worked so hard to build."

"It will be nice. However, I am still in school so I can't do much about taking it over completely yet, but I am hoping soon." I replied.

Kosaka was just about to say something in response to what I had said, however it was at that point that the elevator stopped at one of the floors. "This is my stop. I guess I will see you around then, Haruhi-chan!"

I nodded in consent. I arrived at my floor a few short minutes later. My grandmother was right about one thing. I had the whole floor to myself. There was a brief sitting area, in case I wanted to be out there with my clients instead of in the room, which got awfully stuffy. I had my own washroom and coffee room as well. Everything was state of the art. My coffee perk was even a Keurig? machine. One set of the cupboards had been completely stocked with different coffee flavors, while another had been stocked full of sweet snacks.

_My grandmother must have organized all of this. But, there are a lot of sweets here. I'm sure I could have Honey-senpai eat them._ I amused my thoughts before heading to the door located at the end of the hall. I opened the door to find a rather large room, though it was slightly smaller than the living room outside the room.

There were at least ten brass filing cabinets, all neatly lined up on either side of the room. I took the files out of my bag and made my way to the first cabinet as I had been told. Bottom drawer and at the very back. There were other file folders in there. They were tempting to look at, but that would have to wait until I had a few weekends free. I wanted to view all of these files in a chronological order. I wanted to know what kind of work I was going to be expected to do here.

Sighing, I decided to settle down at the ever smooth mahogany desk. This was where I would be doing my other research, which was about the rest of the stocks. I knew that it would not take me that long to even get done. I called my car to let him know that I was going to be about an hour and to be at the front doors in that time.

_I was going to be out of here by 8:30pm. Home to the mansion probably by 9 or 9:30pm. That would be perfect time to do some talking with Obaa-san. I would let her know that, in all honesty, I had no clue what half of the terms meant or what I was actually supposed to do with the restaurant since I owned it, so I was possibly going to be take some business management courses at the University._ I had half the speech planned out anyways.

I did the work I had intended on doing within half an hour. The stocks had been doing well for the restaurant and the firm, though the publishing company had a slight decrease today. _I will have to change that, at some point._ I thought as I put my laptop back in my bag.

I turned off the lights on my floor as I passed, so that by the time I reached the elevator, it was dark except for the light surrounding the elevator. The bell chimed as it alerted me that the elevator was on my floor at last. I got on as the doors opened. It was empty thankfully.

I had the descent of the elevator to myself, which was nerve racking to a point. I was hoping to learn more from Kosaka-san, but she probably had gone home awhile ago.

In fact, the whole place was deserted when I got out on the main floor. They had around the clock surveillance, so I had to ensure to show my ID card to let them know that I was not just breaking and entering. They explained that after 7pm, they lock the doors. They were the type of doors that you can lock yet still exit if you are on the inside. Though the same person could not walk back in again after that door clicked behind them. I thanked them for letting me know that. I also mentioned that I would probably be here tomorrow night again fairly late. I saw the guard take out an electronic scheduler and write in it. Making my note in the device, it seems.

I bade the guard a good night. My limo was just pulling up at that time anyways. The ride to the mansion was probably going to be rode in silence again. Well, that was my thought up until my phone rang two minutes after climbing into my limo.

"Haruhi, dear, are you still at the firm?" asked a voice.

"No, Obaa-san. I was actually just on my way home now. Why, did something happen today?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, I don't know if you really want to come here right now. Perhaps you should go to the hotel instead." Obaa-san replied.

"Obaa-san, why do you not want me to come home?" I asked again. I was not very happy.

"Fine. You probably will not like this, but your aunt and ex-fiancee are over and will be spending the night here. They wanted to take me out somewhere tomorrow morning." Obaa-san answered.

"You were right. I do not like that. I guess I will stay at the hotel tonight. While I have you on the phone, I actually have something I wanted to discuss with you. But, just give me a minute to let the driver know where he is taking me." I replied back to my Obaa-san. I tapped quickly on the window separating the driver and I. He rolled it down and I quickly told him the change of address to drop me off. He nodded as he rolled it back up, and I returned back to my conversation with Obaa-san.

"Anyways, my news is that I honestly do not understand this whole business thing, but I am going to be determined to learn it after all. So, I talked to the chairman of Ouran High School today about getting me into some of those business management courses. They are a University course, so he said that he would talk to the dean over there in the morning about letting me sit in a few of the classes once or twice a week. I will be told tomorrow afternoon possibly if I got accepted or not. I don't see how it is a problem since I have been top of my class for a year and a half now." I told my Obaa-san excitedly.

"That is great news. I do hope you get in for those courses. Oh, and speaking of news. I better tell you now. You are attending a karate competition tomorrow afternoon at three pm. Well, rather, you are competing. Your limo will be there at two thirty in front of the gates. Your driver will know where to go. But, I should get going. I love you darling." Obaa-san replied.

"Thank you, Obaa-san. I will see you tomorrow. And, I love you too, Obaa-san." I said before hanging up.

So, my night would be spent at the hotel tonight. I wondered if everything really was alright at the mansion. I would have to check into something like that tomorrow, it seems. Unless, I could ask Kyoya for another favor. I sighed.

We arrived at the hotel a short time later. I was glad that I generally had my office keys on me for the hotel at all times now. I would never know when I would have a late night or anything. I quickly walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, I am Haruhi Tsuji. I am going to be spending the night in my office. Would you give me a courtesy call at 6:15 AM tomorrow morning, please and thank you?" I asked the lady working.

She nodded, then inputted the wake up call code, room and time as I headed towards my office at that time. I thanked her and then went to that first door beside the reception desk.

After putting everything down, I went to my desk to use the phone. I dialed Kyoya-senpai's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyoya-senpai." I replied.

"Haruhi, is that you? Where are you calling from since I did not recognize the number?"

"It is me, senpai. I'm at the Tanuki Inn right now. Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind putting a few of your private force around the gates of my mansion tonight? I will need them to follow my so called aunt and my grandmother tomorrow as well. My so called aunt decided to show up tonight. I have a feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong tomorrow when they go out. Unless that was all just a ruse on my aunt's part. My ex-fiancee is also there, but he will be too busy at school tomorrow to do anything really. If possible, we're all going to have to be on our toes tomorrow at the school as well, in case he tries anything." I had explained most of the situation to him.

There was a brief pause on the line.

"Alright. I will put some of the Ootori police around the perimeter of the Tsuji mansion under disguise. They are going to report directly to me throughout the day, and in turn I will report it to you. But, you know, there is going to be a cost to this." He said menacingly.

"I know senpai. Just let me know the price and I will pay you back for it. Oh, and before I forget, I won't be at the club tomorrow. Apparently I am going to be in a competition that Obaa-san entered me in. I have to be gone before the end of the day since it starts at 3pm. So, I will personally bring your present to your place tomorrow morning around 7:30AM." I replied.

"Ah. Alright. Though, why so early?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, I want to quickly drive to my mansion myself to get some things from there before I go to school." I answered.

"What if we go together with one of my bodyguards then?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess that could work as well. Anyways, I will let you get back to what you were doing. Sorry if I had awoken you senpai. And, thank you." I said as we both bade each other a good night.

From there, I ended up getting out of my Ouran uniform. It seems as if I had a night gown here, so I wore that instead of my uniform. Sleep came early that night once I had climbed into bed at 11pm.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry for not updating the story as often. I have been rather busy, but on top of that, I have been trying to clean up a few files on my laptop so that I can post more chapters to my story. I will try to have another chapter up this weekend. Also, there should be another two chapters to go in this arc. So, there is going to be a big time skip, which I apologize. I will not be making a whole new story for the new arc, but just as a head's up, from chapter 21 onwards (probably for another 10 chapters or so) will be the second arc. There's going to be a lot more surprises in the second arc!**

**Also, I have teamed up with mcangel1976 to write another OHSHC fanfiction. It is titled Hijacked Love. We would appreciate it if you read and reviewed it please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OHSHC characters, but I do own my OCs: Muriel, Charles and Haruhi's grandmother.**

Chapter Eighteen

Kyoya's POV

It was about 10pm when Haruhi had called. She did sound a bit distressed while she had been explaining that something did not feel right to her. She had even asked if I could place some of my family's elite security guards around the perimeter of the place. I mentioned that I could possibly do that. Of course, she was expecting me to mention that there would be a price. How much, I did not know yet.

After I had hung up, I got up immediately got up in hopes to be talk to my father about this problem. I began to wonder if Father would have any qualms about placing a few of the best squad members around the Tsuji mansion.

I rapidly rapped on the office door that my father often used. Pausing only for a moment to hear the beckoning call.

"Good evening father." I started.

"Good evening Kyoya. I presume there is something bothering you this late, considering you would never come here of your own free will. So, we will cut to the chase here and get to the problem at hand. Please, sit." Father's voice was often cold and unnerving, but he motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"Very well, father. I received a phone call from Haruhi Tsuji-sama. She sounded a bit distressed. Her so called aunt decided to stay the night at her mansion, though Haruhi herself is at a hotel room which was recommended to her by the elder Tsuji-sama. When Haruhi-chan heard that, she said that she felt this weird sense of foreboding. She was wondering if we could put some of our private force around the perimeter of the Tsuji mansion tonight and most of tomorrow in order to keep an eye out for her aunt and grandmother." I had explained the situation with the amount of knowledge I had received directly from Haruhi to my father.

"Hm. If it is for a Tsuji, I do not mind placing my private force around their building. Of course, it would be free of charge, considering that I owe that family a long over due favor. If she wants to go to her mansion tomorrow, take at least three body guards with you. I will handle telling roughly one third of the squad their new assignment in ten minutes. I will tell them to report anything they find directly to you, since you are a lot closer to Tsuji-chan and can give her updates through out the day." My father instructed.

"Very well, father. I am sure that Haruhi will sleep better with your approval. Thank you, and good night." I said with a bow as I left my father's office.

_Che. She gets that as a favor that father owes the family? Then again, the safety of a Tsuji is much more important and has higher merits. As for bodyguards, it looks like my own body guards would suffice going in tomorrow morning._ I amused myself as I got ready for bed. Though, I did send a quick message to Haruhi to say that my family's guards will be surrounding the place. I think it was midnight by the time I finally managed to fall asleep, though not before he set his alarm clocks to ring at 6:45AM.

Yoshio's POV

It seemed as if tonight was going to be a long night. I did not want to mention to Kyoya that I owed more than one favor to the Tsuji family. Shortly after Kyoya had left, I opened up my email and began composing a new message that was going to be sent to 25 members of my elite squad. I knew that each one of them would receive the message on their cell phone pagers, since they never knew when they would get a different mission from me.

_You have a new assignment. You are to provide 48 hour surveillance at the Tsuji mansion. You are to report anything directly to Kyoya Ootori's cell phone via text message the moment anything happens. He is making an appearance in the morning with Haruhi Tsuji, so do not be alarmed. That is all._

_Yoshio Ootori._

I pressed the send button. However, less than a moment later, at least half of the men had responded with the traditional "Yes, sir. We will be heading over shortly." This made me very pleased.

Although I owed the Tsuji's a favor or two, perhaps the cost could be wiped clean in one simple swipe. My third son would marry Haruhi Tsuji. I would make sure of it, and soon.

Charles' POV

_Tomorrow is the big day in which I should finally be able to enact my revenge. I will take the purest thing she has away from her,_ I thought to myself as I was pacing in my room at the Tsuji mansion. I started to go through my day.

_I will have to still go to school, unfortunately. I hope to be able to catch Haruhi at lunch time, and possibly sit with her. If not, oh well._

_At two thirty in the afternoon, I will try to be a minute later. The driver already knows that he has to pick up two people for that limo tomorrow. As for the competition idea, I had already known that was just a big ruse to get Haruhi back to the mansion, since she did not come home tonight. I think that my mother had told her grandmother just to stay at the hotel tonight. Of course that is part of HER plan. I wanted Haruhi to come back here, where I would have been able to do things she did not think I possibly could with her and even in her own bed._

_If something goes wrong, I am sure mother has a contract in the makings anyways. There probably will be a fight in the dojo between the two of them. Mother's condition if she wins would be that I can have my ways with Haruhi. Who knows what Haruhi will do though, since she is a surprising girl after all. All the more reason that I want to have Haruhi by my side for the rest of our lives._

_Now, let's just hope all of that goes according to the plan._

I knew that I would have to come up with a couple of back up plans anyways, just in case something were to interrupt my timing. With that, I crawled into bed and dreamt blissfully of the life with Haruhi that I would be having.

Grandmother Tsuji's POV

It really had been a long day. The night before, Yuzuru had gave me a phone call. Apparently, Haruhi had collapsed from exhaustion. Or, rather than exhaustion, it was more along the lines of fatigue. Thankfully, Yoshio had been there. He had understood the situation immediately.

Today, was going to be slightly longer. I would have to put up with a hired hand who was always consistently being a pain in the side, along with her son. All afternoon, I had been put under interrogation, much like the 'good cop, bad cop' style, by the woman. She wanted to know where the files to my 'advisorship' company were. I had told her flat out that I gave them to Haruhi to put in a safe place.

That only seemed to aggravate her more. I smiled internally at knowing this. Yet, things would not be pretty if I continued this charade up. I sighed, getting up to make some tea. I quickly told her that I would be right back, though I don't think that she even heard me. I was going to do things freely in my own place, after all. However, at some point, I must had been knocked out briefly, since I was tied up in a chair when I came to.

"What is the meaning of this Muriel?" I asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you were leaving the room and did not seem to want to answer my question." Muriel said.

"I did say that I was going to be right back. You must not have heard me then. I was just going to make some tea, since there isn't a maid here right now to serve us. You were asking plenty of questions earlier in the afternoon, in which made me thirsty. Now, can you please release me so that I can make the tea? Also, what question had you asked that you assumed I was not going to respond to?" I asked again. My head hurt, but that probably was from them knocking me out, which had not been done in awhile. Normally, I was on top of my game with that stuff, but my age must really starting to play a factor now.

"I will release you after you answer this time. Where did you tell Haruhi to put those files?" Muriel asked.

"I just told her to put them back in the location in which I had originally retrieved them from. After all, I had only grabbed a few of them to show her what her newest job is going to entail for the rest of her life, or until she appoints a heir to the throne." I told Muriel, quite frankly.

She groaned. Apparently, she wanted to know the exact location, though it would not have been that hard to think about it if she thought of all the places Haruhi had visited in the last couple of days.

It was at that point that Charles had walked in to assess the situation. There had been a gleam in his eyes. He had thought of the perfect idea.

"Mom, I just came up with the most brilliant plan to bring Haruhi and I together, considering how much she hurt me all those years ago. We are going to set up a bit of a competition here in the confines of the Tsuji mansion. Though, Mom, you are the one who will have to fight since I have no idea how to.

My deal is that if you win over Haruhi, you will ensure that she marries me. I will think of a consequence for if you lose later. "

"I sort of like the idea of this competition idea, yet at the same time, it probably should just be considered a fight with a bet. It may be hard to beat my granddaughter, but if you can manage to win against her then I have my own deal. If you win, I will tell you where she would have taken the folders. If you lose, then you have to leave my property and never return." I stated. I was hoping that this would have been enough to get her off my back.

"Then, it is decided! There is going to be a bit of a competition going on. It will be at 3pm tomorrow. I think that it is best if you gave her a phone call tonight to let her know about the said competition. However, make it sound as if there are going to be a lot of people there. Send a car to pick both Charles and Haruhi up together at 2:30 tomorrow and bring them back here." Muriel said flatly as she finally decided to untie me. I could only nod.

After Muriel and Charles had both left to get ready for a meal out of the mansion, that was when I quickly called Haruhi to stay at the hotel, and a bit about the competition tomorrow. I did not want her here tonight if these people were staying here tonight, it seemed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Haruhi's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beeep._ I groaned. It was already 6:15 AM. Time sleeping always seemed to go so quickly. I was not ready to go on with this day. There was the competition this afternoon after all. I had a feeling it was not a huge event, but more so just a fight amongst family. Though, I was a bit happy to find out whether or not I would get into my college courses this afternoon.

First and foremost though, I had to get myself up and ready for school. The quickest thing for that was to have a shower. I let the water run down me for a few minutes while I washed my hair. Then, getting myself dressed into the Ouran male's uniform. _Perhaps I could order one male and one female uniform to leave here at the hotel, just in case._ I thought blissfully to myself.

I would have to grab a piece of toast from here. The restaurant was not far, and I probably would just say to put it on my tab, if I even had one. Either that, or I would be back later to pay for it if I had to. I had to stifle a few yawns by this point. This time really was too early.

From the hotel, I would go to Kyoya-senpai's house. I had originally planned on giving him the tablet first thing in the morning before we were on our way. It took about 10 minutes from the hotel to the Ootori mansion, so the time at this point was well after 7AM. I walked up to the gates, and told the person on the other side that I was here for Kyoya Ootori. The gates opened.

There was a maid waiting for me. She told me that Master Kyoya would be down momentarily. I told her that was fine. I was in no rush, considering that I was in fact at his place a bit earlier than I had intended. Ten minutes passed since coming to the Ootori mansion before Kyoya came down, dressed and ready to go. He looked at me surprised for a moment before regaining his composure in order to talk about our security detail. Though, before he started speaking, I gave him the promised present.

The security detail speech lasted about 20 minutes, considering he had to tell me the names of the guards around the Tsuji mansion. As I had to be informed, there were 25 members placed around the perimeter of the place. None of those security members would be allowed on the property unless there were instructed to do so. I told them that they could go on. Though, if they still wanted to be discreet, there were often trees all around the place that they could hide in while being on the property while still doing their duty.

Kyoya thought that would be a great way to keep the guards somewhat relaxed until something happened, if anything. He sent a quick message to the security team about the newest developments. At some point in this briefing to Haruhi, Yoshio was walking by the living room. He heard bits and pieces about the security detail, so he poked his head in to see Kyoya talking to what looked to be another male. Yoshio could only stand there and watch for the last few minutes.

"Thank you again, Kyoya-senpai. You don't know how paranoid I am with that woman being around my grandmother. Worse yet is Charles. I know that we can not underestimate that duo since they would do whatever it takes, even if it meant hurting Obaa-san. I don't want to see her hurt, considering now that the two of us are finally on a mutual understanding about these other companies."

It was at that time that I looked up and noticed the elder Ootori in the door way. "Ah. Good morning Ootori-sama. I didn't see you there earlier." I got up and bowed.

"Good morning Father. Haruhi-san and I were just about to leave. Were you on your way to work as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I was. And, who's this?" Yoshio looked puzzled.

"Father. You know her. It's Haruhi Tsuji-san." Kyoya looked like his demonic side wanted to seep out.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan! It is great to see you again. Though, if you are a female, why are you dressed up as a male student?" Yoshio had laughed, nervously.

"Long story short, I had a debt to pay last year, yet I still had not remembered that I was a Tsuji. Some of the host club thought I was a male, though I am sure Kyoya-senpai knew that I was a female immediately. And with the debt, it was just easier to become a host to pay off the debt faster. But, since my debt is officially cleared, I probably will end up visiting the club after a few things are done." I said, with a sad tone. "But, we should also get going. Have a good day, Ootori-sama." Haruhi gave him one of her classical Natural Host smiles.

The duo left the Ootori mansion. The need to stop by the Tsuji mansion was apparent, just to make sure everything was alright. I would just pretend that I forgot something, if I had to make an excuse. Luckily, 7AM was still too early for the mother and son duo to be up. However, my grandmother was up. Since she noticed me, she was about to say something. I made a motion to be quiet since I didn't want to wake the rest of the mansion up yet. I whispered silently that I would see her later and that I loved her. She could only nod. Soon it was time to go to the school. Hopefully I would be able to enjoy the morning at least.

Home room and the first class passed by in a blur. It was half way to the end of the third class, or at about 11 AM when something really happened for me. I had been called down to the chairman's office. Everyone gave me the _What did you do? _Look. I knew what we were going to discuss, luckily, but the fact that he wanted to see me so much earlier shocked me. I took my books to my locker real quick, yet I kept a notebook and a pen with me just in case.

I walked in a few short minutes later, and only after being prompted that the chairman was waiting.

"Haruhi-chan! Thank you for coming earlier. I actually wanted to let you know some news. It is both good and bad. Which would you like first?" The Chairman said.

"Hm. I think I will take the bad news first, then the good." I replied.

"Well, the bad news is that I told the dean over there that you are a female who enjoys wearing male clothing. The university mandates it that you actually wear the appropriate gendered clothing. So, when you attend, you have to wear the dress of the university. I went through with paying it for you already." He motioned to the back of the door.

The dress itself was a pale green and not super poofy, which was not too bad. Overall, it was simple. It sure beat the yellow dress that the high school had.

"Uhm, thank you. How much do I owe you for the uniform?" I asked. I would insist on paying him back, since I hated having a debt to begin with.

"You won't owe me anything. Consider it a favor, considering you have been doing me a favor making my son happy lately in that club of his." The chairman said.

"No, really, I must insist on paying you back for buying it for me. As for the club, I actually enjoy being in there. Just don't tell Tamaki-senpai or the rest of the club that. I think that I am going to really miss it if I tell the rest of the ladies that I am in fact one of them. And now, for the good news?" I asked, trying to get back on the topic.

"No, you will not be paying me back. As for the good news, the Dean said that you can sit in the classes starting this afternoon. They start at 1 PM. Though, he also said that you could officially be in the classes on Wednesdays and Fridays. So, I would suggest grabbing a bite to eat now, then getting changed. I will leave your uniform in here until you are ready. I will let my secretary know just to grab the outfit when you enter again. Unless she is not here at the moment you get here, then feel free to take it yourself. Now, shall we go down to the cafeteria? I think that would be best, considering the lunch bell is ready to ring here at any moment now anyways." The chairman said, while we both walked towards the cafeteria together.

"Lunch sounds good. Then, as a small amount of my appreciation for buying my uniform, would you let me buy your lunch? If I didn't, I don't think that Obaa-san would be too thrilled." I enlightened the chairman with some of the sharp wit I had.

He chuckled as he finally gave in. But by that time, we had reached the cafeteria. I told the lady to put the chairman's order on my tab for today. After that, I ordered something quick and easy today, considering how I still had to quickly get myself going soon. I knew that it would take me at least 10 minutes to change, another 15 minutes to get to the University. The time now was about 11:50AM. That gave me 30 minutes to eat. Well, a bit less since I had no idea what classes I was sitting in today or what room they were in, so really, 20 minutes without any room to spare.

The rest of the host club had entered in at that time. Of course, I was already half way done my food at the time. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I generally was there after them, not before. Finishing up, I excused myself from the table. I threw out my garbage. I told the chairman I was going to grab my item from his office. He nodded, while telling me he was going to be in the cafeteria for awhile.

I took that as my hint to use his office as a change room too. I just reached the doors when Charles walked in. We nearly collided, but I was able to dodge at the last minute. I groaned. Today was just not the day to put up with him.

"Haruhi! What a pleasant surprise. Let's eat together!" He said.

"No way. Besides, I already ate and now I am leaving." I told him.

"Aw. Come on! Come back and sit with us! Besides, you can't be thinking of going to study already!" Charles whined again, though this time he was pushing me back into the cafeteria.

"NO! I will give you precisely three seconds to stop pushing me back in here. Consider yourself warned." I started the countdown. He refused to stop pushing me.

I looked to the chairman, in hopes of saying "_You will ignore what I do next, right?_" He nodded and turned his head as if to say "I did not see a thing" motion.

In one fluid motion, and after I had said three, I had Charles flipped in front of me and on his back. "I did warn you, you know. Now, when I say I am leaving, I mean it. Because of this antic, I don't know if I am going to make it there in time! Gah."

I ran basically out the door and all the way to the chairman's office. I changed quite hurriedly, then I started to run again. I was out of breath about five minutes later as I tried to catch my breath while walking in to the University's office. Apparently it was even more straight forward than the high school since every room was labeled.

"Hello dear. I haven't seen your face around campus. Are you a new student to the University?" The secretary asked politely.

"I guess you can say I am new. I'm Haruhi Tsuji. I was the one that Mr. Suoh from Ouran Private Academy was talking about. Was there any way I could get the schedule for the classes I will be sitting in?" I mentioned.

"Ah, yes! Here is your timetable. Mr. Suoh already marked off the classes that he thinks you would be able to handle at this time, and so that it won't conflict with your other work. Also, here is a map of the University. And, one last thing is that all mornings start at 10 AM here while the afternoons always start at 1 PM. Have a good day dear!"

I looked at the timetable as I left the office.

Tuesday, April 18th:  
1PM – 2PM: Business Mathematics, Room 18, Mr. Toyokuni Yamawaki.

Wednesdays:  
10:00 AM – 11 AM: Introduction to Business, Room 25, Mr. Ryoko Nogi.

11:05 AM - 12:05 PM: Principles of Management, Room 3, Ms Ayako Toyama.

12:05 PM – 12:55 PM LUNCH

1 PM – 2 PM: Business English, Room 10, Ms. Ayako Toyama.

2:05 PM – 3 PM: Business Mathematics, Room 18, Mr. Toyokuni Yamawaki.

Fridays:

11:00 AM – 12:00 PM: Business Mathematics, Room 18, Mr. Toyokuni Yamawaki.

12:05 PM – 12:55 PM LUNCH

1 PM – 2:30 PM: Business Accounting, Room 15, Mr. Keitaro Fukuzawa.

Fridays looked a lot better since there were only two courses to deal with, regardless with them both having to do with math. Plus, I got out a full half hour as compared to Wednesdays.

I managed to make it to the classroom just a minute before the bell rang. I felt relieved. The afternoon started off with a roll call. I had absolutely no clue as to who these people are. However, for our first activity, we were soon grouped off to do a textbook activity. I had to ensure to write my group member's names in my margins so that I wouldn't forget their names, considering that we were told that these were going to be our permanent group members. Their names were Rebecca (Becky), Alyssa, and Jamie. My group was all females, which was nice.

As we were going through the assigned textbook activity, we tried to get to know one another. Becky went first. She was an only child. Her father passed away when she was six years old, so it was just her mother who was raising her at the moment as well as their company. In her family, the mothers were often the heads of the house anyways.

Next, was me. I told them a bit about myself. My lack of parenting, though I did tell them about Ranka and my grandmother being there for me. How I was actually still in high school, but with my grandmother wanting me to become the heir to a few companies, I wanted to be taking some business management courses now rather than later, even while taking the courses needed for being a lawyer. The other girls were gaping, but were impressed that I could handle this much.

Jamie had both her parents, and even had an older sister. The two were close, but each were their own person too. Alyssa had both parents as well. She had a younger brother, an older sister as well as a twin brother.

We were always answering the questions in the textbook after each of us had told a bit about ourselves.

**Well, this is the second last chapter of Arc 1, or known as the Events arc. I'm going to try and wrap up everything in chapter 20 so it is possibly going to be the longest chapter I have wrote yet. There's going to be a huge time skip, bypassing the Hitachiin, Morinozuka and Haninozuka events. There is something interesting that is going to happen at Haruhi's event though. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here is Arc 1's final chapter! Sorry it took me so long to even write this! (Just to let my reader's know, this chapter alone is over 11,000 words.) Whenever I felt like I could stop, I couldn't since things would not make sense. I really hope that you all enjoy it! Arc 2 is going to contain more twists, turns and drama! I would appreciate any and all reviews! Also, would you like me to keep Arc 2 posted on this story, or would you rather read it as if it were a new story? I will leave that up to you guys to decide!**

Chapter Twenty

Haruhi's POV

Class flew by rather than dragging on for a change. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of the class room. I figured that I could just as well run the whole way back to my place. It was a bright sunny day after all. I dialed the number to my driver to let him know that I was going to jog my way home to the mansion today instead of getting a ride. Besides, this would be a great warm up exercise for the competition that was going to happen soon anyways.

I did have to make two quick pit stops though first, which was back at my locker at the high school for my homework and to the chairman's office to pick up my uniform again. I stopped in at the chairman's office first, but he was not there thankfully. I just stated what I was doing there. Apparently, the chairman had been waiting for later when I would pick up my uniform anyways, since the secretary had it up front for me. I thanked her and rushed out quickly again. I wanted to change out of the University's dress quickly. My locker took me less than a minute to retrieve what I wanted by this time. From there, I started my jog back to the mansion.

Kyoya's POV

It was 2 PM. This day was sure boring. Especially being in Calculus. Of course, I was ahead in the work, so I decided to let my eyes wander. Outside in the hall, someone ran past in a pale green dress. Haruhi? But, it couldn't be. I shook my head, clearing that thought. The pale green was that of a university student. I knew that Haruhi normally wore the males Ouran Private Academy uniform.

With that thought clearly out of my head, I began to refocus on a new thought. I knew that Honey-senpai was also a martial artist. If there was any type of competition, our cake loving senior would be there. I made a note to ask him about it later. I decided to close the club today, even if it meant losing profits. If there was no competition, then I would get to the bottom of the problem.

Hikaru's POV

The whole morning had been so boring. Haruhi would not listen to our antics, considering all she does is study in the morning. When Haruhi had been called to the chairman's office, I began to get worried. She rarely was called to the chairman's office. I was hoping to ask her about the trip when she came back, though she never did. I barely saw her at lunch time, since she was on her way out. She was screeching at someone about not having time again.

Kaoru's POV

My brother was worried about Haruhi. I could tell because he was glancing at Haruhi's empty desk all morning. I, truthfully, was worried as well. It really was not fun the whole after noon either, since Haruhi still was not back. Sure, we had saw her during lunch, but only for a minute. I just hoped that we would have a chance to see her at club time today to say the least.

Charles's POV

It was exactly 2:30 PM. I noticed the limo waiting for me. I started to smile. I knew that Haruhi would be waiting in that limo. However, when I got in, I got the biggest shock yet. Haruhi was not in the limo. Was she really running late? I was sure we told her that we could not be late. Why was she doing this?

I was really confused about a few things. First, the limo was already on the road when we had said that there would be two people to pick up. I asked the driver. His reply was that the mistress had decided to jog home earlier.

The other thing was about how Haruhi got out even earlier than I did. I ended up sulking the whole way back to the mansion, since my original plan was obviously ruined for the ride home. Well, a back up would have to suffice. The ten minute ride was done in silence and in boredom.

By three o'clock on the nose, I was sitting in the dojo.

~Time skip: Prior to Club Time Hours.~

General POV

Hanging on the door to the abandoned third music room, there was a sign stating that they were closed for the day and that the hosts were terribly sorry for the inconvenience. However, inside the music room was a bit chaotic.

"Where is my precious daughter? Mommy, do you think those shady twins did something to her?" Tamaki was wailing, yet still moping close to his emo corner.

"Who are you calling shady twins, Tono?" Hikaru asked, fuming.

"Actually, we haven't even seen Haruhi much today. She was called to the chairman's office at 11 AM, and did not return back to class afterwards. We briefly saw her at lunch, but she was rushing out the door before we even got there to eat. Plus, she was not in classes at all in the afternoon." Kaoru explained.

"Haruhi will not be here at club time today. She arranged it with me yesterday. She had something to do with her grandmother today right after school. Oh, which reminds me. Honey-senpai, do you know if there is a competition going on today?" Kyoya stated.

"Hm. Nope. There are no competitions today, Kyo-chan. Why do you ask?" Honey asked while stuffing a rather large piece of strawberry cheesecake in his mouth.

"I think that Haruhi is in danger if there is no competition today. Who would like to head to the Tsuji mansion today?" Kyoya asked everyone.

Everyone cheered in unison. Kyoya called for his car to pull around while everyone else ran ahead. Fifteen minutes later, everyone piled out of the limo. Everyone was going to run through the house to get to the dojo, but they were stopped by Mori.

"Wrong way. Rather, that way will take longer." He replied.t

"Yay! Takashi remembers the short cut that the three of us always took. But, going through the house would have taken a lot longer and not to mention that we could set off any traps. No one else knew about this route except the three of us. Though, we will have to make a slight detour anyways since this way leads to the back of the dojo." Honey mentioned.

The group of people followed the two martial artists. It did not take them long at all. It was indeed shorter than the route they had taken before.

As they got closer to the place, they could hear people yelling. One of them was Haruhi.

"No way am I agreeing to that! Obaa-san, why would you even think of agreeing to that. But, I guess since you were the one who placed that bet, and it is contracted, I want to make a deal as well." Haruhi started to say, though she was still yelling.

But, by this time, everyone had finally made it to the front of the dojo and had entered in the room itself. Haruhi turned her head at the newcomers.

"It looks like I get an audience as well. How much of this did you really set up, Muriel?" She sneered.

"Well, there was not going to be an audience for one thing. But, they can watch as you humiliate yourself now. You actually have Charles to thank for this encounter anyways. Now, were you going to agree to the terms or not?" Muriel asked impatiently.

"No, I do not agree to any of these. But, it seems as if I really do not have a choice in the matter at hand. I'm basically being forced to win. First, I don't want to marry Charles. Second, I would never tell you where those papers are. Three, why am I the one fighting anyways? Four, what about the conditions if we have a draw, by some miracle?" Haruhi restated the terms to everyone bluntly.

"Well, dear, I am getting old and therefore can not fight anymore. I got solid proof of that yesterday when I got knocked out by Muriel here. How about we forget all about this contract business if you manage to have a draw?" Haruhi's grandmother said.

Haruhi's POV

To forget about a contract was something I was not going to do. I wanted these people as far away from me as possible. I sighed again. Although we had been arguing a lot, I was always aware of my surroundings. Charles was on his way up behind me. His attempt at a hug no less. Too bad I was so used to running hugs from any angle.

I back flipped over Charles before he had even reached me, though I did manage to land behind him. I gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck to make him pass out for a good twenty minutes.

"What a baka. Surprise hugs don't work on me." I said in a hushed tone. "But, shall we commence this fight or not? Also, what type of rules do you want to use?" I asked impatiently. I had a slight homework assignment to do in my university work, and I had to get that done tonight considering that I had that class tomorrow.

"I will agree with the anything going rule. First person to be completely pinned to the ground for ten seconds will be the winner. Does that sound reasonable?" Muriel retorted the other portion of the rules back.

From there, the fight began. She tried to throw a punch, but it landed nowhere near me. I could tell she was not a strong hand to hand combatant. I preferred to use a few weapons myself, but I did not want to use them so soon. Flips and turns were the main things I did. Not really karate moves though. I was not even in my own fighting stance yet either, since I was still a bit stiff and did not completely stretch.

Honey's POV

We had been there a total of fifteen minutes already. The fight only started about five minutes ago. Judging from the way Haru-chan has been fighting so far, it is almost like she is still warming up. She was not completely serious.

"Neh, Takashi. Haru-chan's not completely serious yet. Is she?" I asked my cousin.

"Ah. She'll get serious in another three minutes." Mori replied back to his cousin.

"Eh? Haruhi's not serious yet? How can you tell?" Both the twins and Tamaki asked.

"It's her stance. Right now, she is just dancing around while buying some time. It is her old habit seeping out. It usually takes up until ten minutes before she becomes fully seri- Oops, I guess this time I get to be wrong this time. Here's her stance." I told the host club.

Haruhi's stance consisted her of using both a kendo stance and a karate stance mixed in. It was always effective. Then again, Haruhi had more than one stance that she could rely on.

Haruhi's POV

This woman was starting to aggravate me to the point where I finally started to show more of my martial arts. I took on my favorite pose: one that crossed kendo and karate. I could easily maneuver and do any trippings if I wanted to.

Apparently, I was not the only one who was getting serious. As I was moving into the stance, two things managed to cut through my gi, but ended up in the wall with an oompf. _Shurikens._

"Eh? So you like those types of things. Perhaps I should change over. It's obvious that I triumph over you in hand to hand combat. But, I never told anyone this before. I prefer weapons over anything. I took out two sets of mini daggers that I had hid in my socks. No one ever knew about that part of me before either.

The fight ensued. Muriel could not throw straight, even if it meant saving her life. I threw one dagger, purposely missing her. Muriel collapsed to the ground after that. Though, at that sound, Charles had to wake up from his slumber.

"Wha?! What happened? Mom, are you hurt?" The boy inquired.

"No, I am not hurt. We have been thoroughly defeated. I guess I need to go through more martial arts and weapons training if I am ever going to beat her. Charles, you are not to harass Haruhi-chan anymore. Sorry." Muriel looked so sad.

"I probably should apologize too. I didn't mean to hit you or throw you today Charles. Though, you really need to tone down those antics of yours." I said to Charles. "Now, if we are done here, I am starved. Obaa-san, what's on the menu for tonight?" I basically hollered to my grandmother. I was still half in battle mode and sensing my surroundings, so I was predicting a move when I had my back turned.

I was right though. The duo decided to launch a surprise attack. Charles came to give me a hug, which I returned briefly before throwing him to the ground and then using a karate kick to knock a knife out of Muriel's hands, since she had been coming out of the blind spot created by Charles. I guess I had no choice but to use a Judo move next. I had her thrown and mounted in less than five seconds.

"You seriously picked the worst person to fight today. I remember everything my mother taught me finally. Karate, Kendo, Judo, Ninjitsu. If it is a form of martial arts, she taught me it. Surprise attacks haven't worked on me for awhile now either." My demonic aura was really starting to come out, though I calmly told the woman underneath me.

Finally, she really did admit defeat and left. Charles was not happy either. I heaved a sigh of relief as I went to go get changed out of the gi. Though, I had forgot that I had basically came to the dojo in my newest uniform. I had two choices by this point: Come out in my university uniform, revealing where I had been all afternoon; or I could go back up to the house in my gi. I would have to tell the host club tomorrow, or tonight since they were here, about a few friends coming on Friday.

In the end, I ended up putting back on my uniform. I would have to take my gi into the house anyways to get it washed. When I reached the spot where everyone else was, everyone seemed a bit shocked. That included Kyoya though his façade was built back up after a minute.

"If it will make you guys feel any better, I will answer your questions in a moment or over dinner. Either way, I need to have a shower and change into something decent. Sound good?" I smiled. Everyone nodded.

We got back to the mansion via the regular route. Obaa-san decided not to set the traps anywhere, which was nice since I was already exhausted. I tried my best to run up the stairs to my room, but my legs began to cramp a quarter of the way up. I forgot that my legs were not quite used to running, and I had already ran from the High School to the mansion, plus a fight on top of that.

I returned back to my guests about fifteen minutes later. I was sporting the mid-calf length, forest green dress that Hikaru and Kaoru had made for me. It had one inch straps, and was styled with a sweetheart frame. For shoes, I donned a pair of green heels, one inch in height.

"So, would you guys like to eat here, or shall we go out to eat?" I asked. Personally, I did not have much of a preference which is why I left it to my guests.

"Haru-chan, can we eat here and have some of your homemade cooking? We haven't had that in so long!" Honey-senpai asked.

"Ah." Mori agreed with his cousin.

"Yay! Haruhi's cooking!" The twins said in unison.

"Yes. We have seemed to not eat our beloved daughter's cooking in awhile." Tamaki chimed in.

I looked to Kyoya, since he was the only one so far who had not said anything.

"I don't see the problem with us eating here." He stated.

I sighed. It was an unanimous decision then for me to make something. If I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten dressed up, but oh well. I rummaged through a few cupboards and drawers before I finally found a decent apron to wear. The head chef was there as well, but I told him that I would cook today. He did give me a funny look, but stepped aside to supervise instead.

_Something simple, something simple. _I looked through the fridge and found some vegetables and meat. There was this vegetable stew that I used to always make, that I had not made in awhile. Then again, I hadn't made curry in so long either. I could also do a stir fry as well.

Since I could not decide, I ended up making all three dishes. I told the pastry chef to make cakes again as well, before I left the kitchen. The maids were tending to bringing the food out. Everyone ate in silence. It sort of got nerve wrecking, since they seemed to have many questions.

"So, where would you guys like me to start?" I asked, taking a bite out of a crunchy, yet soft, piece of broccoli.

"How about you start at why you said that a fight between your aunt and yourself would be a competition?" Kyoya suggested.

"To be honest, I don't know why it was called a competition. It was just how Obaa-san put it. Apparently the idea was Charles's anyways. I don't know why anyone just told me to be here to have a fight." I scowled at realizing that.

"What about that other dress you were wearing earlier? I just thought that it looked so adorable on my precious daughter!" A flamboyant Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. We know that was one dress we did not design." Kaoru asked.

"I am actually glad we are finally on this topic. It's so that I can attend the University while also going to the High School. I had asked the chairman yesterday after club time had ended for the day. I thought that taking some business management courses would help me understand more about the terms used, considering that I am inheriting at least five companies.

I was enrolled first thing this morning, though I was just able to attend one class in the afternoon. Wednesdays and Fridays are my full days there, while the other days are in the high school with you guys.

It is best to say that on Wednesdays, I will be fairly late getting to the host club, since my classes are just getting out at 3pm. Fridays, I won't have any worries since I get out early."

I decided to take a small break, since everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions, except for Kyoya.

"Ah. That would explain why I would have saw you running then earlier today around 2 PM today. Is that right, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked me.

"Yes, you are correct Kyoya-senpai. I was actually running in the halls since I needed my books, as well as to pick up my Ouran uniform that I hastily forgot to pack in my bag. Then, I jogged here." I responded bluntly.

"On another note, I met some lovely ladies today. Would you mind if they came Friday after we get out of class at the University? I would pay for however long they are there for." I asked. I wanted to get the question out of my head rather quickly before I ended up forgetting about it.,

"I can only see one problem with them coming. They may accidentally let it slip that they know you are a female." Kyoya responded.

"What if, tomorrow, I told our Princesses that I am a female? Yes, I know that I will have to wear the dress from tomorrow onwards. But, it is about time though that I told everyone. I know it would make Obaa-san happy too." I said after careful consideration.

"Mommy, that can not happen! What would happen to us having our own secret princess in the club?" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"Tamaki-senpai, I need to quit lying to the ladies anyways. My debt is paid off too." I stated.

"She is right, _Daddy_. Haruhi will have to come out as a female anyways. Though, that may mean that she won't be able to come to the Host Club anymore." Kyoya mentioned.

"I am aware that I possibly may not be a host anymore, though I could change over and be a regular customer when I can be there. I guess it is all up to everyone else if they want me to host after the reveal though." I ended up speaking the musings I had been thinking of the last few days.

"Of course we still want you as part of the Host Club, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "Oh! Cake!"

Honey only exclaimed the last part since the pastry chef had came in with the cake. It was a six tiered cake, with each tier being in odd shapes. Upon closer examination, they were the last name letter initials for each of her friends.

"Look, Takashi! The cake is in everyone's initials! Wah! And mine is super large!" Honey cried with joy. It was true. Honey's was the largest in size and depth. Mine, on the other hand, was the smallest. I still didn't like sweets that much.

Everyone seemed content with what had been asked earlier. No one spoke a word for the next ten minutes. Actually, no one spoke a word until Obaa-san came in through the doors with Muriel and Charles.

"Haruhi. Muriel and Charles would like to speak with you."

"If they want to say something, they can say it here in front of my friends. Also, what happened to part of the contract in which they agreed not to come onto your property?" I didn't even turn around or flinch to look at the two people that I wished I had done something about.

"Haruhi Marie Tsuji! You should look at the people you are talking to! As for that, they agreed to a new condition." Obaa-san said with a huff. When my full name was said, I did flinch. I was only called by it if I was going to be in trouble later. I sighed as I turned to face the trio.

"Haruhi-sama, we just wanted to apologize for all of this inconvenience. If you ever need anything from us, please do not hesitate to ask." Muriel said, bowing.

"Wifey! I am sorry if you got hurt." Charles said, putting on his whining act. It rivaled that of Tamaki's "Daddy" act. I sighed.

"Mommy, our daughter still can't get married. Can't you do something about that?" Tamaki also whined. I sighed again.

"_Daddy_ and _Husband_ both need to get these things straight. Charles, I am NOT your wife and you need to quit referring to me as such. Tamaki-senpai, you are NOT my father." The two yelped, considering my dark aura had managed to snake its way into my voice.

I diminished the effects of my dark aura once I had caught a warning glance from Obaa-san. She honestly could not be fun.

The night wore on. Eventually all of my guests left, including Muriel and Charles, which left two of us in the house. I was so exhausted that I ended up going to bed five minutes after everyone left.

I fell asleep instantly and for the next three and a half hours, I slept soundly. Though, it was around midnight when I felt something warm snake their way across my waist. I groggily turned to see a surprising sight. Charles had made his way back into the house at some point and came up to my room.

"Wifey and Husband should never be separated again." Charles whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"The husband should not be in his wife's bed either until they are legally married." I scolded him as I got out of my own bed. I remembered that I had some extra blankets in my closet, which I went off to retrieve. I spent the rest of my night sleeping on the couch in the main sitting area.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I woke up bleary eyed as my alarm was going off. It had been set for 6:30 AM. I was going to head out for a bit before school started. I had only one place I needed to check out yet, and that was the publishing company from my father. I got up and dressed into the male's uniform, possibly for the last time. After all, today I was going to let the rest of the school know that I was a female.

My alarm eventually turned itself off since I doubted Charles would even get up at this time, nor did I turn it off. I ran down the stairs a bit too fast. I stumbled just enough that I still had to use a small flip to right myself.

In the kitchen, I told the chef that I would like a fried egg sandwich. I went back into the dining room. By that time, Obaa-san was just walking in as well.

"Good morning Obaa-san!" I tried to say cheerfully. It came out more monotone though.

"Good morning Haruhi. Did you sleep well?" Obaa-san also greeted me. Her voice still had a bit of malice left in it from the night before.

"Yes and no. I was sleeping nicely before a certain visitor snuck back into the mansion and decided to crawl into bed last night." I replied miserably.

"Is that so? Which visitor was it." Obaa-san questioned.

"I am not going to answer that now. I am going to leave before HE gets up anyways. I'm going to check out the last of the businesses that I have not been to yet before school starts." I replied just as my food came. I ate it quite quickly, considering that I was fairly hungry this morning. From there, I headed out.

The publishing company's building was in pretty decent shape, I noticed. The inside, was just a standard commoner's setting. There were still at least three floors to the place. First floor was like a reception room. I went up to the desk to tell them who I was. Then, I proceeded to take a look around the place. I took the elevator up to the second floor. This floor seemed to be focused on the photography department. There were a couple of different rooms. There were two dark rooms for the old fashioned cameras, while there were also various rooms with computers for digital editings.

Going up the next floor consisted of writers. Some were on computers at the time, while some were writing on a typewriter. Everything was both old fashioned, yet a mix of modernization was there as well.

I kept going down the rooms until one caught my eyes. It was my father's office. Rather, it had been my father's office. I was just getting ready to dig out the keys when I heard a voice behind me.

"You can not go in there. It is not open to outsiders." It was not one that I recognized, though there was a hint of hatred to it.

"Ah, sorry about that. Though as of last week, this office is now mine. I just have been a bit busy to come check out the company." I replied kindly.

I continued to dig out the keys that I always had with me. I flipped through them again. I had about three keys on there, but still they got awfully confusing since I had not yet labeled which one was for what place. With the right key, I opened the door. Inside contained the most modernized equipment. Apparently he was well rounded. There was at least five different cameras, each using a different function. The printer was also the newest model. Then, there was a laptop there as well. Probably to do any digital edits.

I had ran out of time, so I dashed out of the office. I ensured it had been locked behind me though. I ran through the hallways. Waiting on the elevator would take too much time. I spotted the staircase. At least it wasn't for emergencies only. I pushed my way through that door and began running down the stairs to my waiting limo.

I arrived at school a few short minutes later and out of breath since I had ran from the school gates all the way to my classroom. I barely made it in before the bell rang. At least I wouldn't get bugged too much from the twins today.

~Time Skip: Club time, Thursday~

No sooner had class let out, I bolted out the classroom doors. The twins were hot on my heels. Once we were in the safety of Music Room 3 the twins and I started to get myself ready for my big reveal as a female. I had to kick the twins out so that I could get changed first. Second were the quick alterations that Kaoru did. Hikaru then applied the make up. My hair was already styled, as it is every day. At least that part would be familiar to our guests.

I was just about to come out of the room when I heard a very familiar whine.

"Mommy! Where is our daughter? I thought that she was supposed to be here by now! What if those shady twins did something to her?" Tamaki wailed.

"Tamaki-senpai, I am here. Actually, no one was even here yet when I got here so I took that time to get myself ready for the big reveal. By the way, Kyoya-senpai, what is the plan for my reveal as a girl?" I asked the shadow king as I sweat dropped. I had honestly no clue what my plan was when I had suggested it.

"I was just thinking to go on as normal for the rest of us, though you may want to talk to a few of your female clients." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up so that the light crossed against them.

"I guess that could work." I answered back.

Shortly after that, we welcomed our guests. The girls loved the fact that I was in a dress, though they had yet to wrap their heads around the whole 'Haruhi is really a female, not a male' concept. I am hoping they all come around soon, since I was going to continuing dressing up in the dress up until I finished high school. I also told them that I was attending the University two days a week.

The rest of the time, club flew by. Tomorrow would be another day.

"Oh, before I forget, did all of your families receive obaa-san's event invitation last week?" I asked before leaving the club room early that day. Everyone nodded that they had received them.

"Great! I will see each of you during club time tomorrow then! And don't forget that I am bringing my University friends tomorrow with me!" I said excitedly.

I was more or less on a cloud while exiting the building. I did not sense that I had a pursuer behind me for a change. I only snapped out of it when I heard someone shout.

"There is no reason you should be attacking or even following our friend. You are too suspicious." When I turned around, the twins along with Honey and Mori, were standing above a guy. He looked familiar. Then, it clicked. He was the same one from that morning at the publishing company. I sighed.

"Come on, up you come." I told the guy as I gave him a hand up. "So, what happened to work, or were you only working under false pretenses? Why were you following me? Also, who are you?" I questioned.

"Fine. I will admit that I am working under false pretenses. I was ordered by someone to keep watch until someone entered that door that you went through this morning. After that, I was to keep close tabs on you from there. As for my name, just call me James." The guy answered.

"Hm. Who was it that ordered you to watch me?" I asked.

"I am under a contract to not say the name of my employer." James said.

"Are you with the yazuka?" This time, it was Kyoya who asked.

"I will admit that I am with the yazuka, Ootori-san." James said.

I could only think of two people who would associate themselves with the yazuka. Charles and Kassanoda. "In other words, Charles sent you to follow me. How typical. Now, since it is Thursday, I will give you until Monday night to report directly to me with anyone else from the yazuka that are currently employed. You are not to tip off Charles either. Got that?" I said in a blunt way. James nodded.

"How did you come up with Charles just from when he said the yazuka, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Really, it is quite simple. That boy never leaves me alone, yet he has had connections with the yazuka. It was either Charles or Kassanoda, though I don't think that he would do something like that. Therefore, it would point to Charles. Charles also knew that my father had a publishing company, but did not know about my mother's law firm, thankfully." I concluded.

"That really is a good thing then. Anyways, you should try to pay attention more Haruhi. He almost had the jump on you had we not interfered. Anyways, we should get going as well. We will see you tomorrow at club time, right?" Kyoya stated the most oblivious statement.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai. How about we all go to the restaurant at the Tanuki Inn? I was wanting to check up on the place anyways. It will be my treat." I told everyone. When I had everyone's responses, I finally called a car.

~Time Skip: Friday, Still in Haruhi's POV~

The day passed by somewhat blurry. Of course, it was a University day. It was during the lunch hour when I made sure to ask the girls about attending my event tonight. They agreed. Each would have to go home to change. I offered to go with each one to their houses if they wanted me to., which they were all willing. After all, I also wanted to formally introduce myself to their parents and thank them for allowing them out. We would go to each of their houses first, pick up their attire, then come back to my mansion to change and head over to the Inn.

Business Mathematics even passed by in a blur. We had received two small breaks during the entire class to get up and stretch a bit before we were all forced to go back to work. Soon though, class was out for the day. The girls and I went on our merry way on the way to the Host Club for that day. A few short minutes later, we arrived at Music Room 3.

I had told them that they were expecting the four of us there today. When we arrived, it was empty. I offered the girls the chance to sit down while I prepared the tea. However, they really wanted to follow me around, so I let them. I made the tea for each of the hosts as well. I guess old habits really stay with you. I placed them on the cart and wheeled them out. I also set each tea set where they would be sitting.

"This set is cute! What is it called?" Rebecca had chosen a beautiful green rimmed cup.

"I would be careful with that. The set you have is called the Foley. An antique. It's worth is probably around 80,000 yen, if not more. There are others here too. Though I was never one to really remember all their names. " I replied. Rebecca immediately set the cup down.

"Mommy! Where is our beautiful daughter? I thought that she was bringing more friends?" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki-senpai, I am not your daughter for the billionth time. Jeeze." I said, shaking my head. "Girls, I probably should introduce you to the host club. The one that always is saying that I am his daughter is Tamaki Suoh-senpai. He always is considered 'Daddy' of the family. The one with the black hair and glasses is Kyoya Ootori-senpai. Often referred to as 'Mommy' of the family. Though, you also do not want to cross him since his nickname is the Shadow King." I said as I started to introduce everyone.

"Suoh and Ootori? Aren't those the names of the medical hospital people and the ones who administrate the High School?" Alyssa asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, those are the correct families. Next off we have the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Often referred to as my evil 'brothers' in the family. Even though I have told them countless times, they consider me their 'toy'. After that, we have Mitsukuni Haninozuka or most people just call him Honey-senpai over in the corner eating cake. Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-senpai for short, is the other person by Honey-senpai. Those two, according to Tamaki-senpai, are the neighbors." I had continued on. Everyone else waited until I was done.

"Hitachiin, as in the designer, right?" Jamie asked.

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka are the martial artists, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, those names are correct. Now, I will let each of those guys tell you what type they are in the club." I started to back away.

"Haru-chan! Would you like to come eat some cake with me? It's strawberry!" Honey called out to me. Today, I supposed that it would not kill me to eat a piece of cake.

"Sure, Honey-senpai. I'll have a slice of cake with you today." I replied as I started to make my way over to Honey. At some point, the club had opened. I was still heading to Honey when something nearly tripped me, though instead of falling flat on my face like a normal person, I ended up doing a low flip.

I turned to look at my tripper. My face paled immensely. Charles, along with the guy named James, had came today. Once I got over the initial shock, I shot the pair a glare.

"Haruhi! I missed you today at school! Where were you all day?" Charles asked.

"No where that you need to know. I wish you would quit sounding like a broken record though. Besides, I'm still mad at you for last night. Go away." I grumbled. Charles ended up following me to where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were sitting. We each had some cake, though I was more internally twitching with Charles being there.

The time did not last long, since club time was over. The other clients had left a few short minutes ago. I could never be happier for this change. I bounced around the room again, this time picking up any dirty dishes. _Really, these habits are so hard to ignore when the guys do not help._ I thought to myself. With the dishes gathered, I washed them up so that they would not get moldy over the weekend then put them away.

My University friends were engrossed in talking to whom they had picked the entire time we had been here. I sighed, but decided to call a car first. After that, I called Obaa-san to see how many maids we had on hand to help with our hair. We had enough to do the job. Next, I tried rounding them up. First up, was Jamie. She was talking with the twins.

"Jamie, it is time to get ready to leave. We still have yet to make some stops, remember?" I tried to encourage her.

"But, talking to these two are interesting!" Jamie exclaimed, almost with a pout. I sighed.

"If it will make you feel any better, they are coming to the final destination." I responded.

"Fine." She turned in, somewhat defeated.

My next person was Alyssa, who had been talking to Tamaki. "Alyssa, it is time to go."

"Oh? Already. I guess I will see you around campus soon, Tamaki-kun." She said easily.

"You'll see him sooner than that. He's coming to the event tonight." I muttered.

The last one was Rebecca, who had been engrossed with talking to Kyoya.

"Senpai, Rebecca, it is time to leave." I stated simply.

"Thank you Haruhi!" Rebecca said. Kyoya only nodded.

Shortly after that, we left. We did our quick stops, like we had planned as well. Everyone was shocked when we finally got to my mansion though. Six maids were standing in a line.

"Welcome home, Tsuji-sama." They chorused.

The one closest to us took our school bags. The one beside her took my friends' garment bags.

Annabel was amongst the crew today. "Haruhi-chan, your grandmother left you this note. It has some simple directions on what to wear and how to do your hair."

"Thank you, Annabel." I replied, opening up the folded piece of paper.

_Wear the pink dress and heels. You are also wearing extensions to make your hair longer. The maids attending to you know what hairstyle to use._

I sighed. At least I was not going to be wearing the white one to this event.

45 minutes later, we all had changed and were on our way for supper. Only the closest of my grandmother's friends were invited, which were also my friends from the host club. I had to talk my grandmother into letting my new college friends come as well. The event itself started at 7pm.

Supper, as always, was delicious. Before we headed off to the ballroom, my grandmother pulled me aside. "Dear, you will need an escort tonight. Who would you like to choose?"

"Why can't I just have all of the host club males escort me tonight?" I asked.

"You can not have six males escorting you tonight. Only one." She replied.

I didn't want to show favoritism or anything, which I told my grandmother. She smirked and mentioned Charles which I immediately balked at that idea. In the end, I ended up asking Kyoya-senpai if he would not mind being my escort. He agreed.

Behind us, Yoshio was smiling. I did not see that part though. Everyone filed in after that point. The event was in full swing. I was named heir in that time too.

It was about an hour into the event, yet the event only had one more hour to go, when I had to excuse myself from the small group of people. Kyoya escorted me to the doors of the restroom. I told him that if he wanted to go back to the party, he could. Which he did. I checked myself over in the mirror, making sure everything was still in check.

I was ambushed the moment I left the restroom. There were two thugs I did not recognize with Charles. The one had me in an embrace so that I could not use my arms to throw them. I managed to use my leg and kicked backwards into the man's groin area. He released me, though the other immediately picked up the slack. Though, I managed to throw the other guy before he got a firm grip on me.

It was so difficult to do martial arts moves in this dress, I finally realized. Though, like hell I would be letting Charles touch me. "Ha~ru~hi! Where are you going? I was hoping you could _entertain _me like you do all those ladies. Though, I wouldn't mind if I had you for the rest of the night." He sneered at me. His emphasis on the word _entertain_ had a different notation to it and I was not looking forward to it.

"To answer your question, I am going back to the party. Remember, the Tsuji's are hosting this one. I am a Tsuji so I am supposed to be there you baka! And, I don't want to _entertain_ you all night. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going back to the party." I stormed off. Well, actually I went from walking to speed walking to a near jog. All to get away from Charles.

When I was inside the ballroom once more, I scanned the crowd. Kyoya was talking to someone I thought looked familiar. I started to walk towards him while still surveying the other person. I was a few short paces away when I fully recognized the person being Kyoya's father. The two had stopped talking once they had noticed I was drawing nearer.

"Good evening Yoshio-sama. How are you enjoying the party?" I asked politely.

"Ah, Tsuji-san! Good evening! I am enjoying it, thank you." The manipulative man responded.

Kyoya, on the other hand, looked at my appearance. I guess I had been a bit disheveled even though I had gone into the restroom to fix that to begin with. He ended up asking the question that was probably on his mind. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Charles ambushed me right when I was coming out."

Kyoya and his father both looked at each other. Yoshio had no clue who Charles was, but he was soon going to find out since the man being talked about had also just entered the room.

"Haruhi, where did you run off to now? You know you can not escape fate." He was saying this in a very cheery voice, yet it held some malice to it as well. Almost as if he was mocking me. I had froze to the spot for a moment when I heard his last comment.

"I swear, I will outrun that stupid thing called fate that he believes in. Even if it kills me, or I have to do something completely reckless to get rid of him." I muttered more to myself, though Yoshio ended up hearing that.

"Hm. Haruhi-chan, why don't you and I go for a small walk. I think that we need to talk." There was a gleam in his eyes, like he was plotting something. I was reluctant, though I ultimately agreed. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. We walked to a far corner, one that everyone had been avoiding all night anyways. "That last comment that you uttered, is it true? Because, if it is, I have an offer for you."

"It was true. He thinks it was fate that brought us together and fate that reunited us, even though I was happy both times. But, I would be interested in hearing about the offer." I answered truthfully.

"Marry Kyoya-kun. It would erase the debt that you owe my family for the use of our private force. Plus, you would also not have to worry about that man you keep trying to escape. Also, there are the other benefits of you becoming an Ootori." Yoshio stated.

"So, you are basically arranging a marriage? Have you talked to Kyoya-kun about this?" I asked, trying to gain understanding.

"Yes, this will be an arranged marriage. As for Kyoya-kun, I don't talk to him regarding trivial matters. I will give you two months. Here is my card so that you can contact me at any time with your answer." Yoshio was saying as he handed me a business card. After that, he walked away.

At least, I got some time to think to myself now. First, there were a few benefits of marrying Kyoya. _Having their private force at her disposal. They could help her learn more about the medical world._ I tried to think of a few other benefits, though I was soon interrupted.

"Tsuji-sama, we have a slight problem out in the reception area. Could you come out and help us?" It was one of the night time receptionists.

"Sure. Just give me a moment and I will be right down." I replied casually.

The receptionist left. I briskly walked over to where my grandmother was. I was just going to let her know that there was a bit of a situation downstairs, but I would be right back. Little did I know, I was walking directly into a trap created by Charles. Another thing that I did not realize was that I was being covertly followed by the two Ootoris, though neither one stayed long enough to witness the whole exchange.

I reached the main floor at last. Though, annoyance did cross my face when I saw the one person who had been giving me grief all night, standing there with the most ridiculous grin on his face. In other words, he had probably planned this whole thing out.

"If that guy is the problem, call security to escort him out of the building. If that is all, I am going to go back up to the ballroom so that I can help my grandmother close up." I spoke in an assertive voice. It made Charles flinch slightly.

"He was a slight problem, ma'am. However, it was only due to the fact that he insisted on seeing you." The receptionist replied.

_Persistent little brat._

"Haruhi! I missed you! Why didn't you invite your husband to the party?" Charles began putting on his whining act. Haruhi was already pissed off enough at him.

"Charles Deion! If you do not stop this ridiculous act and leave the premises, I will not hesitate to make you leave. You have two minutes to get out of my sight. Starting NOW!" My demonic aura had gotten the best of me at that point. I had no time for antics, especially when they came to Charles. Charles did get out of my sight before the end of two minutes.

I had to take a moment to breathe. I had to figure out a place to do some fighting as well. It was the only thing that released me half the time from going into the demonic stage for a few days. Calm once more, I began walking towards the elevator to go up to the next level. A few short minutes later, the elevator doors swung open. However, something had been placed over my head and I was being dragged somewhere.

I don't know what had happened either after that point either. I was struggling one moment, the next thing I knew I had been hit slightly and blacked out for a few short minutes. My head hurt when I started to come around, yet my eyes were still closed. I tried to move with my eyes closed still, but it seemed as if I was tied up to something. I opened them up, only to notice that I was tied up to a bed. Luckily, I was still clothed to say the least.

"So, you are finally awake. It's about time. Hopefully you are comfortable." Sneered a voice, coming from the right side. The voice, of course, was Charles's.

"What do you want with me, Charles?" I asked. To be honest, I was scared out of my wits. He could do anything to me at this point and I couldn't even defend myself. My face, however, portrayed that I was in complete control of myself.

"I told you earlier. I wanted you to entertain me all night. You have hurt me over and over again, so it is time for me to enact some of my own revenge against that." Charles said as he hovered over me with a sinister intent in his eyes. He was straddling my legs, yet his left hand was just inches away from the left side of my face. His right hand seemed to have disappeared under my dress. I wished I knew what his thought process was right about now.

My thoughts were solely based around the fact that I just hoped that I could escape soon. This was making me freak out even more internally. I tried to think of a quick solution to this problem. I knew that in every room, a deck of cards were placed for the occupants of the room. They did have to stay in the room and could not be taken out. I knew this since it was the first thing I chose to add since becoming the owner of the place, since people claimed that there was hardly any entertainment in the rooms. There were TVs in there, but they wanted more apparently. It was with that idea that I used my wits to try and escape.

"Fine, Charles. If you wish for me to entertain you all night, how about we play a little game first. Well, it is more of a challenge than anything. I guess the challenge is that if you can beat me in a card game of my choice, I will become your slave. Though, if I win, I will not become your slave and I will be leaving this room. Is that a deal?" I inquired.

Charles took some time to ponder this new twist in his night. Figuring that he would win whatever game it was that I threw at him, he finally agreed to the terms. He had to untie me, which made him unhappy. The game that I had in mind was playing Blackjack. He could be the dealer.

I was pretty skilled at the game, considering that it was the game that Ranka had often forced me to play with him while he was drunk during the weekends. We always played until the early hours of the morning. From this point, I always learnt the different combinations on the game. Charles would not have a chance to win the game. I thought about ensuring that I lost at least two to three times on purpose so that it wouldn't look too suspicious but I had decided to play seriously as well.

We agreed on the rule that the first one to win 10 hands first was the winner. Charles had to also play his hand, regardless of whether I had reached 21, froze before reaching 21 or even busted. We began playing. I was playing the innocent way first, meaning that I would let him win a few hands before I switched into serious mode. I noticed that he smirked when he won three hands in a row. It seemed to give him some confidence in himself. The game progressed for another five minutes. In that time frame, I was up to winning my eighth consecutive hand. I was in serious mode now.

The last two hands, I ended up winning. "Now, with that being done, I am going. I'm sure that my grandmother is worried about me. And, look, I will just be in time to go help clean up." I said, as I looked at the time. I put on my shoes, which apparently had been taken off at the door while I had been unconscious. Outside of the door, I managed to make it a few paces before I felt slightly light headed. I would make it down to the ballroom and get one of the Ootoris to look it over. Soon, I did make it to the elevator and pressed the button.

When it opened, I stumbled a bit. The doors closed shortly after. Every part of my body hurt for the oddest reason. My head was the worst though. I still felt a bit lightheaded though the throb of pain from earlier was also coming back. I managed to recompose myself. My mask displayed anger mainly once again. I really wished that I could kill Charles, though that would not be nice and would probably land me in jail.

Everyone looked shocked. I wondered why. My hair was probably a mess from what Charles did to it. I was not going to explain once more to everyone what happened. At some point, I was walking towards the rest of the Host Club members when my façade must have started to slip up yet again. My legs were starting to turn into something similar to jello. I felt myself fall forward, waiting for an impact though it never came.

"Dear, oh dear, Tsuji-sama. I wonder what is wrong this time. Though, you probably shouldn't have left so soon." The voice said from behind, leering once more. I risked a glance around again, just trying to ascertain my own suspicions. Kyoya was across the room. Yoshio was across the room talking to my grandmother.

_Charles. How did he get down here so fast?_ I started to wonder. The stairs. Of course the stairs are quicker. Though, I should have beat him here since I left first.

"You know, Charles, I am really getting fed up with you tonight. If you do not let me go within the next three minutes, I can not guarantee what I will do to you next. I can guarantee that it will involve the use of martial arts." I told him. I knew that I could stand perfectly fine now. I started to remember a couple of the forbidden arts as well. I wondered what the consequences of using one of those moves would be.

_No. You will not use the forbidden arts. Use what you already know._

"Aw. Wifey still is fairly angry and her husband. Though, do you really have the guts to -." Charles was saying, but by this time I had him flipped down on his back. I was holding him in the position most cops keep you in when you are getting arrested.

"I am not your wife for the zillionth time. Tonight, you are lucky that I did not dare try the forbidden arts. However, since you have more than pissed me off tonight, you are going to get kicked out." A security guard happened to come right at that time.

"Did someone request my presence here?" The guard asked, confused. There was a girl in a dress on top of the guy that had requested him.

"Yes. Take this guy here outside and lock him outside please." Haruhi told the guard.

"I don't think it is me who should be kicked out of this hotel. This woman is a bit crazy." Charles countered.

I continued to argue with Charles about which one of us really was the crazy one when we both heard a voice booming out from across the hall. My grandmother.

"Haruhi Marie Tsuji! Charles Napoleon Deion! I will not have the two of you fighting! Explain to me what has been going on." She scolded the both of us.

I was just about to speak again when my legs gave out yet again. I didn't get a chance to even break the fall that time since the back of my head started to really hurt again. My hands went up to clutch that area. I felt blood there too.

I took a deep breath, though with the pain in my head , my vision slightly blurred on me. I tried to blink a few times to focus again. No luck. I muttered something about people staying in one spot.

I took another deep breath, though I let it out again, then proceeded to tell that Charles had ambushed me a second time tonight. He knocked me out, then I came to in his room. Nothing happened since I made an agreement with him.

"I think she cheated at the game that we had to play though." Charles muttered.

"No, I did not cheat. It's just that I knew the odds of the cards being dealt." I replied.

"How can one know the odds of the cards?! It's nearly impossible." Charles countered.

"To a person who never touches cards that much, it would seem impossible. But to a well versed player of the Blackjack game, it is not impossible. I guess this is one thing that I am grateful of Ranka-san for teaching me, although it was under the worst situations. I didn't get the same notion the first time I played, but then again, I was always trying to find a way to win that game when we did have the chance to play." I stated.

Charles just stared at me in disbelief for a moment before throwing me something. My bag? I looked at him confused.

"I brought you your bag. Thought that you may want it." He said sourly.

"Why did you have my bag anyways?" I finally asked.

"Thought I would be able to use it to lure you. You always were a stubborn woman. I guess I have no choice but to back off for now. I'll see you again in the near future." With that, he turned and walked away. Probably going up to his room.

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts, though I think it is best if I am at least able to check out the wound on the back of your head." Yoshio interrupted. I nodded my head, though that motion only seemed to make me wince from the pain. He noticed that before going to examine the back of my head. "Looks like the cut to the back of your head isn't too deep. You will need a couple of stitches there though. And, it appears as if you got a concussion. It is strongly suggested that you come to one of my family's hospitals tonight. You may want to spend the night there, just for observation."

"Thank you, Ootori-sama. I will be there shortly. If you will excuse me." I bowed respectfully after I had finally managed to stay standing for a length of time on my own.

"Kyoya-kun, please escort Haruhi-chan to Ootori main within the next hour. I will be waiting there." Yoshio told his son.

"Yes, father." Kyoya bowed.

By this time, everyone else had left, so there was not much to do. My grandmother had ordered me to go. She told me that she would handle having the janitorial staff clean this up tomorrow for me. I left with Kyoya, though I also wanted to grab something a bit comfier to be in, rather than a dress where I could hardly move.

I must have been tired, considering that I fell asleep during the ride to the hospital. Kyoya tried to wake me up. "Just let me sleep just a bit longer, senpai." I murmured in my sleep. In the end, I was carried in. Some time later, I woke up. I was in a hospital room. I heard hushed voices outside my door.

"Father, what do you mean? Are you really sure that she will even agree?" It was Kyoya's voice.

"In time, she will. She is a smart girl. You should be proud that I set the two of you up for marriage though. I don't know why I ever failed to even notice that she was of such high lineage. She will have it worse than you do. You will see. I think it will only be a matter of time too before _they_ will make their move as well." Yoshio told his son. "Now, let us go see if our patient is awake yet."

The Ootori duo walked in at that moment. "Ah, so you are awake. That is good. How are you feeling, Haruhi-chan?"

"Tired and sore, I think." I said as I tried to get up.

"I would recommend that you not get up, Haruhi-chan. I hoped that you would not mind, but we did take some blood from you to test for any drugs in your system. There were a couple found, and would explain a few things. First, there was a drug that made you feel numb. It was a large dose too. Somehow, you over came the feeling a few times, no?" I nodded, but Yoshio continued on. "Something else in your system was the date rape drug though I don't think that anything happened, did it?" Yoshio paused.

"No. Nothing happened. Most weak drugs won't work on me anyways, for some odd reason. Though the numbing drug must have been pretty powerful. How bad was my concussion?" I inquired.

"Your concussion was not that bad. Just stay here tonight so that the nurses can keep an eye on you. I just wanted to keep you up to date on your own status." Yoshio smiled. Though, for some odd reason, the smile was not a genuine happy smile. It seemed as if it was a more calculating smile.

"Thank you, Ootori-sama." I smiled in return. The older Ootori turned to walk away. "Kyoya-senpai, can we talk for a few minutes?" Kyoya, who had been just about to walk out as well, stopped and turned around.

"Sure, Haruhi-chan. What would you like to discuss?" Kyoya said.

"What do you honestly think of me?" I didn't know if I could handle the full truth. Though, after the whole incident with Charles, my fondness of the Shadow King had grown. Sure, I had been aware that I had liked this certain senpai, feelings beyond that of just 'friends', over the rest of my peers for some time now. Was this considered love?

"You are an intelligent young woman who knows how to stand up for herself. You are attractive in every little thing that you do. You are able to understand people. Most of all, you seem to see right through me. I love everything about you, Haruhi." Kyoya finished.

"I am glad, Kyoya. I may be blunt, but I do know that I have feelings for you as well. I am not sure if I can consider them love yet. Do you see me in your life in the long run?" I replied.

"Of course I do. Why did you want to know that?" Kyoya asked after a moment of being dumbfounded.

"Just basing it on something that your father had offered me earlier. I think that I am willing to accept the offer. Would you consider being my boyfriend?" I gave him one of my most genuine smiles. He told me that he would. Shortly afterwards, I fell asleep.

I was awoken three hours later by a nurse doing her routine work. She stuck needles into my arms then flashed a light in my eyes. Taking my temperature and blood pressure were also on the menu of routine work. I was starting to get pretty angry with this work.

"What is all of this for anyways?!" I growled. My demonic aura was fairly strong at this early hour.

"Forgive me, Tsuji-sama. Ootori-sama has instructed that all of this be done every three hours. It's to get rid of the potency of the drugs that had been injected into your system earlier. The light was part of the work for the concussion." The nurse replied.

"I am awake, not dead to the world right now. The light was unnecessary. You do not have to do the light if I am awake when you come in next. By the way, what time is it?" I asked.

"As you wish, Tsuji-sama. Though, I really do wish to keep my job. And, it is currently five o'clock in the morning." The nurse replied.

"If Ootori-sama has a problem with you not doing the light while I am awake, he can talk to me about that. Also, where did the boy that was here when I came earlier go?" I asked once more.

"Ah, the young Ootori-san is in the bed next to yours here. Poor fellow. He had fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position, so we moved him. Anyways, I will see you one last time in three hours from now." The nurse responded. She had just finished her work anyways. She left the room, allowing Haruhi to go back to sleep once more.

Two hours later though, I awoke yet again. There was a bit of pressure coming from both sides. I turned to my left to see who it was. My heart leapt. It was Kyoya. "Good morning, Kyoya." Kyoya also replied with a "Good morning." He wasn't even in his Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord either. I smiled before I recomposed my face and looked to the left. Charles. An inward groan.

"Get out of my hospital bed, Charles!" I expressed my groan verbally.

"But, Haruhi, I wanted to see how you were doing!" Charles whined.

"GET OUT! NOW! Besides, I thought you were going to back the hell off? Those were your words last night after all." I yelled the first portion, though ended up muttering the second half. Though, at my yelling, several nurses came in.

"Is something the matter, Tsuji-sama?" The nurse from two hours ago asked.

"Yes, something is wrong. Who let this idiot (pointing to Charles) into my room today? He is the one that made me land here in the first place and put all those drugs into me." My voice was just an octave below my yelling voice.

"Oh my! No one told us that. Sir, if Tsuji-sama wishes for you to leave, it is best to respect her wishes. You will have to leave the room." The nurses told Charles.

"No, I am not leaving the room." Charles said stubbornly.

I was getting pissed off even more. "I am going to go to the restroom. Make him leave in that time. I don't care if you have to call security. Otherwise, if he is still here in that time frame, you can not hold me responsible for what happens next." My aura was back again.

"As you wish, Tsuji-sama." I went to the restroom at that point, and on very wobbly legs. I could hear everyone struggling to get rid of Charles. A few minutes later, a few more people came and were hollering. Security.

The full five minutes had elapsed. My legs were no longer wobbly. I assumed that they had been that way since I had been laying for so long, not to mention the dose of the numbing drug in me. It felt nice to actually be able to walk again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and responded to the question I had posed at the end of chapter 20. As you can all tell, I have decided to keep it in the same story. Now, without further adieu, here is chapter 21/the first chapter of the second arc! I hope you enjoy it! There is still more to come! Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I do own all my OCs (Sora, Bunko, Haruhi's grandmother, Charles) as well as the plot line. **

Chapter Twenty-One

Bunko's POV

"Sora-chan! Hurry up! You'll be late otherwise!" I called out to my best friend. _Seriously, I am always getting that child to hurry along, _I thought to myself. My green orbs scanned around the distance for the vehicle that would be picking us up shortly.

There had been a big hype going around recently. Well, rather, it was Sora who would not shut up about it. Sora's sister had been contacted three months ago, requesting her presence here. Though, a letter had been sent back saying that she could not come at the time, but in two and a half months she would be able to. Once Sora had received word about three weeks ago, the girl could hardly contain her excitement over seeing her older sister once more. Sora knew that something had happened after she had left, though she could not pinpoint what it was. Though, that girl would be pouncing the first chance she got.

"Ah, sorry for making you wait so long, Bunko-chan! I just had to go get my camera! We're going sightseeing with everyone as soon as they get here! I can't wait." Sora was honestly as hyper as can be.

"Right. Now, let's get going. You told me that Haruhi's plane lands at 19:00. Right now, it is 17:45. By the time we make it through traffic and to the airport, it will be 18:45. We should be there in plenty of time to even watch the plane come in." I told my friend as we loaded into the sleek, black limo bus that had been designated to pick everyone up. The limo bus could seat at least 20 people.

Sora heaved a sigh of relief, falling silent in the process. I decided to look outside at the scenery. This was a rare sight for both of us. We normally were overly chatty. In some ways, I was actually nervous about meeting Sora's older sister. What if I wasn't liked? I actually was not apart of the royal family, though Charles was fairly close to that and I loved him. I had heard long ago that he had proposed to the girl, though she had broken off the engagement shortly afterwards.

The time seemed to drag on, though the traffic going to the airport was not as horrible as I had thought. In fact, we made it in half the time I had expected us to be there. There was nothing we could do but wait now.

Sora's POV

I was running a bit late today, though we were also going to be early arriving. In the limo bus, I thought that I had everything that I could possibly need. After all, today was the day I would be picking up my older sister. My thoughts flitted to remember how she had looked when I last saw her. I remembered that she had our mother's chocolate brown eyes and straight, shoulder length hair that was also a brunette color. Of course, I knew that she probably had decided to cut it. She never really did like her hair long, though she just kept it that way since getting a hair cut was usually a hassle. She had got off lucky with mother's side. I, on the other hand, acquired most of our father's features, as I had been told. I had sky blue eyes and short, wavy white-blonde hair. I guess, with my eye color, I learned how I got my name.

People always told me that at some point, I could inherit some of my family's fortune, but I never ended up doing any of it. Rather, I was not interested in that kind of stuff. Haruhi, on the other hand, would love doing the business theatrics since I thought that school was always boring and not a true challenge for me. I preferred doing all the cute things. Attending pageants, living luxuriously.

I snapped out of memory lane and what my sister would want to do. We were going sightseeing as soon as she landed. Our whole family, including the ones from the other mansions, were all coming to this one. Why, I could not say. It was a group meeting for the elders and Haruhi. With 80 per cent certainty, I would also be forced to attend though.

I sighed. I noticed the glance that Bunko gave me with that. It was almost to say, "_What are you sighing about?_" I chose to ignore it. We arrived at the airport a short time later. Due to my excitement, I bounced my way through the small crowd of people. Sure, we were a bit early, by half an hour. Even if we were five minutes early, I had planned on making a sign. Well, I made two since Bunko had not been interested. My sign had "Tsuji & Company" written on it in neat, fancy bubble letters. The one that I made Bunko had "Deion" in big bold block letters. I loved my creative side too much.

Since the two signs together only tallied up to a total of ten minutes, I wanted to wander around the airport for a bit. I never had an excuse to do so before. I looked over the many different booths. There was a Tim Horton's café inside the airport as well. Overall, there was nothing to really see. I learned that after only looking around the entire airport for ten minutes. By this time, there was only ten minutes until the plane's landing. I made my way back to where I had left Bunko-chan slowly, in high hopes of taking another five minutes for the walk.

"Bunko-chan! We should prepare ourselves to sit by the doors, no? Or, were we going to watch them land?" I decided to ask Bunko within two seconds of reaching her.

"We could watch for the plane. Then again, we should go. Your sister's plane is arriving soon. Charles's plane comes in another five minutes, unless he was able to come on the same plane as Haruhi's." Bunko replied non-chalantly. She seemed bored.

Bunko's POV

_Charles, oh how I have missed you my love. How long has it been since we have last saw each other? Although you did tell me you loved me, it is hard to believe that you would just go back to Japan the first moment you noticed that girl had resumed her old identity. You didn't even give me a valid reason why you had to leave. On top of that, you didn't even keep in contact with me._

Bunko was staring out in space and thinking about the time when Charles left her as soon as her friend had left her alone to go scope out the airport. Bunko already knew her way around the place, considering that this was the very airport Charles had departed from nearly half a year ago.

Her musings allowed herself to be in a completely different world in pertains to sounds. She remembered barely hearing Sora ask if they should be going yet. She gave a reply that probably sounded bored. Her eyes had been cautiously scanning the runway and the sky the whole time she was in her musings. She noticed that there were two planes coming in at the same time. The two planes that they had been waiting for.

With a sigh, Bunko got up from her chair. Although it would be a few minutes from the time they got unboarded to the inside of the airport, Bunko half rushed this time to where her friend had the two signs.

"The planes were just about to touch down on the runway when I decided to bounce over here." Bunko huffed slightly, since she was not used to her fast paced walking.

Charles's POV

On his own private plane on the way to the Bahamas, a certain criminal had been summoned to the Imperial Tsuji Courts, or in other words the first Tsuji mansion. The flight had lasted over 24 hours. He did have a lot of work to do during the flight which he only did about 50 per cent , as well as the fact that he did sleep at some point. However, the remainder of that time was spent thinking about the last six months.

_These last six months have been pretty good, aside from that small mishap three months ago. I managed to get myself acquainted with Haruhi again. I was just trying to mess with her the entire time I was there. I knew that I would not be the man for her. I wonder if she really does like one of those idiots in that club of hers, although she has yet to realize it. Oh well. Not that I care. _

_I love Bunko-chan. She actually likes the things I do for her, and would jump at anything I suggest. But, she probably is going to be mad that I never did call her once in the last six months. I am her boyfriend after all. I guess I am going to be taking whatever she decides as a punishment later._

I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the pilot say that we had reached out destination. We were starting our descent. I had not even gotten changed, since it was required of me to be in a tuxedo and be well groomed when I walked out of the plane. I just figured I would do it soon.

Of course, the tuxedo was black and white, though I did have a red tie. I wondered why the person who told my own chartered plane to come get me had the tie in there. I shrugged. As per the instructions given to me, I was to leave any commoner style clothing on the plane, which I gladly did.

I got off my plane and walked towards the gate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, here it is! Chapter 22! I thought that I would put in what sort of happened after the fact that Haruhi got out of the hospital. Yes, there is going to be some romance soon. Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Three months ago-Post Incident_

Mori's POV

Today was like any day. It was sunny all morning, but gradually clouds did start to settle in to darken the sky. I started to feel a bit concerned about Haruhi. Would she be alright today? I knew that I had a family supper to be at tonight, so I couldn't even stay with her. Her grandmother probably would not appreciate Haruhi being afraid of something as trivial as thunder and lightning. We decided not to open the club today, so everyone was just relaxing.

Mitsukuni was eating cakes. Kyoya-san was working away on his laptop. Must be something to do with either the club or his father's business. The twins had their devil smirks on and were about to bother Haruhi.

Tamaki put a stop to that. "You leave my daughter alone, you perverted twins!" Tamaki had called from three paces away.

"But Tono, we're bored! We have nothing to do!" The twins said in unison.

"How bored are you two?" Haruhi asked the twins, without even looking up from her book. I raised an eyebrow up at this, since I wanted to know what she was going to do about them.

"Too bored Haruhi. Can we play a game?" They asked.

"How about instead of a game, I can actually give you guys something to do? After all, what I want done can only be done by the two of you after all." Haruhi smiled.

The twins looked at her, then back to each other. "What do you want us to do, Haruhi?" This time, it was just Kaoru who asked.

"It looks like I am going to need at least a half a dozen or more dresses over the next few weeks. Would you two please make me more?" Haruhi's mouth may have been in a beaming smile, but her eyes said something else. They held some evilness back.

"Sure, Haruhi. Any requirements?" Hikaru asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Just give me a moment to get them from my bag." Haruhi told them. She quickly disappeared.

In the mean time, I decided to study the twin's reaction. They looked quite puzzled. She had not said that it was only going to be just one page. I was thinking about that, though I received a distraction a few moments later.

"Oh, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai. What are you two doing later today?" Haruhi had returned with a notebook in her had, along with a few envelops.

"Dinner with the family." I replied in my natural tone.

"I'm free, Haru-chan! What do you need?" Honey asked, jumping up and down with flowers around him.

"I was hoping for a sparring partner after dinner. Oh, and before I forget, here's an invitation. Obaa-san just told me to give it to you guys to give to your parents. What it is about, I have no clue. Hikaru, Kaoru, here's all the requirements for the dresses." Haruhi had finished giving out the envelopes to the host club and the notebook itself to the twins.

Kaoru's POV

Haruhi had just finished giving out some sort of invitation to the rest of the club. Then, she came to us with the notebook. I took it before Hikaru could look at it. I was skimming it. These dresses were going to be quite detailed. Details for the dress took three to four pages in length, while there was always one that gave what the dress could look like. We found out that we had at least 30 dresses to make for Haruhi. I almost could not believe it. I gave Haruhi an estimate that we could have at least three of them done this weekend.

_Really, these dresses are so detailed. I wonder if she is planning on going somewhere that she will be requiring all of these?_ I mused to myself. Soon, the club left. I left with Hikaru so that the two of us could work on the dresses.

I told Hikaru that he would be doing at least three of these dresses, while I would also take three dresses to do this weekend. That way, Haruhi would have at least six dresses out of the amount she needed.

Haruhi's POV

_Two and a half months ago _

It had been two and a half months already since the night that I had landed in the hospital. Charles had put me in there by nearly raping me, though he did drug me pretty good. The stuff was pretty harsh on my body, enough that I had to be hooked up to an IV for a week.

He had also somehow entered my hospital room the first night I was there. He didn't leave when I asked him to. Security had a tough time even, so he had to be handcuffed to two of the security guards all night. After I told them everything that happened, they dragged Charles to jail. Of course, he didn't get too long in there. He had bought his way out of most of his charges. He did want to spend some time in the place, but for how long, no one knew. I wished that the Ootori police force could have took him to their dungeons, but that was not my issue.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as a voice spoke. "Haruhi, if you want to space out, can you at least put the tea set down? Also, everyone here wants to talk to you about those envelopes you gave out last month. We were told about them anyways." The voice belonged to the Shadow King, and Haruhi's boyfriend, Kyoya Ootori.

"Obaa-san never did tell me what was in them, so I can't help you guys. Sorry." I replied. This time hoping to keep myself focused. From there, we began our hosting duties. However, it was not long before a messenger came in.

"Excuse me! But, is there a Haruhi Tsuji here?" The messenger asked, nervously. The girls started to gossip with each other. The guys who had started to come, stared towards me. The other hosts looked surprised as well.

"I would be Haruhi Tsuji." I replied, getting up to walk towards the person. He immediately knelt to the ground, though he had a parcel with him.

"I-It is g-great to meet your acquaintance, Y-Young Highness! Can I ask that you please sign on the line? The parcel hails from the Bahamas, from the elder in charge of the Tsuji clan. There is a note inside the parcel. Anyways, have a pleasant day!" The messenger was obviously nervous talking to me the entire time. They bolted out the door as soon as I had signed and relieved them of the parcel. I barely had a chance to say thank you to them.

"Haruhi-chan, what does the note say?" Asked one of my regular clients.

Another asked, "What's inside the big box, Haruhi-chan?"

A different student asked, "Why would it come from the Bahamas?"

Those were some pretty touchy subjects, since I didn't know it all myself. But, I decided to tell them a bit about what I did know.

"Calm down ladies. First, it came from the Bahamas since that is where the head of the entire Tsuji clan lives. From what my Obaa-san told me, we have at least six heads in our family. The elder lives in the first mansion, which is in the Bahamas. The other five have mansions in other parts of the world. I am one of those five now, apparently. And now, for what is in the box and for the note, I am not sure." I began opening the box. I set the note aside for the time being. I pulled out a white ivory satin dress with the family's crest on it. The dress had a fairly large train at the back of it. I was staring at in horror before I turned back to the box.

There were five inch stiletto heels included, along with a white clutch purse. I sighed. Guess that I would have to get used to the stilettos soon since I did not usually wear them. I placed everything back in the box as neatly as I could before I picked up the note that had accompanied everything.

Haruhi,

It is a relief to know that you are once more amongst the imperial family after your slight mishap. That is not why I am sending this to you. The dress that I have provided is that of the true Tsuji head dress. It has our family crest on it. We need you to wear it immediately as you perform some business negotiations. We have an understanding that you have connections to a few people with high standards in Japan through their children

Those connections are what we need as a Tsuji. What you need to do, however, is talk to the actual heads of each family. I have provided that list for you, along with the main subject of what you need to talk about.

Shizure Suoh – Talk about buying out the Suoh Corp. Or, if you can not do that, at least ask if they would like to partner up with the Tsuji's.

Yuzuru Hitachiin – Partnering up with Tsuji's in creating the next few lines of her fashion industry. We know that she has never been to the Bahamas to examine our clothes yet, so this could be ideal for her.

Mr. Hitachiin – We know that famous fashion designer's husband is big in the software department. We are a bit as well. Ask him about a partnership with the Tsuji's as well. Wish we could know his name!

Haninozuka – We understand that these people are big in the martial arts would. Want to know if they would be willing to have us as sponsors to attend competitions around the world.

Morinozuka – Like the Haninozuka's, we understand that their feat is in the kendo world. We would like to sponsor them to go to other places around the world to compete.

Ootori – A small wind of gossip has reached us in regards to this group. It has come to our understanding that you are dating one of them. So, this part should be fairly easy. We would like you to let Mr. Yoshio Ootori know that we fully intend on allowing them to enter in the hotel segment with a hint of the medical world. We want you to propose something that will allow those two aspects to join together.

Each of these company heads have been informed that you may show up unannounced one of these days to conduct the above business with them.

You have up until April 20th to complete a report based on each of those meetings. We expect you to be on the private plane at 1500 on April 21st. You may bring some company if you wish. Please give me a phone call with your name and how many people you will be bringing. Thank you.

Signed,

Sera Halin – Secretary to Her Highness.

Wrote on behalf of Her Highness.

I started to pale after I had read that whole letter to myself. Today was the 14th of April, which meant that I had one week to be on the plane. If I took one day out of my time to actually do the report, I would only have six days to really do each of these interviews. I sighed.

"The note said that I have some business to attend to within the week, it seems. So, I do not know how much you will see me after that." I told the ladies who had stuck around me as I had read my note. They looked sad. Soon enough though, they were being ushered out of the room since club time had ended.

I decided that the best course of action would to be just go in order of the list. I could go to the Suoh's first mansion tonight, but I would have to ask about Hikaru's and Kaoru's parents. I knew they were not always around. If they could be here tomorrow night, I could schedule that day with both of them and save a day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry everyone for not posting a new chapter in awhile! I have been busy with work since I am officially back at work. Plus, there is the fact that I have to somewhat plan what I want in my chapters. Next chapter should be about the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's situation. Thought that I would put these together considering that they will be together when Haruhi visits. There will be a slight phone call to the twin's place too, but their visit won't be until the chapter afterwards. Again, my apologies for not putting this up sooner!**

Chapter Twenty Three

Haruhi's POV

With the Host Club done for the day, I made sure to rush to the chairman's office. Of course, the dress that I had forcibly pushed herself into did not help her matters of literally running for her destination. Within minutes of strenuous, face paced walking, I finally arrived. I was out of breath as well. Luckily for me, the secretary had left for the day but Mr. Suoh was still behind yet. I knocked on the door, and was beckoned in.

"Miss Tsuji! What may I owe the pleasure of this visit? I must admit, you do look stunning in that dress." Mr. Suoh said.

"First, it's Haruhi. Second, would you happen to know if I could visit Mrs. Suoh at the first mansion?" I replied back.

Mr. Suoh chuckled. "I know. I was just trying to tease you a bit Haruhi. You should lighten up just a bit. As for a visit to mother, she should be at home. Let me just give her a call to see if she could see you. Were you looking for any particular date?"

"Any date or time would be fine with me, as long as it is within this week, if possible." I responded.

Mr. Suoh had finished dialling the first mansion's number as I had been speaking. "No worries. I'm sure she has nothing planned for this week." He spoke that part to me.

"Ah, hello there mother! Oh, there's no real reas-. Fine. You caught me. I have Ms. Haruhi Tsuji here in my office. She was just asking me if there was any way you could meet her this week. That would probably work for her. Yeah. I will tell her. See you soon mother. Bye."

He ended the call then turned his attention back onto me. "She said that she could meet up with you tonight in roughly half an hour. Dinner will be served first, then your business talk. I would suggest taking my idiot son with you, since he would know where to all go though I am not sure how my mother would take that. I am going to be staying behind here for at least another hour and a half yet. Our famous physical exams are coming up next week so I need to ensure that we are prepared for that tonight."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Suoh. I really appreciate it! But, I should take my leave if I want to catch Tamaki-senpai." I bowed with respect before I left.

I was speed walking to the front gates, considering I had just managed to catch sight of him. I decided to yell his name. He turned around at the sound of my voice. I was trying to half run again, but I was so uncoordinated. Though, that effort made me lose my breath quickly.

"Haruhi, what is it?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me somewhere tonight for dinner?" I was shy in asking this of him and so suddenly.

"Why, of course I would love to accompany you! Where would you like to go? Tanuki Inn? Or, I do know of this really kawaii place that has your favorite!" Tamaki continued his rant about the different restaurants that he could possibly take me to.

"Actually, Tamaki-senpai, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to your family's first mansion. I have some business to discuss with your grandmother, but I won't be familiar with the layout of the place." I replied.

Tamaki's face somewhat fell, though it did perk up a bit. "I would love to accompany a princess such as yourself, even if it is to my family's mansion. We should get going though."

I blushed slightly at being called a princess. "Thank you, senpai."

From there, we were on our way. I had called my limo as I had been running earlier. The ride itself was pretty nice. Tamaki was looking around the limo. Personally, there wasn't much. Though, there was going to be more entertainment at least for me. I had my limo booked in to a place that specializes in adding things to limos. I wanted a computer screen that would consistently tell me the revenues for each company so that I wouldn't have to bother with dragging a laptop with me everywhere. I also wanted a flat screen TV and a DVD player added as well.

We finally arrived at the Suoh's mansion after the 15 minute drive. Doing some simple math, it meant that we had roughly five minutes to get to the kitchen from being outside.

"Tamaki-senpai, how well do you know this place? I asked curiously.

"Quite well, to say the least. Why?" Tamaki had been rather hesitant just prior to giving his answer.

I sighed. Figures that he would want a reason. "Well, we have roughly three minutes to get from this point to the dining room."

"Oh. Well, it really isn't that far. We just need to take at least two turns. Follow me though!" Tamaki gave one of his joyful grins. He lead me through the various hallways in the place. _So much for just two turns_, I thought.

Tamaki had reached the dining room first. I was still at least five feet behind him. I could hear a certain woman somewhat yell at Tamaki. "Who brought this filth into my home! This is unacceptable!" She was quite mad. I was nearly out of breath though, in which I had raced and got to where Tamaki was by the time Shizuru had finished.

"Ah, sorry about that, Madam Shizuru Suoh. He's my escort here tonight. Also, I must apologize if I am late." I replied. Shizuru snapped out of her steaming mode when I had spoke.

"My, my. If he is with you, then I will not argue any more about it. It's just that I was unaware you were going to bring someone with you for dinner. I would have told the cooks to make the four course meal enough to feed three people. As for the timing, it is just about ready. Give or take five minutes. Please, sit down, Tsuji-chan." Shizuru finally beckoned us towards the table.

"Thank you. You did not have to go out of your way to make the chefs cook a large meal. Also, you are free to just call me Haruhi. As for the business I came to discuss, I presume that you received the envelop last week which contained the details?" I asked shortly after taking a seat. Tamaki had helped me with the chair, just like a gentleman should.

"Yes, I did. Do we really have to talk about this now?" The old woman who was sitting across from me said, irritably.

"We are going to talk about it now. Tamaki has the right to know what is going to happen, or rather, not happen. I came to propose something slightly different than what those people would like to hear. They may want me to buy out the corporation due to how young I really am and be the heir, but I just want to continue to aid you as an advisor if anything should happen. The reason is that I want the corporation to remain in the Suoh's hands, considering that I have a few other inheritance jobs to attend to. As for the issue of the heir position, you should have Tamaki. You may think of him as a bad person, but he really can liven up one's day. Better for business that way too if you can have someone so happy."

I couldn't help but give my natural host smile after my speech. By the time I had finished my longish rant, the food had arrived. I let my words sink in to the old woman's head while we ate. There were various dishes. Ootoro was one of the dishes. It was as good as ever. There was also some sort of spicy dish that I had never seen, yet it did taste pretty good. Two more dishes came out. One of them actually tasted pretty mellow, while the other was rich in taste. The appearance of both dishes made it seem as if they were rich in texture. As for the names, I wished I could have asked for them. They had tasted pretty good.

Dessert was held off for a bit. It appeared as if they were going to be making a strawberry cake, just for me. I tried to protest it, but I was silenced by the Suoh head. I really did hate to have every meal tailored for me for some odd reason.

"Well, I would like it very much for the company to stay in the hands of a Suoh. You think highly of this _filth_y child, Haruhi. Why?" Shizuru spoke.

"Madam Suoh, in some ways I can relate to Tamaki. My mother and father both passed away while I was younger. I had mainly been brought up by my grandmother, who was also very strict. She wanted things done precisely, though she always had fun too. Around six years ago, I made a deal with my own grandmother to live as a commoner would considering she said that it would be a great experience for me. Albeit, I hated the idea at first but after a few months of only having myself to rely on things for, I grew accustomed to it. Then, just a few short months ago, I get plunged back into this standing again. On the day that I stumbled upon the club, I remember telling him that it shouldn't matter about what's on the outside that counts, but rather what is on the inside of the person that really matters.

My outward appearances are that of a rich girl now, when they were that of a poor commoner boy prior to this makeover. On the inside, I really don't care that much about flaunting power. I prefer staying as neutral to arguments if possible. When I look at you, Madam, I see that you seemed a bit burdened. You have been consistently looking for faults in a person when you should just be yourself. I am sure you could have a lot more fun." At the end of my speech, I gave a small smile.

"Haruhi, I never knew you went through so much! And, no wonder that you don't think you can rely on the host club." Tamaki started to whine.

"Haruhi, I can see that you went through a lot of trouble. I can see that this boy here has a lot of potential at being the Suoh heir, though he still needs to prove to myself that he is going to be able to handle the company when I am not here." After a few minutes of pondering, that is what Shizuru ended up saying.

"That isn't the point, Madam. He shouldn't have to prove anything! If he can't handle something, he has three main people he can ask." I was almost to the point of shouting at this woman to see clearly of Tamaki. I bit back the anger though.

"Three people? Really. Now, would you care to enlighten me as to who those people are?" The old lady was now smirking at me. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, three people. He'll have yourself, his father, and myself. If one of us can't help him, then I may be able to persuade Kyoya Ootori to help him." I responded.

"I guess we all will be there for him. As for this entire proposal, I will accept the fact that you are not going to buy out the company. And, since you made me see reason this entire night, I am going to do as you suggested. Tamaki will be named Suoh heir in five months. In that time frame, both you and I will be in charge of his extensive training in the business world." The old woman stated.

"I will accept that. In fact, we can get started as early as this weekend while we are on the plane." I stated.

"Plane?" Both the Suohs stated in unison, while giving me a matching pair of surprised looks.

"Yeah. The current head of the Tsuji head wants me to go down to the Bahamas at the end of this week. The 20th to be more precise. I'm thinking that they are just doing the family tradition of naming me the head of the operations here in Japan. At least, that is what I hope it will be. I am going to say that I have two weeks there at the least. They told me that I could bring as many people as I wanted to, and therefore Tamaki will be coming. I don't want a repeat of last year where someone completely overreacted when I wouldn't pick up my phone. Besides that, you are also welcome to come if you would like, Madam!" I was actually excited about this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating this sooner! I didn't go into too much depth with the Hani/Mori meeting, but it is there. I should be able to do the Hitachiin and Ootori meetings within the same chapter. After that, I should be able to be where I should have been at the start of this whole arc. (These past couple chapters have just been a big long flashback.) Chapter 26 should go back to normal in Haruhi's POV.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I will have to pass on coming along. If you can excuse me for a moment, I will go get some of the materials that he will have to read and to go over with you. When you get back, I will take over his teachings. There really is plenty of material to go through with." The Suoh matriarch mentioned before walking off to retrieve the information that was expected of Tamaki to go over.

"There will be no worries, Madam. I will be going over everything with him. Thank you for allowing him to come. Now, I wouldn't wish to impose on your hospitality any longer, but if you need anything else, please let my grandmother or I know. Tamaki-senpai, thank you for escorting me here tonight. I will see you tomorrow during club time." I replied back to the matriarch once she had returned a few minutes later. I stood up and bowed as a sign of respect before I headed out the door.

The drive back to the Tsuji mansion was as dull as ever. I called the Hitachiin residence next. I was told that the elder Hitachiins would not be returning until Wednesday, so I asked if I could meet with them at that time. They told me I would be able to, thankfully.

Soon, we reached the estate. I got out and immediately proceeded to go to my floor. Specifically, my study. I didn't care that it was late. I started on my report for the Suoh corporation. I basically mentioned that they weren't willing to sell the company as they wanted it to remain in Suoh's hands. I also wrote that I would continue to advise as needed. Shortly after I saved the file on my laptop, I went to bed.

While I was sleeping, dusk turned to dawn and I awoke even earlier than normal. It was 5:30 AM this time. I decided to go down and do some light sparring with a few training dummies. It would wake me up enough to focus on my surroundings today. I did mostly hand to hand combat, though I made sure to do some knife throws too. When I was in my top form, I decided to head back in. The time read 7 AM. I probably could call either the Haninozuka or Morinozuka estates this early.

After an hour of talking to both matriarchs, it was confirmed that I would attend a dinner at the Haninozuka's, in which the Morinozuka's would also be present at. I thanked them for allowing me to come on such short notice.

I was bored for the next hour. I didn't have any homework from University to finish up before class, since I had it handed in already. Of course, I was already reading ahead. I was even three months ahead for work now in my high school assignments. I sighed. I ended up cooking a bento box real quick for myself, considering it had been awhile now. That didn't even take me that long to make.

I was getting bored from sitting around, when an idea flitted through my head. It related to my task at hand, though this particular idea was best to be saved for the Ootori meeting. The idea was simple. Build a hotel that had a spa in it. The spa would do wonders for the medical side. As I recalled, the Ootoris had that jungle pool place as part of the medical facility. I was jotting the ideas that related to this idea down on a piece of paper. I thought that it would be nice to have a jacuzzi tub and a spa center in this hotel. Underneath all that, I wrote one word: Benefits. I thought that if they decided something like this could be feasible, I would be willing to go through a 50-50 partnership on the profits. I would decide the rest of the benefits during the day, I hoped, since it was this point that I had finally wasted enough time to actually be able to go to school and still not be late.

The morning and lunch time had both passed, and I was currently bored. This Business Accounting class was interesting and I somewhat understood it. Some odd reason, something wasn't feeling right to me. I was here until 3PM, yet it was only 2:15 PM. I started to wonder if this feeling was related to obaa-san.

It was at that time that the secretary came to the door. That was strange, since I later figured out that she only comes out of the office if she needs a specific student. She was talking to my teacher really quick, who nodded his head to her before he was turning back to speak. "Tsuji. The secretary wishes to see you. You may want to take your bags with you as well."

I was a bit confused, but I did pack up my stuff and left the room. We walked a few paces away from the door before she spoke. "Haruhi-chan, we just received a phone call from the Ootori medical hospital. It would appear as if your grandmother had a bit of a fall earlier today. We are dismissing you from your class today."

"Thank you. I will be taking my leave now." I said with a bow before I rushed off. I called my driver to have me picked up at the gates of the university as soon as possible. I was going to go there now.

Next, I sent Kyoya-senpai a text message stating that I wouldn't be in club today. Grandma was in the hospital. I got a quick response saying that Kyoya had already known she was there since his brother had called him. She was in the main hospital. I thanked him.

Fifteen minutes later, I entered the main Ootori hospital. I immediately walked up to the reception booth. I asked what room Madam Tsuji was in. I got asked what relation I was to her. I told her I was her granddaughter. I dug out my law firm ID card, since it was the only thing I had on me at the time, as if to prove my point. Finally, I was told the room number (1557), and headed up immediately.

I finally pushed the door open after 10 minutes of entering the hospital. My grandmother was laying in the bed with an IV in her arm, and some other tester thing to check her blood every few hours. Her ankle was a bit swollen as well.

"Obaa-san! What happened!" I cried out softly. I didn't hear the door open or shut.

"It seems as if she fell down the stairs, slightly spraining her ankle in the process. She had mentioned that she had a headache earlier in the morning, so she didn't bother eating, which made her dizzy later on in the day. She must have been going down for lunch, when she slipped." A cold, yet calm voice stated. I turned to see who had gave me the analysis. I recognized it to be Yuuichi Ootori.

"Thank you for letting me know, Ootori-san, that she had come here before I ended up going home. I have a feeling that this is my fault though." I mustered a reply.

"It's not your fault dear. It's the thing that us really old people get sometimes. I just had a weak spell, is all." The voice of my grandmother spoke.

"No. It is my fault. I am so oblivious to my own surroundings that I didn't realize you hadn't come down for breakfast or that you had a headache." I complained to my grandmother. Then, I turned to Ootori-san and asked, "How long is she going to be here for?"

"Just for overnight observation to ensure that her blood sugars continue to stay stable. She should be able to leave in the morning." Yuuichi replied.

"Thank goodness that it's just that and not having to spend a few weeks here then. Would you mind if I also spent the night here? To be closer to her?" I asked. Yuuichi only nodded. I smiled at him after that.

I spent just a little over an hour in the hospital before I had to leave. I forgot that I needed to change into something else, aside from my university uniform. I told my grandmother that I would be back later tonight, but for now I did have a dinner meeting to be at. Which was how, after an hour, I was on my way up the Haninozuka's driveway.

The meeting really did not last that long. In essence, I was just there to ask about a sponsorship to see if they would train internationally. I also explained to them that they would not have to worry about anything aside from the training of students. Both families agreed.

I had only been there for an hour and a half, but I had to excuse myself. I explained that my grandmother had landed in the hospital and I was going to be heading back right away. I told both families that if they needed me for anything to just give me a call. I did thank both families for meeting me on such short notice.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Since I had completely forgot to grab my laptop to work on the report for tonight for the two families I had just finished meeting, I would have to make due with writing it down on paper and then transferring it later. The following day would be the meeting with the Hitachiins. Talking to the Ootoris last, though I still had no clue on what benefits would come for both families.

I was grateful that I had decided to leave my school bag at the hospital in grandmother's room earlier since all my school books were in there as well. At least now I knew that I had writing essentials. First, I completed the report. Then the assignment.

The time ticked away. It was around 11pm when I was just getting ready to close my books. I heard the hospital door open. Standing there, were two people. Ootori-sama and Kyoya. Both were done up in business suits.

"Good evening, Ootori-sama, Kyoya-senpai. Arigatou for the hospitality you are giving my grandmother." I got up and bowed to the two of them.

"Good evening, Haruhi-San. This is nothing. But, it does seem like the two of you are getting along. Now, I should quickly check up on the patient at hand before I must depart from here." Yoshio said as he went to check the monitor.

"Ootori-sama, I just wanted to let you know that my research may take a bit longer than up until tomorrow night. I have a vague idea on what to do, but I need more time to work out a few other things and the feasibility of the project. Would it be possible to let you know more after the excursion to the Bahamas?" I asked.

"Your grandmother's sugars are stable once again. As well, the swelling seems to have gone down considerably. But, having her stay the night would still be best. As for the project, that is fine. When do you leave for the Bahamas though?" Yoshio asked me.

"I leave the night after next. The whole club will be going. I think that it would be much more fun than going by myself. And, there is no cost for anyone coming along, since the head Tsuji branch is providing all the appropriate accommodations and transportation." I mentioned.

"Is that so? Well, I hadn't heard of this plan. What about your schooling?" Yoshio asked.

"That's partly due to the fact that this is a last minute trip for our branch in Japan, but the main Tsuji branch must have been planning this out for awhile. As for my schooling, it is taken care of. Both the Ouran teachers and my University teachers know, and I am able to submit my assignments online." I sighed.

"Good to hear. Anyways, I need to get going now. Have a good night, Tsuji-san, Tsuji-sama." Yoshio waved. Kyoya, however, stayed behind. He had been slightly worried earlier about Haruhi. Though, trying to keep everyone away from the hospital as well, was no small feat. There was a moment of silence before Haruhi's voice rang out.

"Sorry for not being at the club today, and for making everyone worry. If it came to that. Was it hard to keep them away?" Her chocolate brown eyes batted their eyelashes in the most natural way.

Walking up to Haruhi, Kyoya gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then, he said, "You didn't worry me that much, considering that I had known ahead of time about what you were doing. As for the others, they were worried about you. But keeping them away from here was easy. I told them that your grandmother was in the hospital, and that you were here. I may have had to threaten them a tad to stay away."

Going up onto her tiptoes slightly, she planted a kiss on the lips. The action spoke loudly. To her, it was her way of saying both thank you and that she did love him. The kiss was just meant to be a quick peck on the lips, but somehow the two had become a bit more passionate. After being lip locked for two minutes, the two suddenly remembered the patient in the bed just behind them. Kyoya left with a wave, bidding her a good night.

During the kiss, Haruhi's heart was just thundering in her chest. It was still taking that effect even after the kiss, though her heart rate was slowly starting to regulate once more. From there, Haruhi decided to go to bed, but not before carefully setting an alarm for 8 AM. She wanted to be able to get all the discharge papers done. After all, the sooner that was done, the sooner they both could go home.

* * *

Twin's POV

Today has been the strangest day yet. Mom and Dad had both been around the area these past couple days instead of flying off somewhere, yet they were going to be home tonight for sure. It was a freaking Wednesday too! The mansion was being cleaned spotlessly. The maids had gone out early today to buy some really expensive things. Something wasn't right. Not until the two of us decided to ask what on earth was going on today that required everyone's full attention today. A passing maid then told us about the meeting between our parents and Mistress Tsuji.

We both smirked. If Haruhi was really going to be coming over tonight, we probably could have some fun with her. Mother, we were sure, would love a dress up doll as well for a bit. With that, we left for school a bit earlier than normal. Haruhi wasn't there when we got to school that morning, but that was to be expected since her grandmother had gone to the hospital the day before. She had assured us that she would be there after lunch.

By the time lunch had came and rolled around, she seemed so distant. Almost as if she was trying to figure something out. Club time had already come and gone even. Somehow, between everyone leaving the club room to get their bags and when we returned, the club room had been cleaned. Normally, Haruhi did that all on her own and would still be there, but it seemed as if she had finally given in to the whims of being one of the socially elite and had called in a cleaning crew for tonight.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait up for a moment please?" We both heard Haruhi yell from the back room. We each looked at the other, shrugged, but we did wait for Haruhi. She emerged a few minutes later wearing a blue evening gown with a sweetheart bodice frame and an A-line skirt style for the end. There was also plenty of crinoline to make it poofy. We remembered making that one for her awhile back, before we even knew she was a Tsuji.

"Haruhi, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you. Why did you only choose to wear it now, of all times?" Kaoru asked.

"Truth is, I forgot about this one. I guess the day you brought it to me, I probably left it in the Host Club's store room, and I only found it the other day. Oh, and I probably should have gave you both a head's up that I was coming over to your place today after club time today. My apologies." Haruhi replied. Though, she did stress more on her apology than anything.

"Why do you need" Hikaru started.

"To visit our place" Kaoru continued.

"Anyways?" We both said in unison.

"Business related. Today was the only day I could get scheduled in with your parents." Haruhi replied bluntly. But, then she quickly added on to what she wanted to say. "If your parents grant permission, how would the two of you like to come along on a trip to the Bahamas at the end of the week?"

"That sounds like fun!" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi's POV

I had just finished asking if the twins would like to come with me to the Bahamas. They were just as ecstatic as I was about going. They had already been to the Bahamas, but never with the rest of the club. So, this would be the perfect time to go. But by this time, we had reached the Hitachiin estate. All the maids were there to greet us. They were always so formal, even after I had told them not to be.

Since Yuzuha and her husband weren't quite home yet, as they had to make an unexpected trip out of the house, I walked with the twins to their room. After ten minutes of convincing the twins to do some of the work we had been assigned to that day, followed by another forty-five minutes of actually doing the work, we were finally summoned for dinner that evening.

The two Hitachiin parents were just as boisterous as their children. Dinner, much like everyone else's had been while I had spontaneously dropped in, was always exquisitely rich. We all made small talk over the meal. Though, by the time we all finished, we really had to get going on the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry for the sudden inclination to visit you with out much notice. Though, I presume that was outlined in the envelopes I had gave your sons, my friends, a few months ago. I was wondering if you both have an answer?" I asked politely.

"Dear, you should never have to apologize for any sudden inclinations! But, after we had both discussed the matter at hand, we both decided that we will both allow the Tsuji support." Yuzuha replied. I smiled a true smile.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. I would love to help you both out in anything that you both do, not only as a Tsuji but just as Haruhi who happens to be a female as well. Now, there was only one more small question for you both. Would you both grant me permission to take your boys on a trip to the Bahamas?" I asked both sweetly and politely.

"You know, Tsuji-san, -" The Hitachiin father started before I stopped him.

"Haruhi." I said.

"Alright, Haruhi. You know, you really don't have to ask our permission to take our boys anywhere. We trust you in ensuring that no harm will come to them." The father finished

"But what we want to know," Hikaru started.

"is why the Bahamas?" Kaoru finished. Their parents nodded their approval. I knew this question would come up eventually.

"The head Tsuji branch is located in the Bahamas. I am only the head of the third mansion. If I am to guess correctly as to why I was called down there, and they even told me that I could bring my friends too, could only mean that they are going to announce who is to become the new head for the first mansion of Tsuji's." I mentally scowled at the mentioning of the new head. The time was already quite late and I had been there for nearly 2 hours already, so I had to get going. I was lucky enough to have Annabelle working tonight at the mansion, so she was watching grandmother. I quickly thanked the Hitachiins for the meal, and for allowing their boys to come on the trip with me that weekend. I told Hikaru and Kaoru that I would tell them when to be ready the following day at school before I left.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally got all the meetings done and over with. This means that next chapter will show that they are on the plane to the Bahamas! Oh, and I finally figured out the horizontal line thing that I always see in other pieces of fanfiction. Aaanddd, I really do apologize for not having a chapter released earlier. Work, writer's block, reading of fanfiction (mostly other pairings that I adore reading..aka, KyoyaxHaruhi and MorixHaruhi stories)..Plus, I have been slowly working on a Fruits Basket/OHSHC and an Eyeshield 21/OHSHC crossover fanfics. But, those won't be published on here for awhile. I'm hoping to finish up a few of my on going stories before then. So, Haruhi's Quest and Hijacked Love will both hopefully be completed within two months or less. A New Debt to be done soon after those ones. Tennis Host will take awhile, since there are a few things that have to happen there yet, but I'm giving an estimated 10+ more chapters before I call that one complete. So, once the first three stories I had mentioned are completed, will I start my next boat of stories that I have been itching to write for some time. (Yes, I do have more story ideas, with different pairings than normal.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, here it is! The newest chapter. I must apologize for not updating sooner. Writer's block is hard to over come. x.x Whenever I would get an inkling of an idea, I would write it, but it never exceeded more than 100 words. So, I would put it off again. This is the first time in awhile that I have been able to crank out a lengthy chapter for my readers! I will be most definitely be starting on the next chapter the moment after I have posted this one. I am finally getting to the main point of what I have been wanting to do for some time now. As for the hosts, I'll have them in the next chapter.**

**As a side note, yet still in relevance to this story, I have been coming up with a way to possibly rewrite the earlier chapters. I want my reader's opinion on whether or not you want me to re-write the story a bit better. I would be including far more romance in the earlier chapters. Only reason I never was because I didn't know which Host my readers would want at that point. I was going to hope that I could put the revelation to the school that Haruhi is a female too. I had forgot to put that in there. So, my loyal readers, I wish for you to put in your reviews (or in a PM) your choice: Do you want me to rewrite my earlier chapters?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Haruhi's POV

I had finally settled back into the seat of the luxurious plane as it been a long trip so far. I had fairly quickly finished up the report I needed to have done before I was going to be arriving. In essence, the said report was done before lift off had even commenced. I had been pinching the bridge of my nose most of the trip as well, considering it took at least six hours of going over the Suoh Corporation's manual book with Tamaki-senpai. I had even enough time to go over the law firm's stuff, though I did find out a few pieces of information that I could most definitely use against two groups of people. I must had fallen asleep shortly after being in my seat beside Kyoya once more, considering that I was being shook awake by my grandmother. We were probably ten minutes away from landing.

"Haruhi, dear, you need to get up and change. I put your outfit in the bathroom already." Was the command I was being woken up for.

'Ugh. Why can't I wear this out of the plane?" I groggily asked. What I was wearing was considered decent anyways in the eyes of my grandmother. It was a strapless turquoise dress, which shimmered in the light, that ran to the middle of my calves. It was a Hitachiin original, of course. They had even incorporated the Tsuji logo somehow in the dress. This dress was paired with a pair of equally shimmering turquoise heels, one inch in height. Of course, I had a turquoise handbag with me as well.

"Because, you need to be in the family's traditional colors for Japan when you walk off the plane. Now, get a move on. This plane is going to start it's descent in fifteen minutes." My grandmother commanded yet again. I sighed but got up and quickly went to the washroom to change. I just hoped that it wasn't a ridiculous color. The color was an ivory white, though to my horror, the dress was lacy and full of frills. I had to put this one on anyways. So, my mood was going to be gloomy until I saw the rest of my family, where I would go into host mode. I had walked out in the dress, but the first thing that happened, was an assault by Tamaki.

"Oh, my precious daughter is finally wearing something both lacy and frilly!" The exhuberant host club king announced, while I was being swung around in circles. I wanted Tamaki to have some of his own fun this week, but I did easily throw him when I had gotten too dizzy.

"Yes, Suoh-San. She is indeed wearing frills and lace. I, myself, love to wear frills and lace at random but it seems as if my granddaughter is really her mother's child. She never expressed an interest in it. But, I will ask that you please refrain from ruining the dress. It is a family heirloom." My grandmother told the group.

It was at this point that I had muttered unintelligibly that if the host club didn't ruin it, I would with how klutzy can be. She could only chuckle. It seemed as if my grandmother had something else she wanted to say, but didn't since we were all being instructed by the butler on board to take our seats. We were descending at long last.

Five minutes later, we were walking into the airport. At separate times, three voices rang out to me.

"Fair maiden! What a wonderful surprise to see you in the Bahamas!" Came the voice of the Zuka Club's president, Benio Amakusa. I silently groaned, but put on my host club smile.

"Well, hello, Amakusa-san. Yes, it is lovely to actually be in the Bahamas." I replied pleasantly, though a hint of malice was laced inside.

"I see that you still hang out with that club of yours, Fujioka-san." Benio replied. Then, muttering low enough to herself that the others couldn't hear except for me, "I wonder if I can still find a way to make it disband."

"Amakusa-san, I'd be more worried about the Zuka Club over anything. And, it is not Fujioka-san, but rather Tsuji-san." I told her.

"What about the Zuka Club?" This time, Benio looked confused.

"My mother gave your mother money to help fund the Zuka Club on a promise that she would return it, whether it was to my mother directly or to myself. It's a signed contract." I replied.

Benio Amakusu paled. The rest were silent.

The next voice that rang out was an even more annoying one than the Zuka Club president

"Wifey! How cold of you to put me in jail for six months." Charles pouted.

"Does that mean that you thoroughly learned your lesson about dealing with me?" I tempered my rage. If he didn't get the hint, then at least I had the chance of sending him elsewhere.

"I guess I have in some ways. I learned that Haruhi is super scary if she's in command." Charles noted.

"Good. Now, you really need to back off from me and go to that other special someone you have in your life and stay out of my life. Though, I have a feeling that you won't be able to." I told Charles. This reunion was very brief, since a third voice had finally found us.

"Obaa-san! Nee-chan! So good to see you both again! I could hardly contain my excitement! By the way, obaa-san, I'm taking everyone out to sight see right away!" A very fast, and animated voice, approached us. I looked at my sister, Sora, up and down. She had definitely surpassed my beauty long ago.

"Nee-chan? I thought you didn't have any?" Kyoya asked me.

"Did I ever say I didn't have any siblings? Whenever I was everyone else, I was always thinking about her." I told Kyoya, before turning to Sora. "It really has been too long, Sora. You seem even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. That dress compliments you well too." I gave her a quick kiss on each cheek, as was the Tsuji custom to do something like this after a length of time apart.

"I may look beautiful, but nothing compares to seeing my nee-chan again." Sora replied.

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but we need to go." A cross Bunko mentioned.

"Ah, sorry Bunko-chan! Auntie Haruhi is mean and forgot to say hello! But, you are right. We need to move to let the others into the airport." I responded to her, though I did rush up to the other girl and hugged her.

We walked out of the airport to where three limo buses were parked.

"So, how are we splitting up?" I asked cautiously.

"Charles and I are in one with everyone's luggage." Bunko stated.i thought I saw a glimmer of something in her eyes but I wasn't sure.

"You and I are in another since we need to catch up. And, yes, Kyoya can join us!" Sora responded eagerly.

"So, that leaves the other hosts in the other. Perfect!" I responded.

It was at that point that Sora's cell went off. She answered it. I could only hear Sora's side of talking.

"Tsuji. Ah, yes. They just landed. Yes, we were going to sight see. Aw, really? But, I wanted to show them around our area for a bit. Ok, fine. See you soon. Bye."

"Was that the elder?" I asked Sora once she had hung up.

"Yeah. Change of plans, nee-chan, Bunko-chan, and obaa-san. There's going to be no sight seeing. Elder wants Haruhi there as soon as possible. She still has yet to learn the history, right obaa-san?" Sora mentioned. After that, we were all ushered into the limo buses. Obaa-san had decided to come with us, in case we needed to talk about the history about the family.

"Yes, she does. I barely was able to brief her since she had to learn other things the whole way here." Obaa-san said.

"Why do I need to learn the history? Kaa-san told me twelve years ago. A duel and some very boring business calculations, no? The duel's rules change every time, so I am mildly curious as to what they will be. Twelve years ago, they had to play 'hide and seek' guerilla warfare style. But, the business will be first." I sighed in response.

"No fair Haruhi! I never knew that! But, it won't matter. I am not competing for the title anyways." Sora complained.

"Why aren't you competing for the title, my dear sister?" I asked.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! Working has been keeping me busy for quite some time lately. With that, a severe case of writer's block was born.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Haruhi's POV

"I won't be competing because I have never fought in my life. Rather, I could never find a teacher willing enough to do so either. Then again, I only started to express an interest in fighting two years ago after a particular event with some guys who had been drunk." Sora shuddered at the memory.

"Well, my dear sister, we have something else in common. Drunk idiot guys who make us both want to fight. Then again, my incident was only last year, and during the time I was in an agreement with Obaa-san. I learned that I was completely naive and could be defenseless had I been any regular commoner." I mentioned. Kyoya was snickering at this point. I shot him a look, which only made him laugh even more.

"How did you learn that lesson?" Sora asked, an eyebrow raised. I sighed, but took a glance at Kyoya, grasping his hand as a smile toyed at my mouth for a second.

"Kyoya for the most part, though the other hosts had something to do with an earlier statement. But, as a slight change of topic, how do you know everyone's names when I was waiting to introduce everyone at once when we reach the mansion?" I asked, curiously.

"Now, dear, that would be my fault. I sent her a copy of that picture you had of the host club. I also gave them the list of names." My grandmother spoke.

"Ah. Thanks for that. So, I'm guessing that is how the secretary to the elder knows that I was in league with the most prominent families of Japan then?" I questioned once more.

"No, that wasn't my doing." My grandmother stated.

"I never told anyone either, Nee-chan." My sister responded.

"Great. Looks like I get to question the elder then." I grumbled before my thoughts took a drastic turn.

I began thinking about the action I had against Charles. I had probably took it a bit too far when I locked him in jail for six months. I probably could have only put him in there for only three months. It seemed as if I would have to apologize to him. Perhaps as soon as we get to the place we are staying at.

* * *

General POV in the 2nd limo bus

"I wonder why I'm not with my beloved daughter?" A very upset Tamaki sulked. Most of this trip to the new location was unnerving for the blond Host Club king when Haruhi nor Kyoya were even in the same vehicle.

"Tono, you have to remember that Haruhi hasn't seen or talked to her sister in over 10 years, so they need to talk." Kaoru mentioned.

"Kao-chan is right, Tama-chan. But, I'm curious as to why Kyoya was invited to go with them." Honey said.

"Ah." Came the agreement from Mori.

"What I want to know is how Haruhi-chan's sister even knew who Kyoya-senpai was, considering that we never got formally introduced." Hikaru mentioned.

"Agreed." Everyone chimed. After that point, everyone just sat in silence, staring out at the scenery.

* * *

Charles's POV

The ride to the location was mostly set in an awkward silence. I had snuck a glance at Bunko many times. She had seemed pissed off when we first got on the limo bus, but now she seemed to steep in her thoughts. This is what made things dangerous with Bunko. The more time she was allowed to think about whatever it was that was bothering her, the more explosive the anger. Finally, not wanting to spend the whole way there in complete silence, I spoke.

"Bunko, I'm sorry." She turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"For?" Her voice laced with complete malice. I shuddered slightly.

"For not communicating with you for the last eight months. Truthfully, I was in jail for six of those months due to Haruhi pressing charges for when I decided to drug her and for an attempted kidnapping apparently. She had pulled a few strings to keep me locked up in a jail cell, just so that I could think about what I did to her mainly. But, I did think lots about what sort of relationship I really want with her. You knew a few years ago about our engagement when we were younger, and how she broke it off after her mother died. Back then, she was just as beautiful as she is now. However, I am actually glad we didn't get formally engaged. I don't love her that way. My love for her is probably closer to that of a brother now. But, I still won't ever be able to get over the fun of being able to bug her about it. So, I don't want you to worry, ok? But, as for our communication issue, think you could forgive both her and I?" I replied.

Bunko took everything that I had said. She thought about it for a minute and a half before she spoke once more.

"Yes, I think that I will be able to forgive you both as long as I am able to see only you for the week. As for Haruhi, the two of us may need to have a chat sooner or later about the topic at hand."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Woot! Finally got another chapter out! This one is much longer than any in the second arc, I think? But, I will give you a head's up that this chapter is more dialogue filled than my other chapters. My next one should be limited, I hope. I hope that you enjoy the appearance of the Third Demon in this chapter! Originally, I had intended on having a fight between her cousins and her phone going off in the midst of it, but this worked much better! I wish to thank everyone for the reviews and the various alerts! They mean a lot to this girl! Disclaimer: Not mine, ever. Now, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Haruhi's POV

After ten minutes of additional silence, the limo buses were finally entering in to the Tsuji estate. Everyone piled out as soon as they had the chance. I thought that I would take a look around. What I was currently facing was a three storied mansion that had more of an appearance to look like a small apartment complex. There were a few types of vines crawling all over the place, obviously showing how much the place was not used.

It was at that time that other, more surpressed memories, surfaced. They involved my mother, me and a familiar face I knew as my biological father. One of the memories that resurfaced was the fact that we had lived in this building, but a trap was set on every floor unless you were able to unset the alarm.

At some point, I must have fallen to my knees, clutching my head from the onslaught of new yet old memories. I could hear everyone asking if I was alright. Though, Sora's question distracted me enough from the pain.

"You remember this place now Haruhi?"

"Remember? What does this mean now, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Sora, I remember. A bit too much to say the least. Sora, am I sleeping here or in the main mansion? Kyoya, it is exactly like it sounds. I remember this place finally. I'm home. I was born and raised a few years here. This complex in particular. I must have had something done to me when I was much younger if I forgot that I was raised here." I asked m y younger sibling.

"Everyone is staying in the main mansion. But, first you need your practice in. Go." Sora replied.

"No thank you for practice. I'm sure I can still kick my German and Italian cousin's behinds. Now, you want us to go into the mansion now?" I asked. Sora sighed.

"Fine, but if we are doing that then we are going to have to go to the throne room immediately. I was hoping to prolong that since you are one of the people in trouble. Or, it could be a blessing. Who knows. But we will go." She turned and walked around the dojo to a side door.

I had to supress a giggle bubble. Was it due to the fact that I agreed to my grandmother's proposal? Or was it a blessing to become the heir? We walked until we reached a marble door, pure white in color. I knew that I had to clear my mind of anything evil, not that I had anything.

Liberami dal male*, I whispered. I heard Sora utter it too. It was a Tsuji custom to say it for our ancestors. We also crossed ourselves, then each other.

I let Sora knock. She stated our names, and were admitted inside. The hosts were nearly barred from passing the marble doors, but the arrangement of us walking in would have defeated the purpose of opening them. Sora entered first. I pushed the hosts to follow her, where I could bring up the rear. That way they could see what happened inside.

The secretary to the elder ushered the hosts up a flight of stairs to the inner balcony. Actually, Sora disappeared up with the hosts so I headed closer to the throne. I got down on my knees and bowed.

Straightening up slightly but not completely since one can not have their heads higher than the Queen until permission is granted, and in the most bold voice I could muster around the nerves that had suddenly cropped up I announced my full name. "Haruhi Marie Fujioka-Tsuji, 16 years old. Reporting in." I let out a breath once I had finished.

"Welcome, my child. You may rise. Then, in the basic form of yes or no, the task I had imposed on you. Proceed." The Queen announced. I stood so that I was facing the woman.

"Suoh-sama: No. Ootori-sama: Incomplete. Hitachiin-samas: Yes. Morinozuka-sama: Yes. Haninozuka-sama: Yes." I responded using the proper formalities.

"Why incomplete for Ootori-sama?" The secretary asked while the elder slitted her eyes.

"Not enough time for formulating benefits, detriments, plus, I had other things to attend to." I casually retorted.

"Time was plentiful!" Snapped the secretary.

"Child, when did you receive this notice?" The elder calmly asked.

"Six days, fourteen hours prior to the planes departure time, elder-sama." I replied.

"Ordinarily, you would have been scolded for an incomplete assignment, but I am actually proud of you my dear child. Now, there is another reason why we did call you down here. As you are possibly aware, your sister has stepped down from acquiring the throne. However, certain people living in Germany and Italy have heard that my stepping down from the throne within the next few days, and feel that they have the need to make their interest known that they want it. So, I am thinking of making a bit of a challenge for the three of you. Care to guess what it will be?" The elder asked curiously.

I took a moment to back pedal the history of taking the throne. The current and previous two elders took it by logic and using business sense. The others before that used some type of warfare or martial arts. My luck: Using both. That was the solution I came up with.

"I have an inkling of a feeling that this will have everything to do with a business and martial arts combination. We can't usurp our roots in our martial arts history, though we also have been getting a bit more competitive with our businesses too." I responded, claiming what I previously thought.

"Very good child! You were always sharp like your mother!" The elder screeched, though I had to do my best to NOT roll my eyes.

"You are too sharp for your own good. Someday it will come back to bite you." A male's voice sounded just off from behind the throne as a male with shining red hair stepped out.

"It already did _Dad_, no, Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka. My uncle, hypnotist to remove my memory and a murderer of Koshiro Tsuji." I sneered lightly.

"My oh my, my sweet little girl finally remembers? Now, that is something. Care to tell us more about me?" Ranka curtly sneered back.

"I'd rather not, considering that I am oh so very tempted to rip you apart right now. If you remember hearing a year ago about Mitsukuni Haninozuka-senpai not being able to go full out on power in his martial arts, I was also restricted in many ways prior to meeting you, a worthless spy. Now that I think about it clearly, you would be the only person in touch with me up until I came here. So, to which family did you really cater to as a spy?" I had felt my eyes glossing over in pure rage. My third demon aura had slowly arose too. My voice was beginning to reach the icy cold depths that the fiery Underworld could offer.

"If you really want to know, it was-" Ranka started before a few additional voices came about. They all said one thing.

"Mine."

Snapping out of her rage, she noticed that two people that had claimed he was their spy, was none other than her cousins. Well, at least they had finally shown up. They could duel and get this stupid battle that is a no contest thing over with.

"Well, since Tweedledee and Twiddledum who both could never surpass their sweet cousin in martial arts have arrived, can we please get going on the much anticipated fight that I know they are going to lose to, even if it was two against one? I'll continue noting the fact to keep asking everyone questions." I asked in a heavily laced malice voice. She could see the hosts shudder visibly. Even Kyoya.

"Yes, we need to show off our newest skills. While someone was playing with the commoner world, we actually should be able to surpass her this year." Her cousin that had came back from Italy laughed.

"Don't be so sure. I may have not used martial arts for ten years, but that won't mean I still won't have plenty of strength. Off the top of my head, it was my win 41589 times to 0. Total combined between both of you when I was only five no less. Tamaki-senpai, you should come down here for a moment please." When Tamaki declined that he was much safer up where he was from the state his 'daughter' was in presently. Haruhi became more pissed off, so she went up to her Italian cousin and flicked her forefinger off her thumb onto his forearm.

A bruise was already forming. "See. In some ways, to make up for lost time, I have been going to a gym. My martial arts strength finally caught up with me as well finally after a good harsh body regime. Is there a point in the fight now?" I asked again.

"Fine, I will admit defeat in the battlefield of martial arts. But, you get to deal with Mr. Germany over there for the business dealings." My Italian cousin pointed out.

"Again, no-" I started to state before my cell phone rang out. The ringtone matched the one from my restaurant. I breathed deeply to calm myself and to return to the persona I was quite used to when it was the restaurant calling. Henceforth, I was in a calm voice once again.

"Tsuji. Ah, hello there Annabelle. Hm. No, those people should be allowed in the restaurant without proper etiquette. I thought I put in that notice the first time I went in there since the ones down there are just the older generations from that particular time. Override her accusations and promote them to a private booth. And, god forsake her, I will be firing her the first chance I get when I return home. Hm. Would you mind handing the phone for a second? (A pause) Yes this is Haruhi Tsuji. This is your second reprimand. I will be noting it tonight, so don't think you are free from it. If I hear from Annabelle once more that you are not letting in the most prestigious people, and that includes EVERYONE, you will be fired. I had Annabelle go retrieve a special paper from the first time I visited. It would be to your benefit to read that. Thank you. Good day." I hung up my phone. I took another deep breath to calm myself.

"Now, as I was saying before my slight interruption, you couldn't even hold a candle to the amount of work I could do for a business. Aft" Again, a phone call. I muttered a quick 'sorry' to everyone before going off on the call. I decided to sit down on the floor this time. The call would be from James from the publishing company.

"James, you better have one good reason to be calling me." I listened as he gave off some information. It was critical enough to need a lawyer for. "James, email me this information and I will forward it later. Yes, you are somewhat trustworthy despite dealing with that idiot of a former fiancee. Thanks, bye." I hung up again before turning back onto the group in front of me, who looked stunned. "Let's try that again. After all, as if you haven't noticed, I just dealt with TWO companies in a row. I technically have three more to go through. Wonder if I will do that today or tomorrow. My other business is a law firm, so just be careful. I do plan on being a lawyer like my mother." I finally finished my thorough rant.

The two cousins only looked surprised. They looked at one another that reminded me too much like the twins. Finally, both held up their hands in surrender. I smiled in content. I smiled one of my natural host smiles at them for finally appreciating that I was finally the only one to lead the Tsujis. The next person I wanted to deal so badly was the person I had been calling my father for the last five years. I turned my head onto the elder, since she was ready to say something.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry that this took awhile to post. I was figuring out whether I should have added a certain point that I had thought up, or if I should have put that in the next chapter. I warred with that for the last few weeks, so I finally just went with it and added the point in here. You will also notice that you will catch a glimpse into what the other hosts were up to after Haruhi leaves them for a few minutes, considering that I haven't been the best writer to actually include the thoughts of the rest of the Host Club. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 29**

Haruhi's POV

"Haruhi, from today forth, you are to take over the Tsuji throne. I will be here for guidance for the next couple days, but I don't suppose you will need it. Now, there is one other thing that we need to do. That is to punish my dear sister for her act of sending you into the commoner's world. What shall I do?" The elder pondered.

"You will do nothing to her for her actions. It's a direct order from the new Tsuji head. I was actually half expecting something to be done to me as well, considering I agreed to the terms. But, I did learn about the commoner's world so something good did come out of it. Now, since I am still pissed off from remembering the tragedy of my parents, I will be going down to the dojo to vent so any further business discussions will have to be dealt with tomorrow morning. Hosts, you may come with me, or someone can show you to your rooms. Your choice." Haruhi told everyone in dismissal as she bowed and then walked out the doors.

"Are you not missing someone?" Ryoji asked, though the question fell to the set of ears that had just left the room.

"I would watch yourself, Ryoji. It has been awhile since I have seen that gleam in her eye. She is warring with herself right now. Between the parent-child and the victim-murderer relationships she has with you. Hell, there may be something else bothering her so much that her aura has completely turned black compared to the dark purple it generally is." The German cousin told his spy. Though, I had not quite left the doors so I did manage to hear the last comments.

I finally reached the dojo, though during the entire walk, I was thinking. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to hurt that person. He had helped raise me for some of my life after all. He provided for me. Then, there was the side of me that really wanted to enact the revenge my father should deserved. Though, I would have to live with being a murderer myself. I unset the alarms before I headed into the dojo, just so that no traps would be sprung at me during practice.

Fifteen minutes into this practice, I was feeling less pissed off. That was nice. With that feeling, an unrelated thought came to mind. If I did kill Ryoji, then I would be really considering myself a Fujioka. I would rather keep my Tsuji blood pure. So, that left me with only one option. Talking to the guy. But, that would have to wait for another five minutes. I missed having a good half hour work out where I could beat the dummies until they were unrecognizable.

When five minutes was up, I wrapped up whatever I was doing, then sat down to do a three minute meditation. But, that was only to ensure I could keep my calmness. I found the clothes I had worn on the chair. I slipped back into those, and got back out to the main dojo area. There, I realized that everyone had been watching me vent.

"Wow, Haruhi, you really did a number on the dummies." Sora chimed from the opposite side of the dojo.

"Ah, sorry about that Sora. Those were your dummies, ne? I forgot about them. No wonder they seemed too light. But, I feel much better." I replied, facing only Sora which meant that the others were behind me still.

Kyoya, at this point, came to wrap his arms around me. "Are you sure you are really alright? Like the beach incident, you had everyone worried." He told me before giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"When you put it that way, no, I am not completely better. I still have one, make that two now, things to do. First, I'm sorry to have everyone worried about me once again. Second, Ryoji, there was something I realized half way through that work out in which I was fighting a solitary battle for." I said, stopping to pause a bit and get into a more relaxed state.

"What is that, baby girl?" He asked.

"The single Tsuji vs Fujioka battle. If I had came back out of that work out still angry at you for what you had done, I would have been no better than you. That is the Fujioka way. You were only married into the Tsuji family due to my mother being able to bribe the judge that if she married you, then your charges would be let go. I found that file the same time I found out about two other contracts. One of those I need to act on tonight to yet. But, back to the subject that I was originally talking about. If I am a true Tsuji, I would just drop my need for revenge against my father." I took this moment to give a hearty laugh. One that I hadn't been able to express in a long time.

"What's so funny?" Now the poor guy was getting confused.

"As it turns out, I must be a true Tsuji. I am forgiving your murder of my father. You became a father figure to me to make up for that fact. But, now that I feel completely better from this talk, what's for dinner?" I asked.

Kyoya's POV

I did not want to admit it, but during the speech in the grand hall, I felt scared for the first time in my life. Haruhi's demeanor was nothing like normal, or what the host club had been used to seeing her as. So, in some ways, I was relieved to know that she had reasoned with herself to not do anything rash. Haruhi's comment about dinner finally brought me back to my senses. I gave a chuckle.

"Only our princess can do a completely serious speech, and then question what is on the menu." I told the other Tsuji's who only looked dumbfounded.

"Is there going to be cake here too, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I am sure my adopted father told the entire staff about your love for cake, senpai. Personally, I think that is just a treat I need tonight. A slice of cake. Or a whole cake." Haruhi smiled a true smile.

We all filed out of the dojo about ten minutes later, with Haruhi as our guide. She lead us to the guest rooms where we would be getting ready. Apparently, these rooms were on the second floor. Each had the same layout, which happened to look like a suite at a hotel. Hers was on the third floor, which meant that we had a few pouting Host Club members. I could only sigh as I headed into my room to change into something lighter for dinner. Though, a few short minutes later, I am sure everyone in the house heard the scream. After waiting a couple minutes, I headed up the stairs and to the room in which I had heard the scream come from. Haruhi was outside the room still and had a look of sheer horror on her face.

Tamaki's POV

It was nice to see my name enscripted in gold plating on a room door, though I was upset that my darling daughter wasn't on the same floor as the rest of us. Though, eventually, I ended up going in to change, much like the rest of the Host club. However, while I changed, my thoughts veered back to what I had saw and heard earlier.

Reflecting back, I realized that Haruhi had a much more tragic past than she really let on. But, throughout the whole time, she used martial arts to get stronger, enough that she could carry the burden herself. I felt bad that I never really got to know her or her past all that well. Then again, if we would have asked, would she have told us?

My musings were interrupted by a very large girlish scream. I knew that scream like no other. That was Haruhi! I had rushed out of my room, fully clothed thankfully, and headed to where Haruhi was. Kyoya, of course, was there first. I took one look at Haruhi's shocked face and wondered what it was inside that made her have that face.

Twin's POV

We had just finished getting ready for dinner and were casually laying on the bed when we heard the scream from Haruhi. We looked at each other before we got up off the bed.

We walked rather slowly, to allow others to pass us if they wanted to. Then again, no one else came either. Our bet was the fact that at least two people would be up there and the others would come up once they figured out the best attire. We were right with the number of people crowding around Haruhi already, but why she was outside of her room still was something that got us both curious. So, we asked.

"Haruhi, why aren't-" Kaoru started.

"You in your room?" Hikaru finished.

"There is no way I am going in there until they redecorate." Haruhi eye twitched.

"Ne, Onee-san, did you really forget how you decorated your room ten years ago already?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about that. But, I do want that room redecorated into white walls and something less frilly for bed stuff. If that could be done by tomorrow night, I will be much happier." Haruhi replied before she went into her room to change.

So, that was what the scream had been about.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai never did show up to the third floor. They were probably waiting for all of us to come down and tell them.

Haruhi's POV

Honestly, when I first opened the door, I was originally going to hurry up and change. Yeah, that didn't go over so well. I forgot that I had wanted pink walls with pink frilly things. After all, I had really wanted to be a princess. Now that I was so use to something as simple as white walls and less frilly things, that preference came with.

In most ways, I freaked out and shut the door once more. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing since I had majority of the Host Club up on my floor trying to get me to say anything. Finally, when the twins came, I at least admitted that my room needed a makeover before I would sleep in there. Sora reminded me once again that this is what I had chose for myself.

I really needed to change though, so I put on a brave face and walked into my room. Thankfully, all the dresses that I had the twins make me were all lying on my bed instead of being put into my closet. I ended up changing into the first item I grabbed. It was a floor length, lavender colored dress. It did have sleeves like a t-shirt. I wondered what it was made out of, considering the fabric allowed me to be warm, yet it also had a silky feel to it. Shaking my head to clear what the dress was made out of, I knew that the others were waiting for me to come out and to join them for dinner.

**A/N 2: I'm probably not going to go into detail for what they had for dinner that night, just as a head's up. If you have time, can you please leave a review? Tell me what you would like to see more of next, please and thank you?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the late update on this story! Things should be smooth sailing for now. I have somewhat figured out a schedule for working on all my stories, but let us see if it works out. The next chapter will be out on Friday as the first official scheduled release. As always, thank you to those who read & review!**

Chapter 30

Haruhi's POV

"Ha~ru~hi! Let's go sight seeing!" Tamaki exuberantly exclaimed from the other side of the door, waking me. I stared up at the ceiling. No matter how many times I have woke up this past week, it still never dawned on me that this used to be my room. Well, it was my room, I didn't remember it nor was I ever in it as much.

I sighed as I got up and dressed before the blond idiot outside burst in through the door. Why he was waking everyone up at 7:00AM, even while we were in the First Tsuji mansion in the Bahamas, was anyone's guess. "Tamaki-senpai, why are you waking everyone up at this ungodly hour of the morning. I wouldn't have minded going sight seeing in an hour and a half, not now though." I grumbled after I had opened the door of my room.

"But, everyone's wanting to go!" Tamaki whined.

"Does that include Kyoya-senpai?" I asked, wondering if the blond idiot had actually dared to wake up the Low Pressure Demon Lord this early.

"Actually, it does include me. Rather, I had suggested it to Tamaki last night even." I turned in shock to see that Kyoya was in fact up already, and was the one who spoke. I pouted a bit.

"Haru-chan! Hurry up! You made all your friends wait!" Sora came pouncing up behind me.

"How long have you been up, Sora?" I asked, straining from her weight a bit.

"For the last hour and a half." Sora said chipperly.

"Fine, I guess I will have no choice." I said, yawning and stretching.

"Actually, Young Masters and Mistress Sora, but Her Highness is needed in a meeting with Her Majexty today. The latter wishes to go over more history lessons as well as a few business items, such as all the official paperwork." The secretary said.

I groaned. I hated paperwork and history lessons. "Ne, Secretary lady, does the history involve anything to do with going to the dojo? Or, why can't I take the paperwork with me and sign it wherever these people are wanting to go? Also, got any Aspirin?"

"No to the dojo. You can't take these papers outside the walls of this estate. Yes, we have some Aspirin somewhere. Do you need some?" She responded.

"Yes, I will need some Aspirin right away. I am going sight seeing and for lunch outside these walls. We will be back by one o'clock. Tell my grandmother we can discuss those -" I was about to say that we could finish the business stuff when I got in. But, I got yelled at.

"Haruhi Marie Tsuji. Are you trying to shirk out of your Tsuji responsibilities already?" My grandmother that I had grown accustomed to living with said.

"No. My friends wanted me to join them in on a sight seeing tour of the area. I'm sure we would only be a few hours." I causually said.

"I have no objections to your friends touring the area, but Haruhi I do need you here. The things that we need to discuss are going to take us all day." The authoritative voice of the Queen came through the rest of the crowd.

"But, Your Highness, my friends want me to go with them too. They don't know the area at all, and personally, I would love to do some additional reminiscing too." I began to sniffle a bit, in hopes to get out of the meeting for a bit.

"You are staying here. Final order." The Queen said again. I sighed. I had a back up plan. I had to have one since my first approach didn't work, and that was flat out pouting. It used to work the first time.

"Sorry everyone. Looks like I'm not staying here. Apparently no one gets that while I was out of the estate, I could have been planning to fully complete the projects I had been assigned. Like, figuring out the best Bahamian place for a couple of dojos for karate and kendo for my two older senpais. Figuring out what to do about a merger that I had been toying around with that could prove to be beneficial to the Ootori group while also seeing if it would work in the Bahamas. Or, with such beautiful weather, perhaps I could have been the perfect model for a pair of twins and their upcoming summer line which could include, but not limited to, a swimwear line." I said in a bit drier voice. My face, while facing the Queen, told a different story though. It was a mask of disappointment and boredom. On the inside, I was silently smirking. I had crafted that tale out in no time flat. It was something that couldn't truly be done again.

There was a sigh. I held my breath slightly.

"Fine. You may go out with your friends. But, you are going to have to read up on the Tsuji history while you are out. Just let me go grab the book you will need. And, Sora, I would suggest that you please quit trying to monopolize your sister's time here. This stuff is very urgent indeed." Her Majesty said.

"Fine, I'll try to stop, but no guarantees." Sora said with a smile.

Three minutes later, a servant brought out the thick history book and gave it to me. "Her Majesty said that Her Highness was supposed to take this book with her. She will be expecting you to have that book done within five hours from now." The servant bowed and left.

'Five hours, eh? Sounds good.' I thought to myself while I truly smirked devilishly externally. We left as a group for our lovely adventure of sight seeing.

"Haru-chan, did you plan that to happen?" Honey-senpai asked once we had got into a limo. Apparently we were really going to go to the beach house owned by my family.

"In some ways, yes. I remembered that I used to get away with whining and pouting when I was younger, but it seems that she really has got used to the whining stuff. So, I had to use a different piece of leverage in case that didn't work. But, I still got trapped into reading the stupid history book." I replied, slightly irritated. I was also flipping the pages of said book, while quickly skimming the pages. Mostly, it detailed 85 per cent of the things I had known. The Tsujis of the past were guerilla warfare people when it came to fighting. A few years ago, some had finally decided to dapple into business relations, which helped out their warfare power. Eventually, the business and the fighting went hand in hand with each other. So boring to review. Out of the eighty page book, I had gone through roughly seventy of them, considering a couple pages were designs of other things. As I was skimming, I caught two words. Arranged marriages. I stopped flipping through the pages so quickly and brought the book up sharply, which probably startled everyone.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru also asked.

"Looks like I need to do some convincing to get out of something when I get home." I muttered, continuing my reading. After all, I had just caught the following passage:

_A Tsuji heir that is officially taking over the throne will be immediately married into the Deion family within three days of the acceptance of taking over the throne. Deion's have proved to be excellent husbands and supporters of their wives. They are able to produce male heirs for the spying industry._

"Nee-chan, you read about the arranged marriages, didn't you?" Sora whispered.

"H-How did you know about that?" I slightly stuttered.

"I had to read it last year, since I am the runner up to the throne. But, I also knew that HE is the only one in HIS family and that there was no way I would ever make him remotely like me." Sora replied. "Also, he really did like you back then and he wouldn't shut up about you until he finally met Bunko." Sora said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you referring to?" Kyoya asked. He must have been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I guess you guys would have found out later. I guess it is the fate that the Tsuji heir is really suppose to marry into the Deion family through an arranged marriage. Though, I would much rather not marry that idiot. After all, we both love others." I said.

The others stared at me in shock. But, they didn't get the chance to do much talking since we had finally arrived at the beach house that looked like a replica of the house back in Japan.

I groaned. "Sora, please tell me that they forgot about this place?"

"They haven't forgot, but this place is trap free since I am the main person who comes here." Sora responded.

"Thank heavens. I don't feel up to ruining a dress today." I said.


	31. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I am officially off my hiatus as of today! I got through the rough patch in my life, and was able to figure out where each of my stories were heading! I had most of this chapter done slightly before my hiatus, but most of it was done during the hiatus.. **

**Anyways, I will be updating ONE story a week at the minimum from now on. Trying to do them all around the same day is rather difficult. Now, to get on to the story? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you don't like it, review and let me know! (And yes, I am slowly adding subtle hints of romance, which may be as far as I go with it..Sorry.)**

Chapter 31

Haruhi's POV

"Haruhi, rest assured that you will not ruin that dress in any way doing anything normal. Then again, you aren't really normal since you tend to enjoy fighting more now that you remember it. So, it may get wrecked if you happen to get into a fight." Kaoru said.

"Gee, thanks for that Kaoru. I hope that I don't get into any fights today. I rather like this dress. A much comfier design from you two as opposed to what was hiding in my closet." I visibly shuddered at all the pink frilly items in there.

It wasn't that much longer when we got to the beach area. We all hastily set up before we all went to change in three small groups. Sora took it onto herself to guide each of us to our rooms.

She was also one of the people who changed in the first group. A few short minutes, I had been ushered to my room to change. I managed to also quickly drop the book off before I headed back out. I heard a scream, which sounded more like HELP, coming from the cliff side.

I arrived a minute later to find Sora trapped at the ledge by two familiar looking guys.

Sora's POV

I had finished changing early so I had come to the cliff to really breath in the air. It was splendid. I was content until I heard voices coming up behind me. They weren't ones I recognized at all.

"You better be right about this beach being a public one. This past year, we have been thrown out of three private beaches. The last one was where we nearly were murdered by that pair of twins." The one said.

"Not to mention the repercussions of that Ootori kid. Hey, look! A beautiful girl is here!" The other said the last bit slightly excitedly, considering that he had spotted me.

"I wonder what a wonderful young woman like yourself is doing out here all by yourself?" The one said.

"No thank you. And, also, I am not alone. I do have friends and a family member coming. Though, I must ask you both how you came to land on Tsuji land? This beach is actually a private beach." I told the two unknown males. Internally, I was panicking about what to do about these guys.

"Bah! You could always ditch your friends and family to come with us. We could show you a really good time." The other male said.

"No! Now, please escort yourselves off this property before you are forced off of it." I said. I had shouted the no out rather loudly, but oh well.

"Aw, come on! Whoever you are with can't be that much fun." The first male whined.

I noticed Haruhi had come, and she was in three quarter demon mode already. "She asked you to leave her alone, so you should kindly do so. Especially since she is a Tsuji." Haruhi started while both males whipped around to look at her.

Haruhi's POV

"And who are you to say that we really need to leave?" The one male asked. When he had turned around, I immediately noticed him as the one that had pushed me off the cliff last year in Okinawa.

"I am Haruhi Tsuji, heir to the entire Tsuji fortune. I will give you a choice. You can leave on your own two feet or you will be forced off this island with your health in danger. I'll give you three minutes." I told them rather icily before turning to Sora. "Sora, would you mind getting the others? And, you may want to call the force in, considering I have a hunch that these guys will be heading to the main Tsuji mansion for me to deal with later tonight."

"Sounds great, Onee-chan!" Sora rushed out of there. She probably knew that I was going to turn into a demon right away, and there could not be any guarantees on if I would injure someone else.

"You bitch! You scared away our woman! I guess you will have to be punished." One of the males said.

"You know, I think it is time I punished you two for what you did to me last year. It wasn't very nice to start with. As for 'your woman', there is no such thing. I would not let my baby sister go anywhere with the likes of you two. She is much more refined than that. And, it looks like your time is up, so it looks like you aren't leaving peacefully." I said as menacingly as possible.

"Last year? We never met you until now!" The other male defended, just as I lunged.

"Oh, you really forgot that private beach in Okinawa, Japan, where you had been attacked by a few shellfish? Not to mention that you pushed me off a cliff." I tried to repress the rest of that day.

"Wait. Are you saying that you were the one who did all of that?" The one that I wasn't fighting at that moment said. I gave a nod in response.

"Ah, it seems as if the intruders are back. Do you need any help Haruhi?" I heard Kyoya's voice say.

"I may need some help in deciding what to do with these guys. Should I drop them off a cliff? Should I use my martial arts to punish them? Too many decisions." I muttered.

"We could take them home with us and deal with their punishments there. I still want to enjoy the beach, since we have an hour now." Sora chimed in.

"I think that I shall punish them for last year's incident now, then they will go back to the Tsuji mansion to await today's punishment." I stated with authority.

"Haruhi, why don't you just deal with them when we get back?" Kyoya asked as he snaked his arms around my waist while planting a kiss on my cheek.

"But Kyoya, they are right here." I pouted slightly.

"Not right now. Besides, I would also like to watch them squirm a bit. And besides, watching you in full blown martial arts mode is smoking, if I had to admit. So, please wait just a bit longer so that we can enjoy our time together?" Kyoya reasoned with me. To that, I internally hummed and hawwed in debate. I did love seeing Kyoya's expression whenever I would attend any martial arts practice and he would tag along.

Shaking those thoughts slightly out of my mind, though I did sigh quite audibly, I finally consented. "Fine. I will met out the two days worth of punishment once we get back to the Tsuji estate, given that we have no other distractions."

"What was that about a punishment back at the estate?" Both Hitachiins asked, as the rest of the group had finally joined us on the top of the cliff. I guess they were a bit worried that something had happened to us when we hadn't came back down.

"Well, the guys who threw me off the cliff last year are here in the Bahamas. They tried the same thing as last time on the Ootori private beach too. Fortunately for you guys, she screamed. Not what I would have done, but oh well. When I had come to rescue her, they backed off a bit but insulted me. But, not worrying about that, now that I regained my martial arts memories completely, I have decided to punish them for that day, as well as what they decided to do today. But, that will likely occur at the Tsuji estate once we return. Considering that both Kyoya and Sora want to enjoy the beach." I replied, the first bit was with complete malice in my voice.

-Time Skip 1 hour later-

We had finally just got back to the estate. Sure, we were only a couple minutes late, but I wasn't too concerned. Though I should have known that my new trusty advisor, her secretary, AND Charles would be waiting for me to return.

"Wifey! It is so good to see you again! We should go out for a walk now!" Charles shouted. I glared at him, though he must be becoming immune to them. He missed the glares sent by Bunko and the rest of the hosts.

"Not a chance you baka! Besides, I have business to attend to in the dungeons first. But, I would need to change into something like shorts and a tank top." I replied.

"You are late young lady!" My new advisor said.


End file.
